A Strange Journey
by Spartan5271
Summary: Read through the different world of Pokemon. When Ash and his twin brother get up late, Ash doesn't get a Kanto starter pokemon, but instead a Riolu. Ash x Harem
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising over the beautiful town of Kanto and inside the Ketchum residence, two boys were in different beds. They looked the exact same, raven black hair. The only difference was that one brown eyes and one had blue eyes. The door opened and their mother walked in.

"Ash, Satoshi, wake up." She said.

"Ugh… five more minutes mom." Ash groaned.

"Get up, you two are gonna be late, it's 10:30." She said.

"WHAT?!" The two sat up and shouted.

They looked at the clock and ran to the shower. They showered, got dressed, and ran out.

"*sigh* don't be like your brothers." She said to the 9 year old sitting at the table.

"I wish I was going with them…" he pouted.

With the twins

They ran down the street and to the lab. They were about to get through when Gary and Leaf Oak walked out.

"Hey, lamos. Late I see." Gary chuckled.

"Gary! H-Hi, Ash." Leaf waved.

"Hey." Ash smiled.

"I'm here too." Satoshi pointed.

"Oh yeah hi Satoshi." Leaf said.

"Ugh, I'm going inside." Satoshi rolled his eyes as he walked in.

"Wouldn't even try, I got the best one." Gary tossed his pokeball up and down.

"What did you get?" Ash asked.

"I ain't telling you, now if you'll excuse, I have a championship to train for." Gary chuckled as he walked off.

"What a jerk." Ash said.

"I'm sorry." Leaf said.

"Well I should get inside." Ash said.

"Hey Ash," she hugged him, "good luck."

"You too." Ash smiled.

Inside

"What do you mean there was only one left?!" Ash yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ash. But your twin just grabbed the last one. I have a new shipment coming in next wee-" Professor Oak said.

"I don't want a new pokemon next week I want one now." Ash said.

"I do have one more pokemon but-"

"I'll take it!" Ash said.

Professor oak pressed his computer and a Pokeball with a K on it appeared.

"This pokemon was given to me by the gym leader, Korrina, in Kalos." Professor Oak said as he opened it.

The pokemon rose and looked around.

"His name is Riolu." Professor Oak said.

Ash leaned towards Riolu and examined him."

"He's… so AWESOME!" Ash yelled.

Riolu formed a bone and whacked Ash on the head.

"I should warn you he hates when he's frightened." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks. I'll take him." Ash said as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"Are you sure?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes." Ash smiled.

He took the pokeball from the professor and returned Riolu.

"Okay, here's a Pokedex and a few Pokeballs. Good luck on your journey, Ash." The professor said.

Outside

Satoshi was waiting outside when Ash walked out.

"Well?" Satoshi asked.

"He had one left." Ash smirked.

"Okay, let's go." Satoshi said.

They were about to leave when they heard their mother.

"Satoshi! Ash!" She yelled.

They saw her, their little brother, Ethan, and a few other people running towards them.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Well I wanted to give you two some supplies before you left." She said as she handed two backpacks to them.

"Also let's see." She said.

They nodded and released their pokemon. Satoshi had Charmander, and Ash had Riolu.

"Oh what pokemon is that, Ash?"

"This is Riolu." Ash said.

Riolu began to sweat.

"Aw come here." She said.

"Wait mom!"

Riolu formed a bone and hit her on the head.

"Okay bye mom, see you when I can!" Ash yelled as he returned Riolu and ran. Satoshi ran close behind.

We walked to the crossroads.

"Well, brother. I guess we should split." Satoshi said.

"Split?" Ash asked.

"I'm heading for vermillion gym. I hear the leader there's really tough."

"Well, I want to go the way father went. I guess… this is goodbye?"

"Nah, we'll meet up again." Satoshi and Ash hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you." Ash said.

"Me too." Satoshi said.

The twins looked at each other, nodded, and walked in different directions.

A day later

Ash was walking through on the path when he heard a scream.

"Huh?"

Ash walked over a hill and saw a cute girl in a school uniform, and another cute girl with blonde hair, a green hat, an orange and white shirt, and a short skirt, were cornered by a beedrill.

"HELP!" They yelled.

Ash picked up a rock and threw it at the beedrill.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own-" the beedrill flew into the air, "size." Ash sweatdropped.

'Master, release me.' Riolu said.

"Uh okay, Riolu I choose you!" Ash yelled.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and used it on Riolu.

'Riolu

The aura pokemon

Known moves: tackle, bone rush, agility'

"Use bone rush!" Ash yelled.

Riolu charged at the beedrill, jumped into the air and smacked the bee with a bone. The beedrill looked angry and charged at Riolu.

"Look out!" Ash yelled.

Riolu dodged the attack.

"Use bone rush again." Ash yelled.

Riolu hit beedrill again and this time, beedrill flew off.

"Thanks, Riolu." Ash smiled as he returned his starter.

Ash looked at the two girls and suddenly he was tackled.

"Thank you thank you thank you." He heard.

He was hugged tightly by the two and the he felt two pecks on his cheeks, making him blush.

"I… can't… breathe…" Ash said.

"Oh we're so sorry." He heard.

When he was able to breathe again, the three of them introduced each other.

"Hi my name is Giselle." The school girl said.

"And I'm Bianca." The blonde girl waved.

"I'm Ash." Ash said.

"Wait so what happened?" Ash asked.

"Well we were on a walk to Viridian city and we were attacked by a swarm of beedrill. My cubone was able to fight most of them off but passed out from exhaustion." Giselle said.

"Wait don't you have any pokemon?" Ash asked Bianca.

"No…" Bianca said.

"Well why don't we all go to Viridian city?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" They immediately said.

"O-Okay." Ash blushed.

 **And like that, Ash has gained two new… "friends." What will happen next time. This story is requested by The Pokemon Master 101. All characters and pokemon are property of Nintendo. And did anyone else see the whole pokemon championship event in Boston? Jesus. Anyways, cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Backstory

We find our trio walking through the forests of Viridian. Ash was walking ahead while the others were having a fierce argument.

"He's mine!" Bianca yelled quietly.

"No he's mine, he came to rescue me!" Giselle yelled back.

"Uh what are you two saying?" They heard.

They looked and saw Ash staring at them.

"Nothing!" They quickly said.

"Well anyways, we have about fifteen minutes until we reach Viridian city." Ash said as he continued to walk.

"Viridian?" Giselle's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"C-Can we skip Viridian city? Please!" Giselle begged.

Ash looked at Giselle and saw her shivering. He walked up and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Giselle what's wrong?"

She suddenly had an anxiety attack, pushed Ash to the ground and ran off.

"I CAN'T GO BACK!" Giselle yelled.

Ash got up and ran after her.

"Bianca, stay there!" Ash yelled.

"O-Okay." Bianca said.

Ash ran to a cave and heard Giselle crying. Ash slowly walked into the cave, and heard Giselle gasp.

"Giselle? It's me." Ash said.

He walked toward her slowly and sat down next to her.

"Giselle…?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I can't go back there." Giselle said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"My father…" Giselle hugged Ash tightly.

"Giselle…"

"I… ran away from home." Giselle said.

Ash's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what to say." Ash said.

"Tell me I'll be safe…" Giselle cried.

Ash hugged her back and patted her back.

"Giselle, I understand that you don't want to go. But we need supplies and we need to heal your pokemon. As soon as we have what we need and cubone is healthy, we'll leave." Ash said.

Giselle looked at Ash and saw he was being sympathetic. She nodded and hugged him.

"Okay, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Giselle said.

Location skip: Viridian city

The three arrived at the entrance, Giselle behind Ash and Bianca. They walked through the town and towards the Pokecenter. As they walked in they heard,

"Ash?"

"Leaf?"

Leaf ran towards Ash and hugged him. Meanwhile the two other girls were glaring at her.

"What have you been up to?" Leaf asked.

"Well, I saved Giselle and Bianca from a beedrill but other than that just walking and talking." Ash said.

"Where's Satoshi?"

"Satoshi?" The girls asked.

"My twin brother. He went to vermillion city." Ash said.

"Okay."

"What are you up to?" Ash asked.

"Well I just finished getting a room to stay in for the night." Leaf said.

"We actually were too." Ash said.

"We?" Leaf looked at the two.

"Well I was gonna get two rooms." Ash said.

The two girls looked sad.

Ash walked up and talked to the pink haired woman.

"Hi my name is nurse joy, how may I help you?"

"I would like to get two rooms." Ash said.

With the girls

"I don't know who you two think you are, but he's mine." Leaf glared.

"No he's mine, he saved us because of me." Bianca said.

Giselle didn't say anything, she just looked around.

"What do you mean they're gone?!" They heard Ash yell.

"I'm sorry, but the girl over there just got the last one." Nurse joy pointed at Leaf.

"Ash, you can stay with me." Leaf said.

Ash blushed at this.

"What about them?" Ash asked looking at the two.

"I guess they can come too…" Leaf pouted.

"Thank you." Giselle said as she hid behind Ash.

"Well let's go." Leaf said.

The four walked to the room. It had two beds, a drawer, a bathroom, and a TV.

"Ash, we should get some supplies for the road." Bianca said

"That's a good idea." Ash said.

"And why should YOU go?" Leaf asked.

"Because I know what we need." Bianca glared.

"Well maybe Ash wants to go with someone else." Leaf said.

The two looked at Ash who sweatdropped.

"Uh w-well…"

"Giselle?" Bianca asked.

Giselle was staring out the window nervously.

"Leaf, can I speak with you privately?" Ash asked.

"O-Okay." Leaf said.

When they were outside, they talked.

"Look, can Bianca come? I need you to look out for Giselle."

Leaf was gonna object when she remembered how Giselle was acting.

"Okay." Leaf said.

"Thank you." Ash smiled.

They walked back in and saw Bianca and Giselle were on the floor, Bianca comforting her.

"Bianca, you ready?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Bianca quickly said.

The two were out as if they weren't even there.

Location skip: the store

"So we need water, and food for both human and pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yes, why don't we split up? I know what pokemon food to look for." Bianca said.

"Okay, meet here?" Ash asked.

"Okay." Bianca smiled.

The two split up and looked for their items.

Ash was looking at different kinds of food when he bumped into someone. A rather intimidating man with an orangish brown suit.

"Oh hello, young man. I don't believe we've met, I'm Giovanni, the leader of the Viridian city gym. Do you happen to know where my daughter is?" He asked.

"Um may I see a picture?" Ash asked.

He pulled out a picture of… Giselle.

"Um no sir, I haven't." Ash sweated.

"You're sweating boy." The Giovanni's eyebrows furrowed.

"I haven't seen her before." Ash said as he quickly walked off.

As he left, Giovanni's face became angry.

'He knows something.'

With Ash

Ash quickly found what was necessary and went back to the spot where luckily, Bianca was.

"Bianca!" Ash quietly yelled.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Giselle's father is here." Ash said.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"He asked me about her, showed me her picture."

"Well we have what we need, let's go before the center closes." Bianca said.

The two quickly paid for their supplies and left.

Location skip: Pokecenter

The two got inside and locked the door.

"You're back." Leaf smiled.

Giselle ran up and hugged Ash.

"What took you so long?" Giselle asked.

"I ran into your dad." Ash said.

"What did you say?" Giselle asked.

"I lied." Ash smiled.

Giselle shed a tear of joy.

Later that evening

Ash and the others were in pajamas, eating dinner.

"Hey Giselle? Why are you scared of your father?" Leaf asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Well… when I was little, I told him I wanted to be a trainer and first he slapped me, and then he spanked me. When I was eight, I showed him that I caught cubone and he tried to throw him away. And about eight days ago, he said I was to marry the son of the owner of poke tech (wherever she's from in the anime) when I told him I wasn't going to, he… he gave me this." She lifted the back of her shirt and showed a scar from a burn mark.

"Oh my god." Leaf said.

"I ran away and now I'm back here. But since we're ready, we'll leave in the morning." Giselle said.

"Speaking of which." Ash said. He got up and rolled out a sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked.

"Well, going to sleep."

"No you sleep in the bed." Leaf said.

"No, you guys can sleep in the bed." Ash said.

"But-"

"Guys, I know Ash. If he wants to sleep on the floor he's gonna." Leaf said.

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

That night

The room was quiet, Leaf and Bianca slept in one bed, Giselle was asleep in the other, and Ash was sleeping on the floor when he heard crying. It was Giselle.

"Giselle?" Ash yawned.

"Ah!" Giselle yelped.

"It's okay, it's me." Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash, I can't sleep." Giselle said.

Ash sat on her bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, we're here for you." Ash said.

She nodded. As he left he felt her hand grab him.

"Ash, please stay next to me." She said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Please." She begged.

"Okay." Ash said.

He got into the bed and fell asleep instantly. (thank god he's stupid) Giselle got closer and placed her head on his shoulders and fell asleep.

The next morning

Outside the room

"Mmm morning A- ASH?!" Leaf yelled.

Inside

Leaf woke up and saw Ash in bed with Giselle.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You two…" Leaf was too embarrassed to speak.

"She wanted me to stay so she could sleep." Ash said.

"We didn't do anything." Giselle glared.

'Not as much as I wanted too.' Giselle thought to herself.

"O-Okay." Leaf said.

Outside

"Well, where should we go?" Ash asked.

"I hear the gym in Pewter city is under construction so I guess cerulean city." Bianca said.

"I guess this is goodbye." Leaf said sadly.

"Okay goodbye." Bianca quickly said.

"Yes now we should go." Giselle said.

"Why not join us?" Ash asked.

The two girls fell of anime style.

"Are you sure?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to have you around." Ash smiled.

"Well okay." Leaf said.

The four of them walked out of the city and headed for cerulean city.

Meanwhile

In the Viridian city gym

"I want you two to follow this boy." Giovanni said.

"Yes, sir." The two people saluted.


	3. An Additional Condolence of Feelings

**I'd like to give a shoutout and my condolences to red the Pokemon master, his grandad died recently and I hope that he found peace in heaven. But, in a strange way, I think that he would want me to finish what his grandson asked so…**

 **We find our four "friends" walking down the path to cerulean city. Over the break, Ash has caught a Pidgeot, and a Charmander from an abusive trainer, Giselle has calmed down after leaving the city again and caught a Bulbasaur, and the girls have been getting along-**

"He's mine." Leaf whispered.

"No he's mine." Giselle said.

 **…most of the time.**

"Okay guys, we are about two miles from cerulean city so we should probably set up camp." Ash said.

"Okay." Giselle said.

"How are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm just glad we're out of that city." Giselle blushed.

"Hey, can you give us a hand?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah sure." Ash smiled.

In the bushes

"Are you sure that's her?" The man asked.

"Of course I'm sure that's his daughter." The woman said.

"Okay, let's get this over with." The man said.

The two stood up and walked over.

With Giselle

Giselle looked and saw two people with her father's logo on it. She became nervous and ran in front of Ash.

"G-Giselle what is it?" Ash asked.

"Hey!" He heard.

He looked behind him and saw the two people.

"Who are you?" Ash pushed Giselle behind him.

"We're here to take that girl back to her home." They said.

"She doesn't want to go back." Ash said.

"Well we don't care. As long as we get paid, we finish the job. Now scram kid, before we hurt you." They said.

Ash glared at them.

"Ooh, I see. A certain boyfriend is the protector of our target. This will be so much fun." The girl said.

Ash blushed at that comment, but quickly regained his thought and released Riolu.

"Meowth, go!"

"Use aura sphere."

"Uh." Before they said a word, Meowth was out.

"Is that all you had?" Ash asked.

"Stupid brat!" The woman pulled a knife out, but it was shot out of her hand by a fireball.

"You two you are under arrest for attempting assault." Officer Jenny yelled.

"Run! We'll be back." They said.

"I think we should just get to the city." Ash said.

Giselle nodded and hugged Ash.

"You've saved me twice now." Giselle shed a tear.

"I look out for those I care for." Ash said.

Giselle blushed at this.

"Come on, we should get there." Ash said.

Location skip: cerulean city

"Wow this city is huge." Bianca said.

"I've heard stories from grandpa but wow." Leaf said.

"Where do you guys want to go?"

"SHOPPING!" They yelled.

"O-Okay, how about I go to the store. We're running low on food and water."

"Okay, we'll meet at the Pokecenter. I can't wait to get into bed." Giselle said.

"Sounds good." Ash waved as he headed off.

With Ash

Ash was grabbing a box of Pikachu-Os when he ran into someone.

"Ow oh I'm so sorry." Ash winced as he rubbed his head.

"Watch where yo- oh um it's no problem…" the girl blushed.

'Why is it that every girl I meet blush?' Ash asked himself.

"Here." She offered a hand.

This girl had orange hair, a yellow tank top, and blue shorts.

"Thanks." Ash said as he grabbed the hand.

"So what's your name?" Ash asked.

"Misty Waterflower, w-what's yours?" She blushed.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

"I assume your here to fight the gym leader?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tomorrow. Long walk." Ash sighed.

Misty chuckled at that.

"Well, where are you staying?" Misty asked.

'Oh my god, Misty idiot. Of course he's staying at the center. That's where all the trainers stay.'

"I'm staying at the center, what about you?" Ash asked.

"Oh I'm a local, I stay at aquarium here."

"You live at the aquarium?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Misty giggled as she thought about it.

"Like, Misty! Hurry up." They heard.

"*sigh* I'm coming!" Misty sighed.

Before she left, she looked at Ash and waved.

"B-bye Ash." Misty blushed as she ran off.

Ash smiled as she left.

"Now then, time to get all this stuff to the room." Ash said.

With Giselle

Giselle was in the center with the others, waiting for Ash. Suddenly Ash walked in… with nothing?

"Ash? Where is all of the stuff?" Giselle asked.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"The groceries? Oh nevermind." Giselle glared.

"Uh I don't know you." Ash said.

"Oh Ash is back, come on. The room's ready." Bianca yelled.

Giselle looked at Ash and sighed.

"We'll talk in the room." Giselle grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him away.

Twenty minutes later

An exhausted Ash and his Riolu walked into the lobby with the groceries.

'Master, shouldn't all this walking make you stronger?' Riolu asked.

"Some would think that." Ash wheezed.

"Are you okay, sir?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, I'm just meeting a few people here." Ash sighed.

"I thought you were already with them. Three girls?" She asked.

"Yeah- oh no. Riolu lets go. Uh what floor?" Ash asked.

"Room 3 on floor 2." She pointed.

"Okay… lets go." Ash said.

In the room

"Where is everything?" Bianca asked.

"He doesn't know what we're talking about." Giselle said.

Leaf walked in and saw "Ash" up close.

"Uh guys, this isn't Ash." Leaf said.

"What?"

"Hey Leaf, what's going on?" Satoshi asked.

"Well Satoshi, you see-" Leaf was interrupted when a now VERY exhausted Ash walked in with the supplies.

"Ash?" Satoshi asked.

"Satoshi… what're you doing here?" Ash sighed.

"Um I was getting a room for the evening when these two started interrogated me." Satoshi said.

"What's going on?" Giselle asked.

"Giselle, Bianca, this is my twin brother Satoshi Ketchum." Ash said.

"Hey." Satoshi waved.

The two girls fell over anime style and apologized.

Later that evening

Ash and Satoshi were outside looking at the sky.

"So brother, how've you been the last three days?" Ash asked.

"Eh, I didn't win the badge. Guy called me a baby and told me to get the other badges before I can fight him. I see that you are doing well for yourself." Satoshi smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Please, Ash. It's obvious." Satoshi said.

Ash shrugged.

"Dude, you have three girls who're in love with you. I mean, I've known Leaf has had a crush on you forever, Giselle blushed as soon as I walked into the center, and Bianca kept giving me glances and then blushed away."

"No way they like me. They're way too pretty." Ash said.

"I don't know man. But if you had to pick, who?"

"What?" Ash asked.

While this question was being asked, the girls were listening.

"Who? Who would you pick?" Satoshi asked.

"Moment of truth." Bianca whispered.

"Shh." Leaf shushed her.

"…I can't pick. I kinda like them all at the same time."

"Oh there's a funny name for you, Ash Ketchum: pokemon master and harem king." Satoshi chuckled.

"Oh shut up."

The girls were wide eyed.

"He likes us all the same amount." Bianca said.

"Did you hear what Satoshi said?" Giselle asked.

"…" Leaf blushed.

"To be honest, I DO want to talk about stuff other than Ash." Leaf said.

"But to share a boyfriend… it doesn't sound normal." Bianca said.

"Well, you know the saying. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Giselle said.

"*sigh* Okay, all in favor of making a harem with Ash? Raise your hand." Leaf said.

Giselle and Bianca rose their hand.

"Okay, we'll tell him when he gets back inside." Leaf said.

Later that night

Ash and Satoshi walked in and saw the girls in their pajamas.

"Um Ash we want to tell you something, privately." Leaf looked at Satoshi.

"*sigh* I'll be outside." Satoshi groaned as he shut the door.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, we want to tell you something. Come closer." Giselle said.

"Um okay." Ash leaned in.

"Closer." Giselle said.

A bit closer.

"This." Leaf said as she and the other two kissed him.

Ash was as red as a tomato.

"Uh what?" Ash stuttered.

"Well, I've liked you ever since we've met." Leaf said.

"And I've liked you since you've saved me twice." Giselle said.

"And me once." Bianca said.

"Basically, we all like you, Ash. And over the last few days, we've been fighting over who can ask you. That is, until we heard you and Satoshi earlier."

Ash blushed.

"So we made a decision. Ash, will you go out with the three of us?" Giselle blushed as she asked this.

Ash was stunned. Three girls, one a childhood friend, just asked him to date all three of them at the same time.

"Uh…" Ash said.

They looked down when he spoke.

"Yes?" He said.

"Yay." They kissed him again.

The next day

Ash woke up from his sleep and saw the girls were asleep still. He snuck out, woke Satoshi up from the couch, got dressed, and headed to the lobby.

"So they just asked you?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, I was so surprised." Ash said.

"You lucky bastard." Satoshi chuckled.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"I'm gonna make a call to mom. Go ahead." Satoshi said.

Location skip: gym?

Ash stared at the sign.

Cerulean city aquarium

"I guess this is it?"

'I live at the aquarium.' He remembered.

"I wonder if Misty is here?"

Inside

"You stupid brat!" Ash heard a smack.

"I'm sorry." He heard Misty cry.

He ran in and saw that three older girls were standing in front of Misty and a staryu that she was holding. Misty had a red handprint on her face.

"Hey kid, give us a minute. We're talking with our sister." One of them yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" Misty yelled.

"You think that, like, what you did would be forgiven, like, that?" One of them snapped her fingers.

"I didn't know he would spray." Misty said.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

This time, Misty looked at him and smiled.

"ASH!" Misty ran over.

"Misty, get back here."

"Misty, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Staryu shot a bunch of water at my oldest sister when she called him patrick star." Misty said.

"And they hit you?" Ash asked.

She nodded.

"Misty, are you done talking to this loser?" One of them asked.

"I came to fight for the gym badge, but now… I also want Misty to join me on my journey."

Misty looked at him.

"Use her for fun? Okay, but you gotta win first." They said.

Ash balled his hand into a fist.

"Riolu, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Seel, win our sister." The eldest looking sister said.

With the girls

They walked down to the lobby and saw Satoshi.

"Satoshi, where's Ash?" Leaf asked.

"He went to the gym to fight the leader. I was heading over there now if you guys wanna join." Satoshi said.

"Of course we are." Giselle said.

When they got there, they head fierce yelling. They walked in and saw a seel was against Riolu. Then they saw Ash and some girl.

"Who're you?" Giselle asked.

"I'm Misty." Misty smiled.

"Oh what happened to your face?" Bianca asked.

Misty looked at her sisters.

"Ash said that if he wins, I get to go with him." Misty said.

"Was that what you-"

"Yes, I want to leave this place and never come back." Misty shed a tear.

The girls looked at each other.

"Hey Misty, do you have a crush on Ash?" Leaf asked.

Misty blushed.

"Oh my gosh, you do." Leaf said.

"Don't tell him." Misty said.

"Don't worry, we won't tell our boyfriend." Bianca smiled.

"Thanks, I- wait what?" Misty asked.

"We're all dating him." Giselle said.

"Not me, that'd be weird." Satoshi waved.

"C-Can I… join?" Misty asked.

"Hold on." The girls then formed a circle.

"What do you think?" Leaf asked.

"She seems nice." Bianca said.

"And she's abused by her sisters. That's more than enough for me." Giselle said.

"Okay." Leaf said.

With Ash

"Use aura to find seel's location and use one more bone rush!" Ash yelled.

Riolu stood still for a minute, formed a bone in his hand and charged to the right corner of the gym floor. Seel popped out of the water to see a bone coming right at him. He was then the cause of a new hole in the wall.

"Seel is, like, unable to battle. This kid wins?" One of them said.

With Misty

Misty was so happy. She was accepted into the "group" and she da finally get away from her sisters.

"Hey guys, I w-" Ash was interrupted when Misty kissed him.

He looked behind Misty and saw three thumbs up.

Behind that, Satoshi was upside down anime style.

Outside

"So where are we off to next?" Leaf asked.

"I suggest we head to Vermillion. Pewter city is still under construction." Giselle said.

"Didn't Satoshi say that the guy there was really tough? We should head to Celadon city." Misty said.

The others nodded.

"I guess we're heading to celadon city." Ash smiled.

Riolu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and formed a stance pointing to the path.

"Let's go!" Ash yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Family Member

We find the group resting on the side of the road. Over the walk, Ash's Charmander became a charmeleon, Leaf and Bianca's Bulbasaurs became Venasaurs, Satoshi's charmeleon became a Charizard, Giselle first caught a butterfree, and her cubone became a marowak, and Misty's staryu became a Starmie.

Right now, Ash was taking a nap, Satoshi was training Charizard to use flamethrower, Misty and Bianca were hydrating their pokemon, Leaf was teaching Venasaur how to use hyper beam, and Giselle was feeding her butterfree.

"So how much farther until celadon city, Satoshi?" Bianca asked.

"It's about a days walk." Satoshi said.

"Ugh." Misty groaned.

"Hey this gives us time to talk. What are your stories?" Satoshi asked.

"Everyone knows mine." Giselle looked down.

Bianca put her hand on Giselle's shoulder.

"Same." Misty said.

"I'm the granddaughter of the world famous Samuel Oak so I'm expected to be the best, like my stupid brother." Leaf said.

"Bianca?" Giselle asked.

"… I-I don't want to talk about it." Bianca looked very sad and scared.

"It's okay, you're with friends and fellow girlfriends." Misty said.

Bianca sighed.

"Ash isn't my first boyfriend… I had another one who was…" Bianca stopped.

"Did he hurt you?" Satoshi asked.

Bianca nodded.

"He eventually gave me this." Bianca lifted her sleeve and showed a burn mark.

"Is that from a pokemon?" Misty asked.

"He had a Blaziken who would burn me if I did anything wrong." Bianca began to cry.

The girls hugged her closely.

"Don't worry, my brother isn't like that. He would never hurt anyone." Satoshi said.

"What about me?" Ash yawned.

Bianca wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Oh nothing, let's go. We can rest when it's nighttime." Bianca said.

The others looked at each other.

Fast forward

"Lavender town." Ash said as he looked at the sign.

"I suggest we sleep here." Misty said.

"It's true, we don't have very many supplies and I would like to sleep in a bed, not a sleeping bag." Giselle said.

"I agree." Leaf sighed.

"Okay, I'll go get us the room. Satoshi, can you take the pokemon to the center to be treated? Girls get whatever you would like for dinner. I know that my choices were a little… fatty." Ash scratched the back of his head.

The girls giggled as they all gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, after thanking him and handing Satoshi their pokemon.

"They really love you." Satoshi said.

"Yeah." Ash flew away anime style.(anime style of that: Ash is a chili on a cloud, his eyes are hearts and he's floating away)

"Well I'll check us in." Ash said.

"You should probably call mom."

"Oh man I forgot."

"It's okay, I'm sure you have an excuse to be three months late." Satoshi chuckled.

As soon as Satoshi said that, Ash sprinted to the nearest televideo.

In Kanto

Delia was hanging laundry when a nine year old boy walked out.

"Mom, the televideo is ringing." He said.

"Okay, thank you Issei." Delia waved.

She walked to the televideo and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

'Hey mom.'

"Oh Ash how are you?" Delia smiled.

'I've been traveling and training, so I've been busy.' Ash laughed.

"Well as long as you're staying healthy, I'm fine. How's Riolu?"

'He's good,' Ash released Riolu who waved. 'He's getting stronger everyday.'

"Well I won't hold you from your training any longer. Take care and try to call more." Delia smiled.

With Ash

"Okay I will. Bye mom." Ash said as he hung up the phone.

"Well what's going on, Ashy boy? Calling your mommy?" Ash heard.

"*sigh* Hey Gary, what're you up to?" Ash asked.

"I'm just getting a room, winning so many badges and battles really tires you out." Gary stretched his arms.

"That's great for you." Ash said as he was walking away. However, he was stopped when Gary placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"How many gym badges have YOU won?" Gary asked.

"I've won one. I couldn't fight the Viridian gym leader because of some… problems and I couldn't fight the pewter city gym leader because the gym is under construction." Ash said.

"Uh huh, a likely excuse for a failure. I bet my sister is has gotten more badges than you." Gary laughed.

"Well actually no, and I know." Ash said.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Ash." They heard.

Leaf and the others walked in with their food.

"Are you ready?" Leaf asked.

"Leaf what are you doing with this loser?"

"Hey don't talk about our boyfriend like that." Giselle said.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Gary, meet Giselle, Misty Waterflower, Bianca, and you've met Leaf. They're all my girlfriends." Ash said. They smiled at Gary.

'Wow it felt weird saying that.' Ash thought to himself.

"Did you get the room?" Bianca asked.

"No. I was, when Gary was saying how much of a bad trainer I am." Ash said.

The girls glared at Gary, who gulped.

"See you around Gary." Ash said as he walked to the front desk.

Gary was left with his jaw wide open.

Inside

"Man that was a hike." Giselle said.

"I couldn't agree more." Bianca yawned.

Ash brought their stuff in and placed it in the closet. When he turned around, he had the biggest nosebleed ever. The four girls were removing their shirts and pants.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see anything!" Ash shut his eyes.

"Ash it's okay. We're all dating, so it's okay." Misty smiled.

Ash kept his eyes shut.

"Such a gentleman." He heard Leaf say as felt a kiss on his cheek.

After about two minutes, he heard Misty.

"Okay, Ash you can open your eyes." Misty said.

He opened his eyes and saw that the girls were in their pajamas. Giselle had pokeball pajama pants and a grey tank top, Misty had squirtle pajama shorts, and a Pokeball shirt, Leaf had a white nightgown, and Bianca had Gardevoir pajama pants, and a big Gardevoir shirt.

"Thanks for not being a perverted boyfriend." Giselle kissed him.

Ash blushed, making the girls laugh.

"Hey, I got the center to take the pokemon for the night. What's the plan?" Satoshi asked.

"Dinner." The girls said.

Later that night

Ash was setting up his sleeping bag in the TV room when the girls walked out. Satoshi kindly paid for another room.

"Ash what are you doing?" Bianca asked.

"Well I'm setting up my bed." Ash smiled.

"Why?" Leaf asked.

"Well I like to sleep." Ash chuckled.

"No, why are you setting up a sleeping bag? We have your bed all ready." Giselle said.

"What?" Ash asked.

Ash walked over to them and saw that they moved the two beds together. Ash looked at them and blushed.

"Come on, it'll be way better than a sleeping bag." Bianca smiled as she grabbed his hand.

Meanwhile

"You're telling me that this boy, this ten year old boy was able to beat you?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, sir…" James said.

"*sigh* Keep trying, it's just luck." Giovanni said.

"Yes sir." The two said.

He then slammed his fist onto the desk.

"But if you come back empty handed again, I will incinerate both of you and do it myself." Giovanni glared.

"Y-Yes sir." They said.

When they were gone, Giovanni looked at a picture of Giselle.

"You will come back, no matter what." Giovanni said.

Back with Satoshi

Satoshi woke up, showered, got dressed, and walked to his brother's room. He opened the doors and blushed like a tomato. Ash was in between the four girls, who were slightly revealing.

"Oh my god." Satoshi said.

Ash opened his eyes, looking at Satoshi and shushed him.

Later

Everyone was dressed and eating breakfast.

"So what's the plan?"

"We should get some supplies. We only bought enough food for dinner an breakfast."

"I can take care of that." Satoshi said.

"I was gonna look around here." Ash said.

"We were gonna take a nap." The girls said.

"You guys deserve it. You walked a lot on the way here." Ash said.

Giselle tiredly smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go, brother." Satoshi said.

"Okay." Ash said.

Outside

"You lucky bastard." Satoshi punched Ash's arm.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You slept with all of them."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're only eleven man!" Satoshi yelled.

"I only slept with them that's it." Ash said.

"Wait you didn't…" Satoshi said.

"No!" Ash was shocked he would say that.

Ash and Satoshi walked to the Pokecenter and retrieved all of the group's pokemon. However, Riolu's pokeball was shaking violently.

'Master, release me!'

Ash did as he was asked and released Riolu.

'Master, we have to hurry!'

"What?"

Riolu rushed out of the center and sprinted off.

Ash chased after him. He ran around the corner and saw a house far from the town. It was totally destroyed and abandoned.

"What the?" Ash asked.

'Master, there's someone in there. Their aura is very low.'

Ash ran in.

"Hello?" Ash asked.

He heard crying upstairs. He ran up and to the right and saw a little girl, around three months old. She had long black hair, and gray eyes.

"Bad!" She yelled.

"Hey, I'm a good. What happened here?"

"Mama… poppa…" she began to cry.

Ash looked in the other room and saw two bodies under a bedsheet, blood over it.

"Oh my god." Ash said.

Ash walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Bad!" She yelled.

"No, I'm not bad. I'm good, I am…"

"B-Big brother." She cried into Ash's shirt.

"Y-Yeah, I'm big brother. What's your name?" Ash said.

"Yui." Yui said.

"Okay, Yui. This is Riolu. He will take you outside. Big brother needs to take care of something." Ash said.

She nodded and followed Riolu.

Later

Ash carried the father out to one of the graves. He then took the mother out and placed placed her in the grave. Ash looked at the bodies and kneeled.

"I may not know Yui but I promise to take care of her." Ash said.

He stood up and buried the two.

"No!" He heard.

He looked and saw Yui running over with a blue and orange flower in her hands.

"Yui?! Don't come near here." Ash said.

"Momma, poppa. Rest well." Yui shed a tear as she placed the blue flower on her father's grave and an orange flower on her mother's grave.

Yui cried as she waddled into Ash's legs. Ash picked Yui up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'm taking you away from here." Ash said.

With Satoshi

"Where the hell is Ash?" Satoshi asked.

"Maybe he wanted to go for a run?" Giselle asked.

*knock knock*

Misty opened the door and was so confused when she saw her boyfriend with a three month old kid asleep on his shoulder.

"Ash, you need to explain this right now." Misty said.

Later

Yui was asleep in the bed while Ash was talking with the others.

"Riolu found her in her old house. It appeared to have been broken into. I found her like that, her parents are…" Ash looked at her.

"Oh my god…" Giselle shed a tear.

Misty saw her wake up, stretch and look around.

"B-Big brother?" Yui asked nervously.

"Yui, I'm right here. I'm just talking to a few people." Ash said.

"Big brother?" Giselle asked.

"She called me that as she began to cry into my shirt, so I went with it. I couldn't just leave her there." Ash said.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They walked into the bedroom and saw Yui getting nervous.

"Big brother?" Yui asked.

"Yui, these are my girlfriends. Meet Giselle, Leaf, Misty, and Bianca. Also, meet my twin brother, Satoshi. We're going to take care of you." Ash said.

Yui's stomach growled.

"Here, kid." Satoshi said as he handed her a sandwich he was going to have for lunch.

Yui hesitatingly reached for it. She grabbed it and began to eat the sandwich.

"Yui, we're going to take care of you." Ash smiled.

Ash sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Yui looked at him and hugged him. The girls smiled at this.

Outside

The group was at the border of the city. Yui was on Ash's back when she tugged on Ash's ear.

"Ah, Yui what is it?" Ash winced.

"Home." Yui pointed at the city.

"What?" Ash asked.

Yui looked at the city and waved at it.

"Bye momma. Bye poppa." Yui said.

"Are you ready, Yui?" Ash asked.

"Mm hmm." Yui said.

As Ash picked Yui up, Giselle spoke.

"Where are we off to next?" Giselle asked.

"I guess celadon city, it's the closest city from here." Misty said.

"I agree." Bianca said.

"Let's go then." Ash smiled.

 **And like that, Ash has gained a new family member in the group. See ya soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Bondful Relationship

**We're going to do things a little different from the anime.**

We find our group hanging out near a lake. Yui was eating some small cut up pieces of food with Ash, Satoshi was fishing, and the girls were playing in the water.

"How's your food?" Ash asked.

"Yummy." Yui giggled.

"That's great." Ash chuckled.

It has been about a week since Ash met Yui, and it has been great. All of the girls adore Yui, and she adores everything. Ash looked at the girls and waved, and they waved back.

"Big brother…?" Yui yawned.

"I know you're tired but don't worry, we have about two miles left." Ash said.

Yui pouted.

"Would you like me to carry you when we start walking?" Ash asked.

Yui nodded.

In the bushes

"Okay, this is our last chance. I have an idea." The woman said.

"What is it Jessie?" James asked.

"ASH I NEED A HAND!" Satoshi yelled.

Ash ran over to see Satoshi was at the edge of the cliff. He grabbed the fishing pole and helped out.

"Pull! Pull! Pull!" Ash yelled.

After the third pull, they yanked on a giant magikarp. They heard cheering and clapping from the girls.

"I think we have dinner AND breakfast taken care of." Ash chuckled.

"No kidding." Satoshi laughed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" They heard.

Ash turned and saw the two people who're after Giselle had…

"YUI!" Ash yelled.

"Big brother!" Yui cried.

In the forest

A small pokemon was walking through the bushes when it heard Yui.

"Pi?"

With Ash

"Let her go!" Ash yelled.

"Hand over Giselle and then we'll hand her back." Jessie said.

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Pichu." They heard.

They turned around and looked down to see a Pichu. The two burst out laughing, not realizing they let Yui go.

"Get out of here you little rat." James said.

"PI… CHUUUU!" Pichu used Thundershock.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The two screeched as they were electrocuted.

As this happened, Giovanni's drone was watching.

"Such failures." Giovanni said.

He walked to a part of the wall and opened it.

"Are you ready to train?" Giovanni smirked.

A thing that looked half pokemon half machine looked at him.

With the group

"He's cute." Yui smiled as she nuzzled Pichu's face.

"Hey Pichu, would you like to join us?" Ash asked.

"Pi Pichu." Pichu hopped on top of Yui's head.

'It seems that Pichu likes Yui.' Riolu said.

"Okay Yui, here." Ash handed her a pokeball.

"Pichu, ready?" Yui asked.

Pichu nodded.

"Okay." Yui tossed the ball at Pichu.

*voosh* *ting* *ting* *ting* *beep*

"Yay!" Yui cheered.

"Okay, let's eat. And then we can go." Ash said.

"Pichu!" Pichu nodded.

Time skip: 3 hours later

"Celadon city." Ash read.

"We're finally here." Giselle sighed in relief.

"Well I was planning on heading to the gym. Where do you guys want to go?"

"Well before we go to the hotel, we wanted to go to the perfume store here. It's known to be hugely popular." Bianca said.

"Ash can we go?" Giselle asked.

"Why are you asking me? You can do whatever you like." Ash smiled.

Giselle blushed embarrassingly.

"Sorry, I'm so stupid." Giselle said.

"Giselle." She heard.

She looked up and saw Ash was angry.

"Never say that again."

"What?"

"Never call yourself stupid. You are smart, beautiful, and honest." Ash said.

Giselle blushed and kissed him.

"Always the hero." Leaf chuckled.

"Eww." Yui made a 'yuck' face.

"Pi." Pichu made the same face.

"I'm gonna go get the rooms." Satoshi said.

"Okay, see you soon." Ash said.

"Ash do you want to join us?"

"Umm…" Ash sweatdropped. He didn't really want to go, but he doesn't want to disappoint his girlfriends.

"Okay." Ash said.

"Yay!"

At the store

"Ooh smell this, leaf." Misty said.

"I like that smell." Leaf chuckled.

Ash sat in the one chair there while his girlfriends were trying different perfumes.

"Anything I can get you, sir?" Ash heard.

"No thank you." Ash smiled.

He couldn't take the smells. He had to get some air.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk. Yui, stay here." Ash said.

Yui nodded and sat down.

"Okay Ash." Bianca waved.

Ash walked outside and inhaled.

"Fresh air." Ash sighed.

"Peaceful isn't it?" He heard.

He looked to his right and saw a girl with long dark blue hair. What pointed itself out was her black eye.

"Hi there, my name's Dawn." Dawn smiled.

"I'm Ash. Say, what happened to your eye?" Ash asked.

"Oh… it's nothing." Dawn said.

"Dawn, I know we just met but I know when someone's lying." Ash said.

"Hey Dawn, who's this clown?" They heard.

"J-Just a friend Damien." Dawn said.

"Oh really? Let me talk with this friend of yours." Damien laughed.

Ash glared at him. He immediately knew how Dawn got that black eye.

"This guy? Don't make me laugh, he's a wimp."

"I'm sorry." Dawn said.

"I'm going to get some food, just try to cover that stupid bruise up." Damien said as he left.

When he was gone, Dawn sighed in relief.

"Dawn, did he do that to you?" Ash pointed at her eye.

"Look, Ash. You seem really nice, but I don't know you too well. It's been nice talking to you." Dawn said as she walked away.

"Ash, we're ready. Do you want to head to the gym?" Bianca asked.

"No… um I'm going to go for a walk." Ash said.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ash said.

"Okay, well I guess we'll meet you at the hotel." Leaf said.

"Here, little Yui. I got you." Giselle picked up Yui.

"Big brother." Yui said.

"I won't be gone for long." Ash said.

When they were gone, Ash quickly tried to catch up to Dawn. He found her sitting in a park, looking at the sky.

"Um may I sit here?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Dawn said.

"Dawn, I need to know."

"Why should I tell you? I don't know you." Dawn said.

"That may be true but I care for everyone." Ash said.

"If you really want to know…" Dawn looked around, and nodded.

"No boyfriend should do that." Ash said.

"He says its a way to correct me." Dawn said.

"It's a way to dominate you, Dawn." Ash said.

"But I love him." Dawn said.

"Do you love him or do you stay his girlfriend out of fear of what he will do to you otherwise?" Ash asked.

Dawn's eyes widened. She felt him place his hand on her's.

"Dawn, me and my group can take care of you." Ash said.

"Dawn!" She heard.

She looked and saw Damien.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

Dawn looked at Ash who looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't let yourself be his slave." Ash said.

"Dawn, I won't ask again!" Damien yelled.

Dawn walked towards Damien.

Ash sighed and walked back to the hotel room.

With Dawn

Dawn constantly heard that sentence in her head and saw Ash's face.

'Don't let yourself be his slave.'

She walked inside after feeling a slap on her behind.

"Get into that dress I like." Damien said.

"No." Dawn said.

"Excuse me?" Damien asked.

"No, Damien. I'm never doing anything for you ever again." Dawn walked into her room and packed what little clothes she had.

"What's this sudden hatred for me? It's that Ash guy isn't it?" Damien asked.

"No, it's been ever since I let you treat me like a punching bag. Ash just helped me realize that." Dawn said.

"You're not leaving." Damien stood in front of the door.

Dawn looked at him and punched him.

"I won't miss you, asshole." Dawn said as she walked out the door.

"DAWN!" Damien yelled.

With Ash

Ash was quiet at dinner while everyone was eating. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Ash what's wrong?"

"This… girl I met today. Her boyfriend beats her and I tried to help her but she refused."

"Wow you have four girlfriends and it's still not enough." Satoshi chuckled.

*knock* *knock*

Ash opened the door and saw Dawn with a suitcase.

"H-Hi Ash." Dawn blushed.

"D-Dawn?! What're you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Who is it?" Misty asked.

"Um it's the girl I was talking about." Ash said.

"Ash, you said that you can take care of me. I broke up with Damien, and now I'm scared." Dawn looked both ways of the hall.

"Come in, come in." Ash said.

Ash escorted Dawn to the table.

"Guys, this is Dawn uh…"

"Berlitz." Dawn waved.

"Oh sweety, your eye. Here, hold on." Leaf walked to the freezer and gave her an ice pack.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"We heard about that awful boy. Know that Ash is the complete opposite of that. The only thing I know he gets mad about is if you put yourself down." Giselle said.

"How do you know this?" Dawn asked.

"Experience. That's what being a good girlfriend requires."

"Girlfriend?"

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend too."

"We all are." Leaf said.

"Not us. I'm his twin, Satoshi and this is our newly adopted sister, Yui." Satoshi said.

Yui hopped off of Satoshi's lap, walked up to Dawn and looked at her.

"Um hi." Dawn was unsure of what to say.

Yui pointed at dawn and Ash and made a heart shape out of her hands.

"Okay, Yui time for bed." Ash quickly picked Yui up and walked away.

When they were gone, the girls looked at Dawn.

"So DO you like our boyfriend?" Leaf asked.

Dawn looked at the four and saw they looked angry.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me." Dawn begged.

The girls looked at each other.

"Hey." Dawn looked up and saw Bianca reach her hand out to her. Dawn took hold of it and was pulled up.

"You're not going to hit me?" Dawn asked.

"No." Leaf said.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Misty smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course." Bianca laughed.

"Uh guys, there's no bed for her." Leaf said.

"That's okay, I'll sleep on the floor." Dawn said.

"No." They heard.

They looked and saw Ash had a blanket and a pillow from the closet.

"You can sleep in my bed, I can sleep in here." Ash said.

"Oh Ash, no you can't."

"I can and I will." Ash smiled.

"It's no use changing his mind." Satoshi said.

"O-Okay." Dawn blushed.

Later that night

"Dawn do you not have pajamas?"

"Well I lived with… my old boyfriend and he refused to let me buy many clothes…" Dawn said.

"Here." Misty said as she handed Dawn a pair of clothes.

"Thank you all for helping me." Dawn said.

"I would thank Ash, he found you and he helped you." Giselle said.

Dawn looked down.

Later that night

Dawn woke up, sweating and panting. She just had a nightmare where Damien was walking towards her, slowly. She saw a bloodied and beaten Ash behind him. She cried for help but saw no one but Damien.

Dawn got out of the bed and walked out to the kitchen. She was about to have some orange juice when…

"Nnng." She heard.

"Ahh!" Dawn dropped the carton of juice.

Dawn saw where the noise came from. It was Ash. The blanket was too small and he looked very uncomfortable sleeping on the floor.

Dawn walked up to Ash and shook him.

"Mmm Dawn? What is it?" Ash asked.

"I heard you groaning."

"Just a bad dream… I'm fine." Ash exhaustedly smiled.

"Also…" Dawn gasped.

"Dawn?" Ash stood up.

"C-Can I talk to you?" Dawn asked.

Ash nodded and sat on the couch, Dawn followed. When she looked at Ash, she began to cry and hugged him tightly.

"Dawn what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Ash, don't let Damien hurt me." Dawn cried.

Ash blushed and put his arms around her.

"I won't. None of us will." Ash said.

"I need to know you will protect me." Dawn said.

Ash hesitantly kissed her forehead.

"I will protect you, Dawn." Ash said.

Dawn smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Thank you, Ash." Dawn said.

The next day

The girls woke up and saw Dawn was missing. Bianca walked out and saw Dawn was sleeping with Ash, her head on his lap and the rest of her body off of him. Bianca gave him a "well?" look, and Ash's response was a smile and stroking her hair.

That morning

Everyone was dressed and at their destinations. The girls decided to take Dawn and Yui to the store while the brothers were at the gym.

"Let's go." Satoshi smiled.

Ash nodded.

The two walked in and saw the leader it was- the girl in the perfume store who offered Ash help.

Flashback

'Anything I can get you, sir?' Ash heard.

'No thank you.' Ash smiled.

Present

"So you wish to battle me? So be it." The woman said.

With the girls

"What about this?" Giselle asked as she handed Dawn a Charmander shirt.

"I'm sorry, but I like water type pokemon." Dawn apologized.

"It's okay. Pick whatever you like." Giselle smiled.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends." Misty said.

"What do you think Yui?" Giselle asked as she looked at Bianca who was carrying Yui.

Yui nodded.

"Dawn." Dawn heard, making her tense up.

"D-Damien." Dawn sweated.

The girls stood in front of Dawn and reached for their pokemon.

"Dawn, come back to me. I know that I was a jerk to you and I promise that I will change." Damien said.

Yui walked up to Damien and looked at him.

"Bad." Yui said.

"Huh?" Damien asked.

Yui pointed at his face and looked at the girls.

"Lemon." Yui said.

They looked at him and saw the burns in his eyes.

"You liar." Dawn said.

"You little brat!" Damien was gonna slap her when Pichu stepped in.

"Pi… CHHHUUU!" Pichu shouted.

"Aaaaaggggghhhh!" Damien shrieked as he was being electrocuted.

Giselle walked up to him and grabbed him by the hair.

"Don't try this again. Dawn is no longer your slave, she is with us, and we will protect her from scum like you." Giselle said.

She then tossed him backwards and walked back to Dawn.

In the gym

"Okay charmeleon, use ember!" Ash yelled.

"Char!" Charmeleon blew small flames at Erika's Weepingbell.

Weepingbell moved out of the way but was slightly hit.

"Now use tackle!" Ash said.

Charmeleon charged at the pokemon and tackled him against the ground. The result was Weepingbell fainting. Charmeleon stood up and roared loudly as his body began to glow. His back grew wings, his body grew in size, and his roar deepened. When the glow disappeared, a Charizard stood where charmeleon was. (Not doing the Aerodactyl part of the show)

"I suggest that you return Charizard quickly." Satoshi said.

"Why?"

Charizard looked at Ash and launched a flamethrower attack at him.

"Ahh return! Return!" Ash yelled as he pointed the pokeball at Charizard.

"You need to start all over again with Charizard like Charmander except this 'Charmander' can set you on fire." Satoshi said.

"Thanks for the warning, brother." Ash coughed.

"Gloom, go." Erika said.

"Riolu, you ready?" Ash asked.

'Of course.' Riolu said.

"Riolu, I choose you!"

'Okay, so a gloom is resistant to fighting types but not ground types. That's it.' Ash thought to himself.

"Okay Riolu, run as fast as you can around Gloom and use bone rush." Ash said.

Riolu did so and sprinted around gloom, hitting her with an aura formed bone. Gloom spun around and collapsed.

"Gloom is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner." The ref said.

Ash was about to return Riolu when Riolu began to glow.

"Do we have a two in one?" Satoshi asked.

When the glow disappeared, a Lucario stood in Riolu's place. Lucario looked at Ash and kneeled.

'Master, I am Lucario. I shall be your loyal pokemon until the end of time.' Lucario said.

"Lucario, I appreciate that, but I am not your master. I'm your friend." Ash said.

'As you wish master.' Lucario said.

"Lucario, I just said I'm not your master. You don't need to call me that." Ash said.

'As you wish master.' Lucario said.

"Ugh." Ash groaned.

"Ash. Here, this is the celadon city badge or the rainbow badge." Erika said, handing him the badge.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered.

"Now then. My turn." Satoshi said.

Fast forward

"That was a great battle, Satoshi. Here you go, the rainbow badge." Erika said.

The brothers looked at each other and high fived.

"And give these to those girls who were at the store yesterday." Erika handed them a bag of perfume.

"Thank you." Ash said as he grabbed the bag.

"Are you ready?" Satoshi asked.

"Let's go meet up with the others." Ash said.

Location skip: Giovanni's secret lab

Jessie and James were on their way to death row or to tell Giovanni that they failed again in trying to return his daughter.

"I hope you enjoyed your necks as much as I did." James said.

*BOOOM*

A being flew out of the lab and shortly after the lab exploded.

"Boss!" They yelled.

They ran to find Giovanni under a bit of rubble.

"Boss." They said as they lifted the debris.

"Rrg, stupid pokemon. What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We came to tell you-"

"That we need more money to get your daughter back." Jessie said.

"Fine, I don't care." Giovanni said as he got into a helicopter.

With the group

"Dawn, you ready?" Ash asked.

Dawn walked up and pulled Ash in for a kiss.

"Now I am." Dawn blushed.

"Yay" Yui cheered.

"Pichu." Pichu cheered.

"W-Well I guess we should start our journey to saffron city." Ash blushed.

Dawn smiled as they walked out.


	6. Chapter 6: A Separation of Love

**So I didn't do this in the first chapter. I don't own pokemon.**

Ash was searching through the bushes for something.

"Where are you?" Ash mumbled.

He searched one more bush before he heard a giggle.

'There you are.' Ash thought to himself.

He snuck up to the bush and quickly opened it.

"There you are!" Ash smiled.

Yui giggled as she hugged Ash.

"Okay, Yui. We should get back." Ash picked Yui up and began to walk out of the woods. Yui hugged Ash's head as they walked out. They walked over a bush and met up with the others.

"How was the game?" Giselle asked.

"She's a great hider." Ash smiled.

Yui hid her head behind Ash's head.

"Here." Satoshi handed Ash a slice of roasted magikarp that they caught a day ago.

Ash ripped a small piece off and handed it to Yui.

"Yui, you need to eat. Here." Ash said.

Yui took it and began to nibble on it.

"Here." Ash set Yui on a log.

"Guys, come out." Ash said.

Ash released his Charizard, his Lucario, and the Pidgeotto he recently caught.

Yui released Pichu, ripped a piece of the fish off and gave it to Pichu.

"Pi Pichu." Pichu nibbled on it.

Ash fed his pokemon some food.

"So how much further until saffron city?" Ash asked.

"About two hours, sweety." Giselle said.

"Well, I suggest that we stay here for about thirty minutes and then we get to saffron city." Ash said as he patted Pidgeotto's neck.

Fast forward

Ash carried Yui as they walked into the city.

"Yui were here." Ash smiled.

Ash looked at Yui and saw Yui was actually sleeping.

Ash and the others bought a room, put all their stuff in it and placed Yui in bed.

"Sweet dreams, Yui." Ash smiled.

He walked out and saw the girls were putting their luggage in the closet. Ash walked up and helped Dawn put her luggage in the corner.

"Thanks, Ash." Dawn kissed him.

"Hey, there's a pool outside. Let's go swimming." Leaf said.

"Yeah." The girls smiled.

Then Giselle looked at Ash.

"Ash, would you like to join us?" Giselle asked.

"Sure." Ash smiled.

Ash and the girls got into their bathing suits and walked out to the pool.

Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Bianca were enjoying some time in the pool while Giselle and Leaf were sunbathing.

Satoshi walked out and waved.

"What's up, Satoshi?" Ash asked.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back later." Satoshi said.

"Okay. Be safe." Ash said.

The girls waved goodbye to him.

With Satoshi

Satoshi was walking down the a road of the city when he ran into the two crooks who were after Giselle.

"All right twerp, where is she?" James asked.

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"Where's Giselle?" Jessie asked.

"I am not telling you." Satoshi said.

They reached for their Pokeballs.

"Do you think Meowth is powerful enough against my Charizard, Pidgeot, Geodude, and Raticate?" Satoshi asked.

"No, but this one is. Go, lickitung." Jessie said.

"Licky!" Lickitung yelled.

"Hey!" They heard.

(So I decided to mix another fanfic of mine with this.)

Satoshi looked to his left and saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had light blue twintails, the most beautiful blue eyes, a gray tank top, a black skirt.

"Sir, are these two bothering you?" She asked.

"Bothering? No we're just chatting with our old friend." James said.

"Now we should go. See you later." Jessie said, returning her pokemon and walking off with James.

Satoshi watched to make sure they were leaving.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"Um I was just exploring." Satoshi said.

"Well I can show you around." She said.

"Oh I don't want to bother you."

"It's no problem." She smiled.

"O-Okay." Satoshi blushed.

The two of them walked around the city, showing Satoshi the best areas to go, the landmarks, and restaurants. (Ooh la la) Satoshi and this girl were having a cup of coffee at a shop.

"This was fun. Thank you for helping me earlier, uh… oh my god. I have been hanging out with you all day and I haven't asked you for your name." Satoshi sweatdropped.

"Hehe That's okay. My name is Hatsune Jenny." Hatsune giggled.

"My name is Satoshi Ketchum."

"Satoshi. That's a nice name." Hatsune said.

"Hey!" They heard.

"Len, Rin! What're you two doing here?" Hatsune yelled.

"Oh nothing, we were just walking around when we saw you and your boyfriend." Len said.

"Len!" Hatsune said.

"Uh it's getting late, I have to get back." Satoshi said.

"But-"

Satoshi stood up and walked away. In reality, he walked around the corner and listened.

"You two just ruined my life." He heard Hatsune say.

"Oh come on Hatsune." Len said.

"He was really nice." Hatsune said.

"Do you think he's the one?" Rin asked.

"Rin!" Hatsune yelled.

With Hatsune

"Do you think he's the one?" Rin asked.

"Rin!" Hatsune yelled.

Satoshi walked back, making Hatsune blush so badly.

"H-Hey Satoshi, what is it?" Hatsune asked.

"Oh I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes." Hatsune said immediately.

"Great. I will meet you here at eleven?" Satoshi asked.

Hatsune nodded.

With Ash and the others

Ash was cradling Yui while the girls were still swimming.

"Mm." Yui snuggled into Ash's chest.

Ash smiled at Yui. Suddenly Satoshi walked in, hearts in his eyes.

"Hey, man. What happened on that walk?" Ash whispered.

"Ash… I'm in love." Satoshi sighed.

That evening

The group was sitting on the couch and floor.

"Do tell, Satoshi." Giselle said.

"Her name is Hatsune." Satoshi said.

Yui crawled out of Ash's arms, crawled up to Satoshi and hugged his legs.

"It seems Yui approves." Ash chuckled.

"What should I say? I'm going to see her again tomorrow." Satoshi said.

"Just be yourself." Giselle smiled.

"Don't tell her how you feel. Not yet, get to know her." Bianca said.

Timeskip: 1 week

Satoshi and Hatsune have hung out for the last six days. They've gotten to know each other every minute. This time, Satoshi was going to ask.

Satoshi woke up, showered, got dressed, and walked out.

At the shop

Satoshi walked around the corner and saw Hatsune was sitting in a chair facing away from him. He snuck up behind her and placed his hands, in front of her face.

"Guess who?" Satoshi chuckled.

"Umm is it a legendary pokemon?" She asked sarcastically.

"Haha very funny." Satoshi smiled.

"It's great to see you again." Hatsune hugged him.

"I know it's been like, a day." Satoshi looked at his wrist.

"Oh stop it." Hatsune playfully shoved him.

"So how are you?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm good. I'm sorry about my twin siblings. I swear, they are the devil's siblings." Hatsune said.

"So you're the devil?" Satoshi asked.

Hatsune chuckled.

"So where do you want to go?" Satoshi asked.

"Well I was thinking that we… run." Hatsune ran away laughing.

Satoshi chuckled as he chased after her. The two of them ran down the street, around the corner, through the alley and behind a building. Satoshi ran behind the building and saw Hatsune trying to hop up to a window.

"Here, I'll boost you up." Satoshi said.

Hatsune blushed.

"What?" Satoshi asked.

She held her skirt tightly.

"Oh oh my god, no I just- look, I'll close my eyes." Satoshi quickly shut his eyes.

"Just get over here and then do it. And don't. Even. Think. About. It." Hatsune glared.

Satoshi got next to her, set his hands up and shut his eyes tightly.

After about three minutes, he heard Hatsune talk.

"Okay." Hatsune said.

Satoshi opened his eyes and hopped up.

Inside

Satoshi looked around, it was an old music studio.

"This is my favorite secret area." Hatsune said.

"Secret? Why are you telling me about it if we met a day ago?" Satoshi asked.

"I feel like I can trust you." Hatsune blushed.

"Wow, this guitar still looks intact." Satoshi said, quickly to change the subject.

"You play?" Hatsune asked.

Satoshi nodded, sat down, and began to play some notes.

"That's really good." Hatsune said.

"Thanks." Satoshi smiled.

"So I forgot to ask, what do you like to do?" Satoshi asked.

"I like to take care of pokemon and… it's too embarrassing." Hatsune said.

"No…" Satoshi said.

"Well… do you promise you won't tell anyone?" Hatsune asked.

"Of course." Satoshi said.

"I also like to… sing and write songs." Hatsune blushed.

"You like to sing?" Satoshi asked.

"Don't laugh." Hatsune said.

"Can I hear you sing?" Satoshi asked.

"R-Really?" Hatsune asked.

"Yeah." Satoshi smiled.

"O-Okay." Hatsune stood tall, inhaled, and sang.

(Song: odds and ends)

"Itsudatte kimi wa waraware-mono da

Yaru koto nasu koto tsuitenakute

Ageku ni ame ni furare

Okini no kasa wa kaze de tondette

Soko no nora wa gokurou-sama to

Ashi o funzuketetta

Itsumodoori kimi wa kiraware-mono da

Nanni mo sezu tomo toozakerarete

Doryoku o shite miru kedo

Sono riyuu nante 'Nanto naku?' de

Kimi wa tohou ni kurete kanashindeta

Nara atashi no koe o tsukaeba ii yo

Hito ni yotte wa rikai funou de

Nante mimizawari, hidoi koe datte

Iwareru kedo

Kitto kimi no chikara ni nareru

Dakara atashi o utawasete mite

Sou kimi no kimi dake no kotoba de sa"

Satoshi's eyes widened as he heard her angelic voice. She offered him a hand and he gladly accepted it.

"Tsuzutte tsuranete

Atashi ga sono kotoba o sakebu kara

Egaite risou o

Sono omoi wa dare ni mo furesasenai

Garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku

Ari no mama o bukiyou ni tsunaide

Seiippai ni oogoe o ageru

Itsukara ka kimi wa ninki-mono da

Takusan no hito ni motehayasare atashi mo hana ga takai

Demo itsukara ka kimi wa kawatta

Tsumetaku natte dakedo sabishisou datta

Mou kikai no koe nante takusan da

Boku wa boku jishin nanda yo tte

Tsui ni kimi wa osaekirenaku natte

Atashi o kiratta

Kimi no ushiro de dareka ga iu

'Tora no i o karu kitsune no kuse ni' tte

Kimi wa hitori de naiteta'nda ne

Kikoeru? Kono koe

Atashi ga sono kotoba o kakikesu kara

Wakatteru hontou wa

Kimi ga dare yori yasashii itte koto

Garakuta no koe wa soshite utatta

Hoka no dare demo nai kimi no tame ni

Kishindeku genkai o koete

Futari wa donna ni takusan no

Kotoba o omoitsuita koto darou

Dakedo ima wa nani hitotsu omoitsukanakute

Dakedo nani mo kamo wakatta

'Sou ka, kitto kore wa yume da.

Eien ni samenai, kimi to aeta, sonna yume'

Garakuta wa shiawase sou na egao o shita mama

Dore dake yonde mo mou ugokanai

Nozonda hazu no ketsumatsu ni kimi wa nakisakebu

Uso daro uso daro tte

Sou nakisakebu"

She looked at Satoshi and looked down.

"Boku wa muryoku da.

Garakuta hitotsu datte sukue ya shinai'

Omoi wa namida ni

Potsuri potsuri to sono hoo o nurasu"

Satoshi placed her fingers under face and lifted her up to look at him.

"S-Sato-" Hatsune was interrupted as Satoshi leaned in and kissed her. Hatsune closed her eyes and returned the kiss. After about a minute, the two separated to breathe.

"Hatsune, I think I'm in love." Satoshi said.

"Really? I feel the same." Hatsune said.

The two kissed again with more passion.

"Would you like to finish my song?" Hatsune asked.

"Of course." Satoshi said.

"Sono toki sekai wa

Totan ni sono iro o

Ookiku kaeru

Kanashimi yorokobi

Subete o hitori to

Hitotsu wa shitta

Kotoba wa uta ni nari kono sekai o

Futatabi kakemeguru kimi no tame ni

Sono koe ni ishi o yadoshite

Ima omoi ga hibiku." Satoshi said.

With Ash and the others

Ash walked out of the gym, carrying Yui and a badge.

"I won!" Ash cheered.

 **(So I was going to put this fight in, but I hate Sabrina with a passion, no offense deathshippers.)**

"That was such an intense fight." Dawn said.

"When Lucario managed to knock out Alakazam at the last second was awesome." Bianca said.

"I wonder how our little lover's boy is doing." Giselle said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Misty said.

"Hey!" They heard.

They turned and saw Satoshi walking up with a girl.

"Satoshi!" Ash waved.

"Guys, this is Hatsune. She is my girlfriend." Satoshi smiled.

"Hi there." Hatsune waved.

"Hatsune, this is my brother, Ash. This is our adopted sister, Yui. And meet Dawn, Giselle, Misty, Leaf, and Bianca, his girlfriends."

"Oh wow um." Hatsune blushed.

"Hi there." Giselle smiled.

"Hi." Hatsune said.

"You know, I think you've made the best choice. Satoshi is very nice and trustworthy." Giselle said.

"Well come on, we have to head up to vermillion city." Ash said.

"Actually, Ash. This is where we part." Satoshi said.

"Part?" Ash asked.

"Well, Hatsune and I were thinking of going to travel to Johto since Hatsune said she's always wanted to go."

"But… what about me? And Yui?" Ash asked.

"Ash you're going to be fine, you have five girls to look after you-"

"Hey!" Ash said.

"And Yui. I know she'll be safe with you, little brother." Satoshi said.

Ash teared up and hugged Satoshi with one arm, holding Yui in the other.

"I-I'm going to miss you, Satoshi." Ash said.

"It's not like we're not going to see each other again. We'll meet again." Satoshi said.

"Brother." Yui said, reaching towards him.

"And you." Satoshi smiled as he lifted Yui up.

"Listen to big brother, and don't forget about me, okay?" Satoshi asked.

"Mm hmm." Yui nodded.

As he gave her back, she groaned and shook.

"Hmm?" Satoshi asked.

Yui was set down and hugged Satoshi's legs.

"I'm going to miss you too, little sis." Satoshi exhaled.

The girls said their goodbyes, the brothers had one more hug and the two groups parted ways, waving at each other.

Satoshi released Charizard and helped Hatsune up.

"Are you ready?" Satoshi asked as he jumped on.

Hatsune kissed him and nodded.

"Charizard. To Johto!" Satoshi yelled.

 **Satoshi has found love and they are on their own journey. Will he be missed? Yes. Will he never come back? We don't know. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7: Eh There's One in Every Book

We find our group walking down a path towards vermillion. It has been about a three weeks since Satoshi left. At first, Ash was heartbroken that his brother left him *snap* like that. But after the third day, the girls talked to him, told him that Satoshi left because he loved Hatsune and wanted to travel the world to make her happy. Then Yui walked up to him and smiled.

"Big brother no go, be back." Yui said. (Translate baby dialogue: Satoshi isn't going to be gone forever, he'll come back)

Now the group finally made it to the harbor of vermillion.

"Big brother." Yui pointed at the Saint Anne.

"Yes Yui, that's a ship." Ash smiled.

"Big." Yui said.

"Yes it is a big ship. It's to hold many people." Bianca smiled.

"Hey look, the Pokecenter." Misty said.

They walked to the center and checked in. As they checked in, Ash decided to go for a walk with Yui.

"Yui, do you miss Satoshi?" Ash asked.

"Mmm." Yui nodded.

"Me too." Ash said.

"Ooh." Yui pointed.

Ash looked at the building she pointed at. The vermillion city gym.

"You wanna check out the competition?" Ash smiled.

Yui nodded.

Ash and Yui walked inside the gym. It was a field made of metal and an electric bolt in the center. On one side a girl with a blonde ponytail, a red and white helmet, a white and red shirt, black shorts, and white and red shoes. On the other side was Gary!

"Nidoking, use poison sting!" Gary yelled.

"Lucario, use metal claw." She said.

Lucario and Nidoking charged at each other. Lucario then crouched down and whacked Nidoking's stomach, launching him into the wall.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Korrina is the winner." Ash heard.

Then he remembered.

Flashback

Professor oak pressed his computer and a Pokeball with a K on it appeared.

"This pokemon was given to me by the gym leader, Korrina, in Kalos." Professor Oak said.

Present

Ash walked towards Korrina.

"Ashy boy? What are you doing here?" Gary asked.

"Getting a badge." Ash said.

"Good luck with that." Gary groaned as he left.

"Korrina?" Ash asked.

Korrina looked at the source of the voice and blushed.

"Um hi. Uh do I know you?" Korrina asked.

"You wouldn't know me, but you might know this guy." Ash said as he released Lucario.

"*gasp* Riolu, is that you?" Korrina asked.

Lucario nodded.

"Is this boy treating you nicely?" Korrina glared at Ash.

With Lucario

"Is this boy treating you nicely?" Korrina asked.

'Yes, your secret crush that you met just now has been treating me nicely.'

Korrina blushed.

"So you know my name, what's yours?" Korrina asked.

"I'm Ash." Ash smiled as he returned Lucario.

"That's a nice name." Korrina said.

"Wait, professor Oak told me that your in Kalos."

"Well-"

"KORRINA!" Someone shouted.

The two looked behind them. Ash looked curiously, and Korrina looked scarcely. A very tall, muscular man with blonde spiky hair walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just talking to this boy, sir." Korrina said.

"THIS BABY?!" He yelled.

Ash looked at him.

"What about that fight just now?"

"I won." Korrina said.

"How many of your pokemon fainted?" He asked.

"…two…" Korrina winced.

*SLAP*

"Don't lie to me, I know how many fainted. All three." He glared at her.

"Hey! She won!" Ash stood in front of her.

"Until she wins a battle without getting any hit, she's a FAILURE." He said.

Yui began to cry.

"When I come back, these two babies better be gone, Korrina." He said as he walked away.

"Yes, sir." Korrina said.

When he was gone, Ash looked at the red hand print on Korrina's face.

"Here." Ash gave her a hand.

Korrina blushed as she took his hand.

"What's that guy's problem?" Ash asked.

"He's the gym leader here… and my father…" Korrina said.

Ash's eyes widened.

"Why do you deal with him?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go…" Korrina said.

"Does he do this," Ash pointed at her face, "often?"

"Only if I mess up, so yes." Korrina said.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this." Ash said.

"He only wants what's best for me." Korrina smiled.

"So by calling you a failure and slapping you, that's what's best for you?" Ash asked.

Korrina looked down.

Yui pointed at her.

"With us." Yui said.

Korrina blushed.

"I'm so sorry, Yui says the weirdest things." Ash sweatdropped.

He saw that she looked sad, so he decided to leave. But before he walked away, Korrina grabbed his hand.

"Please, get me away from this… monster." Korrina looked at him.

Ash looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Please." She begged.

"I…"

She looked down.

"I'm sorry…" Korrina said as she walked off.

With the others

They waited in the room for Ash. When he entered, they saw how sad he was.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"This girl that is at the gym… her father abused her because she didn't impress him." Ash said.

Giselle and Misty looked down.

"I want to help her…" Ash said.

"Let's do it." Giselle said.

"I agree!" Misty said.

"Can she join us?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Bianca smiled.

The next day

Ash walked into the gym and saw the man from yesterday yelling at Korrina.

"When I say 9:00 am training, I don't mean 9:01!" He yelled.

"HEY!" Ash yelled.

The two looked at Ash.

"What does the baby want?" He asked.

"I would like to challenge the gym leader for both the badge, and for Korrina." Ash said.

"Korrina? Korrina isn't a thing." He laughed.

"You're one to talk." Ash glared.

"Ooh we have a smartass." He chuckled.

Korrina looked at Ash with hope.

"We can talk about her after your defeat. I will accept your challenge, pipsqueak." He smirked.

Before Ash released his pokemon, the man spoke.

"Tell you what, let's make this quick. A one on one of our strongest." He said.

Ash nodded.

"Riachu, go!" He yelled.

"Lucario, I choose you." Ash said.

He looked at Korrina.

"Did you give him your Lucario?" He glared.

"N-No." Korrina said.

"I'll deal with you later." He said.

"Lucario, use aura sphere."

"Thundershock." He said.

Lucario shot an aura sphere at Riachu, but it was blocked when it was hit by a thundershock.

"Power up punch." Ash said.

Riachu saw smoke, then he saw a fist.

"Thunderwave." He smirked.

"Dodge." Ash said.

Lucario moved away in time.

"Use aura sphere."

"Use-"

Riachu was nailed by the sphere. He spun in a circle and fell.

"Riachu is unable to battle. Ash is the winner." The ref said.

The man growled.

"Now then, I want the badge and I want Korrina to come with."

"She isn't a thing." He said.

"How about I decide?" Korrina asked.

"You know what, that's a great idea. Choose." The man said.

Korrina, without hesitation, walked up and kissed Ash.

"Korrina, get back here." Lt. Surge said.

"I'm done with you." Korrina glared.

"You stupid girl." Lt. Surge growled as he walked towards them.

"Lucario, power up punch." Korrina said.

Lucario popped out and punched Lt. Surge so hard, he flew ten feet.

"Was that a failure as well, I could try and go farther." Korrina spit on the floor.

"Let's go." Ash said.

Later

"Thank you for helping me Ash." Korrina kissed his cheek.

"That's what he does." Dawn kissed him too.

"Where should we go now?" Giselle asked.

"Well I hear that the pewter city gym is now open." Misty said.

"Then that's where we'll go." Leaf said.

"Let's go!" Ash jumped.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Chapters in One

**So the reason I called the last chapter 'eh there's one in every book' is because I feel that that was the worst chapter I made. Anyways, I have a demand, I want some sort of fanart for any of my stories. Please, I feel like this would be a good anime if it wasn't for the actual pokemon show and sword art online with Yui.**

Three weeks have gone by and we find our group resting in a clearing surrounded by bushes. Ash was helping Yui walk, Korrina was teaching Ash's Lucario with her's, Giselle and Misty were having a snack, Leaf and Bianca were getting some water, and Dawn was feeding her pokemon.

"You're doing really well, Yui." Ash smiled.

Yui giggled as she began to walk further, however after her fifth step she tripped and fell.

"*sniffle* *sniffle* WAAAAH." Yui cried.

Ash picked her up and patted her back.

"It's okay, Yui. It's okay. That's twice as far as yesterday." Ash said.

Her cries softened and he felt her head lie on his shoulder.

"You wanna go back to the others and have some lunch?" Ash asked.

"Mm hmm." He heard.

"Okay, let's go." Ash smiled.

The two walked over to Giselle and Misty.

"Hey how did the walking go?" Misty asked.

"She walked a bit further." Ash smiled.

"How old is she now?" Giselle asked.

"She's about nine months old now. I found her when she was about four months old." Ash said.

"She's so cute." Misty reached towards her.

"Be careful." Ash said as he handed Yui over to Misty.

"Huh?" Yui looked at Ash.

"I'm just going to ask anyone if they need help, Yui. I'll be back soon." Ash smiled.

"Here Yui." Giselle handed her a small, crust cut, pb&j.

Yui took it and began to nibble on it.

Ash walked over to Korrina.

"Now use aura sphere."

The two shot aura spheres at each other. The shots collided and exploded.

"Hey." Ash said.

"Hey, sweety." Korrina kissed his cheek.

"How's the training?" Ash asked.

"Really good, Lucario is learning really fast." Korrina said.

"Anything I can do?" Ash asked.

Korrina leaned into his ear and whispered, "Stay sexy."

Ash walked away blushing. He walked over to Leaf and Bianca.

"Hey, guys." Ash said.

"Hi, Ash." Bianca and Leaf kissed him.

"That still needs some getting used to all this." Ash said.

The girls giggled at that.

"How are you two doing?" Ash asked.

"We're good. We almost have enough water to make it to pewter city." Leaf said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ash asked.

"Nope, we have it from here." Bianca smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Dawn." Ash said.

"Don't be gone long." Leaf kissed him one more time.

Ash walked over to Dawn who was feeding Leaf's Venasaur.

"Hey Dawn." Ash said.

"Hey, Ash." Dawn smiled.

"Need any help?" Ash asked.

"Actually can you feed Bianca's Venasaur and your Charizard?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Ash smiled.

As they fed the pokemon, Dawn brought something up.

"Hey Ash, when are you going to tell Giselle?"

"Tell her what?" Ash asked.

"When we have to go to Viridian to fight the gym leader."

"I don't know, after pewter city. Hopefully she'll understand." Ash said as he moved to his Charizard.

"Well I know that you'll protect her like you did with me, and Korrina." Dawn kissed him.

"I will protect all of you until the day I die." Ash said.

"Hopefully that day won't be for a very long time." Dawn said.

"I agree." Ash smiled.

"What time are we heading off?"

"I don't know maybe an hour, we have about two days until we reach pewter city." Ash said.

"Thank god, I miss sleeping in a bed." Dawn sighed in relief.

"Okay then, I think that's it." Ash said.

"Thanks, sweety." Dawn smiled.

"Ash!" He heard.

He turned to see Misty waving at him. Ash waved back and walked up to her.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Come sit with us." Giselle smiled.

Ash obliged and sat down next to Yui who stood up and waddled towards him, falling in his lap. The three giggled at that.

Fast forward

"Mm mm mm." Yui reached towards Ash.

"Okay Yui." Ash lifted Yui up.

"Ash look." Bianca pointed.

'Welcome to Pewter City.'

"We're finally here." Misty sighed.

"Let's go to the hotel, we can rest there." Ash said.

The group headed for the hotel. However, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from the bushes.

In the hotel

Ash and Yui were at the televideo while the others were checking in.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Mm hmm." Yui nodded.

Ash dialed a number and waited.

'Hello?'

"Hey Satoshi." Ash said.

'Ash! How are you man? I haven't heard from you in the last few months.'

"Good, I have a new girlfriend, and we're in Pewter city."

'Dude, I have to warn Kanto about the secret girlfriend army my twin brother is building.' Satoshi chuckled, 'So how's Yui?'

"Big brother." Yui waved.

'Hey, Yui. How are you?'

"W-Walk." Yui said.

'You're learning to walk? That's great. Hopefully not from this guy. Our mom told us that it took twice as long for him.' Satoshi said.

"Hey, it was only another week." Ash said.

'Anyways, I'm glad that you're taking good care of her, brother.' Satoshi smiled.

"How's Hatsune?"

'She's doing really well. We are just sleeping in our hotel.'

"Oh really?" Ash smirked.

Satoshi blushed and laughed nervously.

'Mmmmm Satoshi who're you talking to?' Hatsune walked into view ONLY wearing Satoshi's vest.

Ash blushed and quickly covered Yui's eyes.

"You know, Satoshi, I think we have to go." Ash said.

'Yeah, same. Bye.' Satoshi quickly hung up.

Ash lifted his hand off Yui's face, who gave him a questioning look.

"It's nothing, Yui." Ash said.

"Ash we're all set." Dawn said.

"Okay, come on Yui." Ash lifted her up.

"So we have three options. We can relax in the room for the rest of the day, we can go shopping, or we can go to the gym." Giselle said.

"I would love to go to the spa." Misty said.

"Same." Dawn and Bianca said.

"I want to go to the room and take a nap." Giselle yawned.

"Same." Leaf and Korrina nodded.

"It has been a long day. Okay, I can go get some food and supplies while you guys relax." Ash smiled.

The girls sighed enthusiastically, hugged Ash, and kissed him.

"Thank you." They said.

"Yui, do you want to go with Giselle and the others to the room?"

"Mm mm." Yui shook her head and lied it on his shoulder.

"You wanna stay with me?" Ash asked.

"Mm hmm." Yui nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you all soon." Ash said

Fast forward

"Okay Korrina likes Lucari-Os, Misty loves Baryus (staryu Classic food jokes), uh Yui what would you like?"

Yui waddled over and picked up a box of pich-Os, and released Pichu.

"Pi?" Pichu looked.

Yui pointed at the box.

"Pi Pichu." Pichu nodded.

"Mm. Mm mm." Yui showed the box to Ash.

Ash looked at the box.

'Sugar: 13 grams'

"Yui, I will get this but you can only eat it when I tell you okay?" Ash asked.

"Mm hmm." Yui nodded and hugged his legs.

"Okay come on, we have a list." Ash smiled.

Yui nodded, picked up Pichu and the three walked down the aisle.

At the spa

Bianca, Misty, and Dawn were enjoying mud baths. (I love that mud is disgusting, but hot mud is relaxing)

"Ooooh this is great…" Misty moaned.

"This is just what we needed." Bianca said.

"You said it." Dawn said.

In the room

Giselle and the others were sleeping, nothing else.

Fast forward

The next morning, Ash and the girls were in front of the gym.

"Ready?" Giselle asked.

"Giselle, this is the second gym, it should be beyond easier than the last ones." Bianca said.

"Oh right, I'm sorry." Giselle said.

"Don't say that, it's an honest mistake. We've been on such an adventure that we forgot." Ash smiled.

Ash made her feel better by kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Ash." Giselle smiled.

The seven walked in and saw the room was pitch black.

"Hello?" Ash called out.

"A new trainer?" They heard.

The light shone on the other side of the field to see a man with spiky brown hair, an orange shirt, a green vest, and brown pants.

"And some very cute girls." He smirked.

The girls walked behind Ash, hugged him, and kissed his cheek. The guy's jaw hit the floor.

"My name is Ash and I challenge the leader of this gym to a pokemon battle." Ash said as he handed Yui over to Korrina.

"Very well, Ash."

The girls took their seats and watched.

"Go Ash!" Misty cheered.

"Lucario, I choose you."

"Onix!" The man said.

"This is a one on one battle between Ash and Brock. Begin!"

"Onix dig!" Brock yelled.

"Use aura to determine his movement, then use aura sphere as soon as he surfaces." Ash said.

Lucario sense Onix right under him and formed an aura sphere.

"Now!" Brock yelled.

Lucario quickly shot the ground beneath him, sending him into the air and getting a direct hit on Onix's forehead.

"Onix!" Brock shouted.

"Use aura sphere!" Ash yelled.

Lucario formed another aura sphere and shot it at Onix.

Onix couldn't take anymore. The giant rock snake collapsed.

"Onix is unable to battle, Ash and Lucario are the winners." The ref said.

The girls ran to Ash and gave him a big kiss. Brock saw this and mumbled up a storm. Ash walked up and smiled.

"That was a great battle, Brock." Ash said.

"Yes it was, Ash. Here, the Boulder badge." Brock handed him the badge.

"All right!" Ash jumped into the air.

The girls clapped for his victory. Ash ran up to Giselle, who handed Yui to him.

"Yui, I won!" Ash cheered.

Yui clapped her hands.

"Should we get back to the room?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah, we need to pack." Misty said.

Ash and the girls walked out of the gym. As they walked out, Brock had an idea.

At the room, later that day

"What?!" Giselle yelled.

"Giselle, we have to go to Viridian city. It's the last gym." Misty said.

"I can't go back!" Giselle yelled.

"What is going on?" Korrina asked, Dawn shrugged.

"Long story." Misty said.

"Giselle, calm down." Bianca said.

"NO!" Giselle yelled.

"Giselle!" Ash yelled.

The group began to quiet down.

"…"

"Giselle, don't worry. We'll protect you." Misty smiled.

Giselle looked at Ash. He gave her the smile to know that he will protect her.

"O-Okay…" Giselle nodded.

The next morning

"Okay, are we ready?" Ash asked.

The girls nodded. As they began to walk off, they heard an unexpected voice.

"Hey!" Brock waved.

Brock was walking over to them with a big backpack.

"Hey Brock, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm pretty tired of that stupid gym, so I was wondering if I could possibly join you guys."

"Can you just do that?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, it's my father's gym and he said he can look after it while I'm gone."

"Can you give us a moment?" Misty said.

"Okay." Brock smiled.

Ash and the girls walked a fair distance from him to talk.

"I don't know, Ash. He has a weird vibe." Bianca said.

"We don't know him that well, he could be really nice."

"That's the thing, we DON'T know him." Giselle said.

"10 months ago, I didn't know any of YOU. Now we're all dating each other." Ash said.

He had a point.

"Look, we can keep an eye on him. How about that?" Ash asked.

"I like that idea." Dawn said.

"I still have a bad feeling about him, but if you think he's trustworthy, I do too." Bianca said.

With Brock

'This is the perfect plan.' Brock snickered.

"Hey!" He heard.

He turned to see Ash and the girls.

"So we have decided that you can tag along." Ash said.

"Awesome." Brock cheered.

The group of eight left pewter city and headed for Viridian.

 **Two chaps in one**

The group has been walking for a week.

"Okay, here we are, Viridian Forest." Ash said.

"Oh no…" Misty said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I hate bugs." Misty blushed.

"That's not something to be embarrassed about, Misty. We all have our fears." Ash smiled.

Misty winced.

"Here." Ash offered her his hand.

Misty grabbed his hand.

"I will protect you from the creepy crawlies." Ash teased her.

Yui tensed up and hugged Ash's chest tightly.

"Look you've scared Yui." Bianca said.

"It's okay, I'll protect you too." Ash smiled.

Yui nodded.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Ash asked.

All the girls nodded while Brock was staring at Korrina.

"Brock, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Huh, y-yeah, sorry I spaced out." Brock said.

"That's okay, let's go." Ash said.

The group began to walk into the forest.

Behind them

"How many girls is this twerp going to get?" James asked.

"I don't know."

The two snuck away.

In the forest

"Ash, do you even remember where we are?"

"Of course I do." Ash said.

"Really? Where are we then?" Korrina asked.

Ash looked down.

"Ash? Where are we?"

"We're lost okay?" Ash snapped.

The girls were taken aback by this.

"I'm sorry, we have been walking non stop for a few hours and I think we're just a little tired." Ash said.

The girls nodded, Korrina and Ash hugged.

"I'm sorry for complaining." Korrina said.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Ash kissed her forehead.

Behind them Brock was glaring at Ash. Before he was caught he walked away.

"I'm going to look for some berries and herbs I can cook." Brock said.

"We can set up camp." Dawn said.

"I help." Yui said.

"Yui, you're too young. How about we work on your walking some more?" Ash asked.

Yui pouted but nodded.

The girls giggled at this.

Misty searched the area when she heard a noise. Misty moved through the bushes and saw that there was a spring.

"Hey guys!" Misty shouted.

The girls and Ash walked up.

"Woah!"

"You know what this means right?" Korrina smirked.

5 minutes later

"Okay, Ash." Misty waved.

Ash opened his eyes and saw his girlfriends' bathing suits. Misty had a squirtle two piece, Korrina had a red and white bikini, Giselle had a cubone bikini, Leaf had a Venasaur bikini, Bianca had an orange one, and Dawn had a dark blue bikini on. In Giselle's arms, Yui had a little Pikachu one piece and floaties. Ash had a simple pair of Charmander swim trunks.

"Woohoo!" Giselle made a cannonball.

"Come on Yui." Ash motioned to Yui.

Giselle pushed Yui to him. She slowly began to paddle towards him when she began to freak out.

"Ah AH BIG BROTHER!" Yui cried.

Ash walked to her and held her.

"Was that scary?" Ash asked.

"Mm hmm." Yui nodded.

"Hey the water is more shallow if Yui wants to come over here." Dawn said.

"Do you want to go over there?" Ash asked.

"Mm hmm." Yui said.

Ash walked over and set Yui in the water.

"Mm." Yui tugged Ash's hand.

"You want me to stay?" Ash asked.

Yui nodded.

"Okay." Ash smiled as he sat next to her.

"Awwwwww." The girls smiled at the sight.

With Brock

Brock walked up to see the girl's clothes were hanging.

"Oh yeah!" Brock cheered.

He yanked his clothes off except for his underwear and ran to the water.

"Here's Brocky!" Brock yelled.

The girls shrieked.

Two minutes later

A beaten up Brock floated through the water, making Ash and Yui chuckle.

"Why…" Brock groaned.

That evening

"Brock, how much longer until dinner?" Ash and Yui groaned.

"Are you two sure you're not actually siblings?" Misty asked.

"It'll be ready in just a few minutes. Trust me, this stuff will knock you out of this world." Brock said.

Brock looked at them quickly before putting two crushed sleeping pills in Ash's and Yui's food.

"Here you two go." Brock handed them food.

"Here Yui, at the same time. Three, two- *nom*" Ash and Yui giggled as they took the first bite.

Brock placed more crushed sleeping pills in the food and handed the girls the food. Everyone except Dawn was eating.

"This is really good Brock, you should have some." Bianca said.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. I'm going to go feed the pokemon." Brock said.

Brock walked off and fed the pokemon, giving each of them a sleeping pill alongside the food.

With Dawn

"Dawn, you're not eating." Ash said.

"I'm not very hungry. I'm going to go say goodnight to my pokemon before heading to bed." Dawn said.

"Okay." Ash said with a hint of exhaustion.

Dawn walked to the Pokemon, passing Brock in the process. She walked up to her Piplup who was barely awake, and picked him up.

"Hey, little guy. Tired already? Huh?" Dawn asked.

She looked at the pokefood and saw a pill that has been bitten into.

"A sleeping pill?"

Flashback

'It'll be ready in just a few minutes. Trust me, this stuff will knock you out of this world.'

Present

"Oh no." Dawn said.

With Yui and the others

Yui took another bite of her food when she felt very tired. She collapsed and pichu's pokeball fell off of her belt. Then Ash fell asleep, the the girls fell asleep.

With Dawn

"Hey Dawn, you there?" She heard.

Dawn quickly hid. She watched as Brock appeared.

"Where did you go, sleepy head?" Brock asked.

'Oh god.' Dawn had an anxiety attack, but held her breath.

"Must've gone to the lake." Brock said.

She looked to be sure the coast was clear and ran over to the others.

"Ash, wake up." Dawn said.

"Oh he'll be out for a while." She heard.

She turned and saw Brock walk towards her.

"S-Stay back!" Dawn yelled.

She backed up and tripped. Brock sprinted towards her.

"You're mine now." Brock said.

Dawn looked for anything when she saw Yui's pokeball. She reached towards it, which didn't go unnoticed by Brock.

"Oh no you don't." Brock grabbed Dawn's arm.

Dawn kicked him in the nuts and grabbed the pokeball.

"Pichu, Thundershock."

"PICHU!" Pichu shocked Brock.

Brock twirled around in a circle with girls dancing around his head instead of stars. (Okay, did anyone see or hear the "oppai song" from Highschool dxd, it's so f***ing stupid)

Ash's view

Ash woke up after feeling very cold water hit him.

"AH what?!" Ash yelled.

It was Korrina with a sad look on her face.

"Korrina?" Ash asked.

"Ash, it's Dawn…" Korrina said.

Ash's eyes widened.

"What happened? I remember we were having dinner and now I'm here." Ash said.

"Brock knocked us and our pokemon out. When Dawn left, she found out and he… go see her." Korrina pointed.

Ash walked in the direction and saw Yui and Giselle were sitting ahead.

"Yui!" Ash yelled.

They looked at him, Yui walked over and Giselle looked at him.

"Big brother, Dawn isn't talking." Yui said.

"Giselle?" Ash asked.

"She woke us up, we asked her what happened and she began to cry and freak out." Giselle said.

"Where is she?" Ash asked.

"She's over there, with the others." Giselle pointed.

Leaf's view

Dawn was a statue. She was curled up, eyes wide, and just staring at the ground.

"Dawn?" They heard.

Dawn only moved her eyes to see Ash walking towards her.

"Dawn, it's Ash." Misty said.

Ash began to jog towards her. He crouched down and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn…" Ash said.

Without hesitation, Dawn clamped around Ash and cried.

Later

"What happened?" Ash asked as he glared at Brock, who was tied to a tree.

Brock just chuckled.

"I trusted you and you try to rape my girlfriends?" Ash asked.

"Where are they anyways? Maybe I can have a quick peek." Brock said.

"They are getting the police." Ash said.

"Oh drats." Brock chuckled.

"You're sick." Ash said.

"It's not my fault! They basically begged me to. They taunted me by wrapping themselves all around you." Brock glared.

"That's because I didn't try to rape them in their sleep after meeting them. Maybe if you try that, then one day a girl might've liked you." Ash said.

Brock just looked away.

Ash walked back to the others.

"Dawn?" Ash asked.

Dawn was still quiet. The girls nodded and walked away with Yui.

"Dawn, I want you to know that I'm proud of you for how brave you were. I know I'm not the best boyfriend for not being able to do anything, but I promise to be there for you." Ash said.

Dawn looked at him and saw his smile. She wrapped her arms around his and hugged it.

Ash placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I will protect you." Ash said.

Dawn looked at Brock who smirked and licked his lips. Dawn tightened her grip on Ash.

"Don't worry about him." Ash said.

Dawn said nothing.

"Do you want to go?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded.

"Okay." Ash said.

The two walked away from Brock. They walked twenty feet when they saw officer Jenny and the others walking towards them.

"Hello, there. I'm officer Jenny. Where is the suspect?" Jenny asked.

"He's tied to a tree twenty feet that way." Ash pointed.

"Thank you." Jenny nodded.

"What now?" Korrina asked.

"I think we need some down time from traveling." Ash said.

Location skip

*knock knock*

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." Ash said.


	9. Chapter 9: memories

**So no fan art… that failed. But anyways, anyone hear about Terrence Howard? *laughs hysterically* that guy, oh my god. Don't ask him any math problems.**

"Hey mom." Ash said.

"Oh Ash, you're back." Delia smiled as she hugged Ash. She looked behind him and saw Leaf and the girls.

"Ash, who are your friends?" Delia asked.

"Well… you know Leaf, this is Dawn, Misty, Giselle, Bianca, Korrina." Ash introduced them. "They're my girlfriends."

She just looked at them and heard a small groan. In Ash's arms, a girl about ten months old turned and looked at her.

"Why don't you all come in?" Delia asked.

Later that day

"So Ash, I have two questions. One: who is this?" Delia pointed at Yui.

"This is Yui. Say hello, Yui." Ash said.

Yui looked at Delia and buried her face in Ash's shoulder. Ash chuckled.

"She's our adopted sister." Ash said.

Delia looked at him confusedly. Ash told her the story and she began to cry.

"Oh I'm so sorry for you." Delia said.

She then looked at the girls who were looking around the house.

"And what did you mean by they are your girlfriends?"

"I meant that we are all dating each other." Ash said.

"You're not doing any no nos are you?" Delia glared.

"No mom." Ash blushed.

"What did your brother think of this?"

"Well he was happy I guess." Ash said.

"Where is he anyways?" Delia asked.

"He was in Johto last I talked to him."

"Johto?" Delia asked.

"He and his girlfriend flew there." Ash said.

"Well as long as he is happy." Delia said.

"Hey Ash, I hate to bother you. But we were just wonder what the sleeping arrangements are?" Dawn asked.

"Well there's my room with enough room for three people, and in here, enough room for about five. I was thinking about it and Yui and I can sleep out here, three others sleep here, and three others sleep in my room.

"No, Ash. That's not fair, you sleep in your bed." Korrina said.

"It's fine. Plus, it would only be one girl in that room. I'm not picking favorites, I love all of you the same." Ash smiled.

The girls kissed him in return.

"How cute." Delia smiled.

Ash blushed.

"Mrs. Ketchum, where can we leave our stuff? We have had a very long day." Bianca asked.

"Oh let me show you Ash's room."

With Bianca

Bianca and the girls set their stuff down and looked around.

"I'll let you all look around." Delia said.

When she was gone, the girls looked at each other.

"Should we change now?" Bianca asked.

"Sure. It'll beat having to do it later." Misty said.

The girls began to undress. About two minutes in, the door opened and…

"AHH!" They yelled, covering themselves.

"Huh?" The boy looked up and blushed immensely.

Downstairs

Ash and Yui were sitting when they heard the girls scream and then loud slapping sounds.

Ash walked upstairs and saw his little brother on the floor, holding his cheek.

"You pervert!" Giselle yelled.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

Ash walked into view and quickly shut his eyes.

"Issei, what're you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I was just grabbing a pokemanual from Satoshi's shelf when I was yelled at and slapped."

"What is going on?" Misty asked.

"Um this is my little brother, issei." Ash said.

The girls looked at him and saw that he did look different.

Later

Issei had an ice pack on his cheek as he heard the girls apologize but also told him the importance of knocking first.

"Wait so my brother dates all of you?" He asked.

They nodded.

"Lucky…" he groaned.

The girls laughed and looked at Ash.

Later that night

After they had a big dinner, the girls began to feel sleepy.

"Hey Ash, we think we're going to go to bed." They said.

"Okay." Ash said.

After they kissed him goodnight and left the table, Delia spoke.

"So Ash, how long are you planning on staying?" She asked.

"Probably about two days or so. I need to get one more badge before the I can join the tournaments." Ash said.

"Well that's good. You must be tired after a long trip." Delia said.

Ash yawned and nodded.

"Why don't you sleep and we can discuss this over breakfast tomorrow?" She asked.

Ash nodded.

"Yui, ready to go to sleep?" Ash asked.

Yui nodded, rubbing her eyes.

The two walked to their sleeping bags and lied down.

"Big brother… what is other big brother up to?" Yui asked.

"Satoshi? I'm sure he's having a blast in Johto with Hatsune." Ash said.

Yui nodded before falling asleep.

In Yui's dreams

Yui was inside the house. Her old house. It was on fire.

"Momma! Poppa!" She cried out.

She saw the windows explode and fire launch out.

She ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Momma! Poppa! Big brother!" Yui cried.

The roof crackled and collapsed on top of her.

She felt the ground begin to shake and in the sky she saw Ash's face.

"Yui!" He said.

In reality

Ash woke up to the sound of Yui crying. He quickly went over to her and shook her gently.

"Yui!" He said.

Yui opened her eyes slightly. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she hugged him tightly.

"Big brother…" she cried.

"It's okay, Yui. I'm here." Ash hugged her back.

Yui cried into his shoulder.

"Protect me." Yui said.

"I-"

Yui looked at him.

"I want to stay with big brother. Always." She sniffled.

Ash pulled her in closer, placed a small kiss on her forehead, and spoke.

"Yui, as your big brother, I, Ash Ketchum, shall keep you safe from harm from this day and all days to come." Ash said.

Yui nodded and began to fall asleep again as she listened to Ash's heartbeat.

Timeskip: two days

The two days were so relaxing, they HAD to leave or else they would never leave.

"It was great having you all here." Delia said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, ms. Ketchum." Dawn said.

Delia nodded.

"I'm going to miss you, Ash." Issei hugged him.

"Don't worry, issei. In about three more months, you're going to be a trainer, too." Ash smiled.

"I won't be as good as you or Satoshi." Issei said.

"Don't say that. You will be as good as you can get, and then if you train even harder, you will be unstoppable." Ash said.

"Really?" Issei asked.

"You bet." Ash smiled.

"Ash." Korrina said.

"Well, I have to go, but we'll see each other again before you know it." Ash said.

Issei nodded.

Location skip: the edge of town

Giselle was nervous.

"It's okay, Giselle." Ash grabbed her hand.

She looked at him and saw him smile and Yui, who was in his arm, was also smiling. She looked to her left and saw the girls were smiling.

Giselle nodded and the group headed into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have to apologize for two things. One, I named the little brother issei when it was actually Ethan. I felt like a moron when I saw that. Also, someone said that my chapters aren't very smooth. I apologize, I haven't been getting much sleep. I will try my best to make good chapters again.**

The group has gotten out of the forest finally. Misty was not happy as soon as she realized that she had to go through the forest again.

"I HATE BUGS!" She yelled.

"Well at least we're out now, Misty." Korrina said.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't like them." She blushed from embarrassment.

"Hey guys look!" Korrina shouted.

Up ahead, they saw smoke coming from the Viridian city gym.

The group walked up to the gym and saw the gym was up in flames.

"Mmm." Yui hugged Ash tightly.

"Just don't look Yui." Ash said.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"A pokemon went berserk, destroyed the gym, and flew off."

"W-Was anyone hurt?" Giselle asked.

"Luckily the gym leader was able to get out in time." He said.

Giselle's eyes widened and she hugged Ash.

"It's okay, I'm here." Ash said.

"We ask that you leave the area!" An officer Jenny said.

The group walked away from the building and towards the Pokecenter.

Inside the center

"What should we do now?" Misty asked.

"It'll take months to repair that place." Korrina said.

"I will not stay here for two DAYS." Giselle said nervously.

"Well what if we explore?" Bianca asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Well, let's see… we can go to Johto to see your brother. We can go to Kalos, Hoenn, Unova, the possibilities are endless." Bianca said.

"That's actually a good point. Because the gym is closed, Ash can't get the last badge. And because he can't get the last badge, there's no way he can get into the indigo plateau." Misty said.

"Also, we won't have to worry about Giselle's father chasing her." Dawn said.

"Yui? What would you like to do?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm… fly! Fly!" Yui giggled.

"Where should we go?"

"I hear that Hoenn is really pretty around this time of year." Bianca said.

"Okay, who else wants to head to Hoenn?" Ash asked.

The girls talked for a bit and rose their hands.

"It seems Hoenn is a winner." Ash said.

The girls smiled and hugged him.

The next day

"Are we ready?" Ash asked.

The group nodded.

"Let's go to Hoenn." Ash smiled as they began to walk.

As they walked, Yui asked Ash a question.

"Big brother, what do you think Satoshi is up to?" Yui asked.

"I don't know Yui. But knowing my brother, I'm sure they're having quite an adventure."

Elsewhere

Satoshi was staring at an Eevee from a bush.

"Wait…wait for it… NOW!" Satoshi yelled.

Hatsune stood up across from him and threw the pokeball.

*ting* *ting* *BREAK*

The pokeball broke open and Eevee ran off.

"No!" Hatsune cried as it left.

Satoshi sighed. This was the eighth time now…

Hatsune turned to him. She had tears in her eyes and began to cry.

"Hatsune?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm so sorry, Satoshi!" Hatsune threw herself at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

"Sweety it's okay." Satoshi said.

"B-But this is the… *sniff* e-eighth time… you must think I'm a loser…"

"Sweety… we've dated for almost a year now, and at no point have I ever regretted loving you." Satoshi said.

"B-But… the Eevee…" Hatsune looked at him.

"Hey that just means another new challenge." Satoshi said.

Hatsune closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry…"

"No more of that I'm sorry stuff, you can't apologize for something that isn't your fault." Satoshi said.

He lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

"Now turn that frown upside down." Satoshi said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"You always know how to cheer me up." Hatsune said.

Satoshi looked ahead and saw the farfetch'd.

"You wanna try again?" Satoshi asked.

She looked at the Eevee and back at him.

"Ready?" Hatsune asked.

Satoshi smiled as they went after their target again.

They followed the Eevee through a tunnel, under a waterfall, and through a meadow.

"This one just won't get tired." Satoshi wheezed.

"Satoshi look!" Hatsune pointed.

Satoshi looked ahead and saw a small batch of baby Eevees and a resting female Eevee. The male who they were chasing nuzzled the female's head but when he saw the two, he stood in front of his family, ready to protect them.

"It's okay… here." Hatsune walked up to them slowly, reached into her pocket and pulled out a few berries and a peach.

She placed the supplies in front of the little family and backed away.

The male growled but the female began to bark. The male nodded, slowly approached the food and pulled the peach to the female.

The little Eevees began to bark as they ate the food and the female smiled.

She stood up and began to walk over to Hatsune.

"Ee Eevee." She barked.

"Y-You're welcome." Hatsune said, hoping the Eevee was thanking her.

The Eevee then turned and walked back.

Hatsune stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Let's go." Hatsune said.

Satoshi nodded and left the little family in peace.

In the Pokecenter

Satoshi and Hatsune were eating some dinner when Satoshi spoke.

"You know, that was real mature of you, Hatsune." Satoshi said.

"At first I was so glad that I could finally get a cute little Eevee… but then when I saw the little pups, something told me to just leave them in peace…" Hatsune looked down.

"Hatsune?" Satoshi asked.

Ever since the two got there, Hatsune has been feeling bad for him. She basically found him, dragged him from his brother and little sister, and took him to a place SHE wanted to go to, and so far it's been her doing things she's been wanting to do and she's dragged Satoshi with her to help her get it all done.

"Satoshi… do you still love me?" Hatsune asked.

"O-Of course. Why?" Satoshi asked.

"It's just that this whole trip has been about what I want, and in my opinion, I just dragged you along with me because you could get me here." Hatsune said.

"When you put it that way, yeah it does seem like I would hate every. Single. Thing. But I don't." Satoshi said.

"Huh?"

"Hatsune what did I tell you in the field?"

"That you love me…" Hatsune blushed.

"And I meant it, I don't care about this adventure. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Satoshi smiled.

Hatsune nodded.

"And in a way, we ARE doing what I want." Satoshi said.

"Huh?" Hatsune asked.

"I want to travel the world with you." Satoshi said.

Hatsune hugged him.

"I want us to go where you want to go." She said.

Satoshi thought about it.

"I have an idea." Satoshi said.

Ten days later

"Look out Hoenn, here we come." Satoshi smirked.


	11. Chapter 11: update

Everyone, I am putting this story on hiatus, I have a writers block. Hopefully this will change soon. Also, shoutout to red the pokemon master, he was in a car crash but he says he's okay. Sorry for doing this, but I need to think. Until then, Spartan.


	12. Chapter 12: A new journey

**Okay, I got a review from a… selet. Um I don't know if the review was meant to be an insult or compliment, but let me explain a bit. You said how it is impossible for a four month old girl to walk, talk, and throw a pokeball. Um… I don't know if I put it in, but she's one now. Also, the reason why they are just capturing the pokemon is because I don't want to have it be almost like the anime where Ash finds the "special" ones, like the Charizard, based on the Charmander episode.**

 **And now to this special review on CHAPTER 1 of the story from Nick. Maybe if you actually read my story, you might- JUST MIGHT, see what the plot is. The first chapter literally is like the anime, if you are asking right now in the story, everyone is 11 except Yui who is about a year and a month, and here are the current pokemon.**

 **Ash:**

 **Lucario**

 **Charizard**

 **Giselle:**

 **Cubone**

 **Butterfree**

 **Misty:**

 **Staryu**

 **Bianca:**

 **Eevee**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Dawn:**

 **Piplup**

 **Vaporeon**

 **Korrina:**

 **Lucario**

 **Something you should know, Nick. I respond to everyone, so you just have to ask me NICELY.**

It was a beautiful day in the Hoenn region. Wingulls flew threw the air, wailords surfaced from the water and made big splashes as they went back underwater. Slakings were sleeping or eating bananas, beautifies were sucking nectar from flowers when they were suddenly interrupted by a girl fast walking towards them.

"Butterfrees!" She yelled.

"Pi Pichu." Pichu shook it's head and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Shh." The girl hushed the little pokemon as she began to sneak ahead.

She walked a few steps forward before she bumped into someone.

"Huh?" A girl asked.

She had a red bandana, red jacket, and black shorts. The little girl became scared and began to back away.

"Sweety, are you lost?" The older girl asked.

The younger one shook her head quickly.

"No I'm with big brother."

"Well where is big brother?" The older girl asked.

"He's…" the little girl looked back and realized she forgot where she was.

"Well look, how about I take you to an officer Jenny?" She asked.

Yui became scared and backed up.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Here, my name is May. What's your name?" She asked.

"Y-Yui." Yui said.

"Pichu." Pichu stood on Yui's shoulder, ready to defend her.

"I promise not to hurt you Yui. I just want to take you to an officer Jenny." May said, extending her hand to Yui.

Yui looked at May's hand and thought about what big brother told her.

Flashback

"Yui… stranger… find me…" He said. (Yui was like 8 months then, she didn't understand him)

Present

Yui held the May's hand and nodded.

Elsewhere

Ash woke up from his sleep to see his girlfriends were still asleep. He smiled as he turned to see his little sister. His eyes widened when he saw she wasn't there.

"Yui?" He asked out loud.

"Mmm." Korrina groaned.

"Guys, wake up." Ash shook them all awake.

"Ash… why're you waking us up so early?" Misty stretched.

"I can't find Yui." Ash said nervously.

Suddenly, they were all awake.

"YUI!" They yelled.

"Yui!" Ash yelled.

'Master, I still sense her. Release me.' Lucario yelled.

Ash grabbed his pokeball and released Lucario.

"You too." Korrina released her Lucario.

"Find Yui." Ash said.

The two meditated and sense throughout the forest. Pokemon, pokemon, pokemon, a tall and small aura signal, pokemon, wait the two! The two Lucarios focused on them and sensed Yui's aura. They were far, but not too far. As soon as they found her, they dashed towards Yui and her "kidnapper."

With Yui

The girl was nice. Like my big sisters. We went down the path when a big boom happened ahead. Then I saw the Lucarios.

"Two Lucarios? In Hoenn?" May asked.

May looked scared because she quickly stood in front of me and yelled, "You won't have her."

Big brother's Lucario quickly charged at her, when she threw a Pokeball.

"Blaziken, protect us." She yelled.

A large red bird began to fight the Lucarios.

Elsewhere

Ash and the girls were trying to find the Lucarios when they heard multiple punches.

"This way!" Ash yelled.

The group ran as they could towards the fight. When they got there, they saw the Lucarios were fighting a strange pokemon. But what Ash cared about was when he saw Yui behind a stranger.

"Yui!" Ash yelled.

Yui looked towards the group and smiled.

"Big brother!" Yui ran towards him.

Ash hopped down and ran to Yui. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't ever scare us like that. We were worried." Ash said held her at eye level.

Yui nodded and hugged Ash's head. Ash set Yui down and glared at the mystery girl.

"Lucario, stop!" Ash said. "Who are you?"

"May Maple." She said.

"Why did you kidnap Yui?"

"Kidnap? I was trying to help her. She was lost and I told her I'd take her to the closest officer Jenny at the exit of the forest."

Without breaking eye contact, Ash spoke to Yui.

"Yui is this true?" Ash asked.

"…yes. I was chasing a few Beautiflys and got lost. May helped me." Yui looked down.

Ash sighed.

"Yui, you scared me when I saw you were gone. Promise you won't do that again."

"Okay." Yui smiled.

"And May is it? I'm sorry about all this. My name is Ash and these are my girlfriends Misty, Korrina, Dawn, Bianca, and Giselle."

"Girlfriends?" May looked shocked.

The girls nodded.

"So where are you heading?" Korrina asked.

"Well I was just taking a walk through the forest before heading back to Petalburg. You guys look like you might need a real bed." May said.

The girls sighed in relief.

"Please." They begged.

"What, we have a decent tent." Ash said.

"That's because you don't make the tent." Korrina said.

Ash blushed.

"Come on before it gets too dark." May said.

The group walked down the path, May talking to the girls while Ash and Yui were up front.

"So wait, you guys all date him?" May asked.

"Yup." Misty smiled.

"But isn't that a bit weird?"

"At first it was, but trust me May, it would have been a bloodbath if we had to fight over him for another second." Bianca said.

"But aren't there any other boys?"

Dawn tensed up and began to have a slight anxiety attack.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

Ash turned and started to comfort Dawn.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"Dawn's last boyfriend was abusive and about half a year ago a man tried to…" Korrina said.

"Oh my god." May said.

"Ash saved her from her boyfriend and Ash blames himself for letting the man join us in the first place. It may be strange dating one guy, but we all love Ash as much as he loves us." Bianca said.

May looked at Ash comforting Dawn.

"Are you feeling better?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded.

"If you need anything…" Ash said.

"I know." Dawn said.

May suddenly blushed.

"Okay are we ready?" Ash asked.

The girls nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Ash ran to the right.

"Um Ash, Petalburg is that way." May pointed to the left.

"Right, I knew that. Let's go!" Ash quickly ran the other way.

 **A new journey. What does it have in store for us?**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I have decided to make May be a possible addition but for now she's going to be a bit judgmental. Also, um some news I forgot to say. Um red the pokemon master is making a story with reader of fate and I was asked to be in it. I graciously accepted the offer.**

The group was nearing the end of the forest. During the walk, Ash has been getting weird looks from May. When he would try to talk to her, she would walk away. She seems to be focused on talking with the girls. Ash decided that it was just nothing.

"Hey guys, do you want to rest for the evening?" Ash asked.

They all nodded, May just glared.

"Hey Yui, there's a river nearby. Do you want to go catch some fish?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Yui nodded.

"We'll be back with dinner!" Ash waved.

The girls waved back.

As soon as Ash was gone, May turned to them.

"Okay, I need to ask you all something."

"Yes?" Misty asked.

"What do you see in him?" May asked.

"Ash?" Giselle asked.

"Yes. He isn't very bright, he got lost ten times, and it seems like he needs you guys more than you need him." May said.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Well you guys make all the food, make the camp, he fishes, eats, and sleeps." May said.

"May, I don't think you know him enough to say that. He's saved most of us." Leaf said.

"How?" May asked.

"Well there's Giselle and I. He saved us from a beedrill." Bianca said.

"And he saved me from my last boyfriend. He was abusive." Dawn said.

"He saved me from my sisters who were abusive as well." Misty said.

"He saved me from my uncle at his gym." Korrina said.

"And he saved me from my father." Giselle said.

'Maybe I underestimated him… I have only known him for about a day so far.' May thought.

"Speaking of fathers." They heard.

The group turned and saw the two rocket members.

"One would like a certain daughter of theirs to come home." They said.

Before the group could react, a metal claw grabbed Giselle.

"AAAAHH!" Giselle screamed.

"Giselle!" The girls yelled as they held onto her arms.

"Venasaur, vine whip!" Leaf and Bianca yelled.

The Venasaurs latched onto Giselle and tugged.

Ash appeared and saw the users of the claw. Team rocket.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

Charizard looked at the two and launched the flamethrower. However the attack did nothing.

"Hah our box is fireproof." James yelled.

"ASH!" Giselle cried as the machine was running off.

"NO!" Ash yelled as he ran after her.

Inside the box

"James, that was brilliant getting a giant machine with a fireproof box." The woman said.

"And it was perfect timing." James laughed.

*thud*

"Huh?" James looked up.

Jessie looked on the top and saw Ash holding on for dear life.

"Aw someone is trying to be a hero."

Ash crawled forward but felt his legs being grabbed. He looked down and saw a claw grabbed him and lifted him up. He knew what was about to happen, so he shut his eyes. He felt a large amount of force hit him three times, on the second one, he heard a snap in his chest.

'Master!' He heard.

He looked to his right and saw Lucario was beside the running vehicle.

"Lucario, can you… slice that claw… in the middle?" Ash asked.

Lucario nodded. He looked at the claw and formed a sword out of aura. He hopped up onto the roof.

"Isn't that the twerp's Lucario?" James asked.

Lucario sliced the claw and Giselle began to fall.

"GISELLE!" Ash yelled.

Before she hit the ground, someone picked her up.

"I got you." He said.

Giselle looked up and saw Ash… and Ash?

"Satoshi!" Giselle yelled.

"Glad I made it in time." He smiled.

Lucario hopped onto the machine, grabbed Ash, and hopped onto Charizard as they ascended.

With the group

The group was walking around nervously when Charizard landed. Everyone rushed over.

"Giselle! Ash! Are you okay?" Misty asked.

Satoshi hopped down, helping Ash down too.

"Satoshi? What're you doing here?"

"Well Hatsune and I just arrived when we saw a giant metal car driving as fast as a bat outta hell, and Ash on top." Satoshi said.

Ash groaned.

"Hey, bro. You good?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah… I'm…" Ash collapsed.

"ASH!" They yelled.

"BIG BROTHER!" Yui yelled.

Satoshi saw that Ash's chest was bleeding. He ripped Ash's shirt open and saw the bruises all over his chest, mainly near his ribs.

"We need to get him to the nearest hospital. Fast!" Satoshi said.

"The nearest one is in Littleroot town." May said.

"Where is that?" Satoshi asked.

Lucario picked up Ash and sprinted as fast as he could in the direction that May pointed.

'Why are you helping me, Lucario? If I die, you'll be a free pokemon. Free do do anything, go anywhere.' Lucario heard in his head.

'Because master, you are my friend. I will never abandon a friend.' Lucario replied.

Lucario sprinted through the paths, over trees, through bushes, and finally a large tree that had fallen.

Littleroot town. Houses. Hospital!

Lucario sprinted towards the hospital and rushed in. He ran into the lobby and caught everyone's attention.

'Help! My master is injured badly!'

"Get a gurney!" A doctor yelled.

Two nurse Joys appeared with a gurney and placed Ash on the gurney. Within about 20 minutes, the sound of Charizard landing made everyone turn to see the group run in.

"Where is Ash?!" They yelled.

"If it's the boy who just appeared with a Lucario, he is in the ER." Nurse Joy said.

"What… just… happened?" May asked.

"Those JERKS!" Giselle yelled.

"Her father's henchmen. They keep trying to bring her home." Satoshi said.

"Can we see him?" Dawn asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Nurse joy said.

'How can we? Our boyfriend's in there!' Misty wanted to yell.

Satoshi's phone went off.

"Hello? Hatsune, I'm sorry I left in a hurry. I saw Ash and- no it's- Hatsune… let me just… Hatsune, Ash is hurt badly! Yes! He was smashed against the roof of a vehicle multiple times. We're in Littleroot town. See you soon. No it's okay, you didn't know. Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye." Satoshi said.

About ten minutes later, Hatsune ran in.

"Satoshi, how is he?" Hatsune asked.

"I don't know. We're going to have to wait…" Satoshi said.


	14. Chapter 14: A Strange Recovery

My vision went in and out. First I saw Satoshi on top of a Charizard with Giselle. Then I was with the group and I collapsed. Then Lucario was sprinting throughout the forest with me on his back.

'Why are you helping me, Lucario? If I die, you'll be a free pokemon. Free do do anything, go anywhere.' I asked.

'Because master, you are my friend. I will never abandon a friend.'

I shed a tear as I heard this.

The next thing I see, I see two nurse joys pushing me down a hallway and then putting a mask on me.

"Stay with us, sweety." One of them said.

Suddenly it all went black.

Was I dying?

Did I fail to become the pokemon master?

Suddenly all I heard was beeping. God I wanted to break whatever was beeping.

"It's okay… you're going to be fine…" is what I heard.

Who was that?!

'Master.'

'Lucario? What's going on?'

'You were badly injured and now your in a medically induced coma. You're in the hospital now, everyone is here. The girls, your brother and his girlfriend, and even Gary, but he doesn't look like he's here for you.'

'Keep an eye on the girls.'

'I have to go master. You know how to call me.'

'Lucario…'

'Yes, master?'

'Thank you.'

I heard nothing before he said.

'I am your faithful and loyal pokemon… no. I am your friend and I will always look after you… Ash.'

Lucario saw Ash's body shed a tear. Ash's aura became bluish purple meaning he was asleep.

Lucario turned around and walked out into the lobby. Hatsune was cradling Yui who was asleep, Satoshi was telling Delia what happened on the televideo, Gary was training outside with his new pokemon, a golden Gardevoir, the girls were all nervous. May went to her house in Littleroot asking how Ash is doing from time to time. Gary came to Hoenn as soon as he heard Ash was there. But when he got there, he wasn't there because he was worried about Ash, he was wanting to show off his pokemon to Ash and the girls.

"Lucario! How is he?" Bianca asked.

Gary walked in when he heard Lucario.

'I was able to speak to him. He sounds like he's getting better. He is asleep now.' Lucario said to everyone.

Gary chuckled, making everyone glare at him.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked.

"His pokemon are supposed to protect him."

"Garde Gardevoir." Gardevoir said.

Lucario's Pov

"Lucario was trying to save another human-' Gardevoir began.

Gary slapped Gardevoir.

"What did I tell you about speaking when I'm talking?" Gary yelled.

"GARY!" Leaf yelled.

'You don't have to be with him.'

'He captured me… what can I do?' She responded.

'My master is kind beyond all comprehension. He can look after you. Not the way he does, hitting you for saying what happened.'

'I want to… but I have to be loyal…' Gardevoir said.

'You have to be loyal to someone who DESERVES your loyalty.' Lucario said.

'And what about this Ash person? Does he deserve my loyalty?' Gardevoir snapped.

'At first, I had some doubts about Ash. But as soon as I got to know him, he is a good mento- no, a good friend.'

Gardevoir looked amazed by Lucario's response. It's true, she thought that Ash was just a loser but that's what she heard from Gary, first mistake.

"Do you think that he would make fun of you if you were in there?" Leaf asked.

"Thank god I'm not stupid enough to jump on a car." Gary said.

"You're such a jerk! You know that? Ash tried so hard to be your friend and all you did was make fun of him." Leaf yelled.

"Whatever. Gardevoir, come on. We need to go train." Gary snapped his fingers.

Gardevoir looked at Lucario.

"Gardevoir!" Gary yelled.

Gardevoir quickly ran to Gary and the two walked out.

"To think that we're related." Leaf said.

'I sense Ash's aura changing.' Lucario said.

"Can you talk to him for us?" Giselle asked.

Lucario nodded.

"I'm sorry, everyone. But only three people can come in at a time." Nurse joy said.

"So that means that two at a time with Lucario." Bianca said.

"How about this? Bianca and I. Then Misty and Korrina. Then Leaf, Dawn, and Yui cause she has to be an exception. Then Satoshi and Hatsune." Giselle asked.

"That could work." Misty said.

"Okay, let's go." Bianca said.

Inside the room.

(This: 'words' means that Lucario is reading Ash's mind and speaking for him)

'Ash.' I heard.

'What's up?'

'Two people are here to talk to you.'

"Ash?" I heard.

I wanted to immediately hug Giselle and ask if she's okay, but I couldn't.

'Giselle?' I asked.

"Yes it's me and Bianca."

"Hey Ash." I felt a small peck on my cheek.

'Giselle are you okay?'

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

Oh you know, as well as someone who was smashed against a truck, breaking my chest into itty bitty pieces, would feel.

'Just fine now that I know that you're safe.'

"They say that you might be here for a few more days…" Bianca said.

'Oh great… better than when it was about a month.'

"Do you need anything?" Giselle asked.

'Knowing that you're safe is more than enough.'

"Ash?" Misty's voice.

'Hey guys.'

"Ash…" I heard the sniffling voice of Korrina.

'Don't be sad. If I had to do this twice or thrice a year to make sure any of you were safe, I would do it in a heartbeat.'

"Ash, we all feel awful about what happened… and a little guilty." Misty said.

'How?'

"We should've heard the giant car coming." Korrina said.

'Oh hush. Those two rocket people are quite stealthy when they try to be…'

'How's Yui?'

"You'll find out in a second. She, Dawn, and Leaf are going to come in and then Hatsune and Satoshi." Misty said.

'Okay…'

"Ash?"

'I want to see you all so badly but at the same time, I can't…'

"Will this be an exception?" Misty asked as she kissed me. After that, I felt Korrina kiss me.

'Oh if I wasn't in a coma before, I would be in one now.'

I heard chuckling and them saying goodbye.

"BIG BROTHER!" I heard.

Suddenly I felt a large amount of pain on my chest.

"Yui! Get off of his chest." Dawn's voice said.

"Big brother are you okay?"

'I was fine…' I said.

"Ash? How are you?"

'I'm tired of staying here. I want to be out there, with all of you.'

"I don't think you want to be here at the moment."

'Why?'

"Gary's here only because he wants to show off who's the better trainer." Leaf said.

'Ugh…' I felt very tired.

"Big brother, can I stay with you?" Yui asked.

'Um sure, just be careful not to touch my chest. My bones may be healing but they are still very sore.'

'Dawn, Leaf, I hate to say it, but we need to speed things up. Ash is getting very tired.' Lucario said.

"Okay, we should let Satoshi and Hatsune in." Dawn said.

"Yeah, goodbye Ash."

I want to see them! Not by memory, because the last time I saw any of them, they were crying…

"Hey you tough bastard."

"Satoshi!" I heard someone yell.

"Sorry, sweety. Hey Ash." Satoshi said.

'Satoshi… taken down by his girlfriend…' I chuckled in my head.

"How are you doing?" Hatsune asked.

'As well as can be expected after breaking every bone in my chest.'

"You know you could've died."

'Hey, not in front of Yui.'

Satoshi chuckled.

"You know it took some serious guts to do what you did."

'Yeah well you know me, I don't think things through…'

'Ash is getting tired.' Lucario said.

"We won't hold you any longer. Get some sleep bro. And Yui, you're in charge of keeping the creepy monsters away from him."

"Yes, big brother." Yui giggled.

I suddenly couldn't hear anything and fell asleep.

It was like this for four days when on the fifth day…

Yui's pov

I was sitting at the window looking at the flying pokemon when I heard noises. The creepy crawlies! I turned and saw… big brother! He was scratching his head and gritting his teeth as he winced.

"Big brother?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled through the pain and extended his arm.

"Can I get a hug?" He asked.

Without a second thought, I ran from the window, onto the bed and hugged big brother.

"Big brother!" I cried as I hugged him tightly.

I heard him hold in a scream.

"Big brother?"

"It's okay Yui… my chest is a lot better but again, still sore. I wanna go on a walk." He said.

I nodded and hopped down. He got out of the bed, walked to the bathroom with a pair of clothes, and came out, wearing the blue hospital gown, sweats, and slippers. The gown was open, showing off the bandages on his chest.

"I think I need a little help. Yui, would you like to help me?" He asked.

I nodded and grabbed his hand.

Satoshi's POV

I was sleeping when I heard giggling, doors opening, and…

"Aw they're all asleep? How long WAS I out?"

I opened my eyes and saw Ash.

"Everyone, get up!" I yelled.

The girls woke up and saw Ash. Let's say, they were very happy.

"ASH!" They yelled.

They were going to tackle him when he raised his hand.

"No hugs. My chest still hurts." He said.

They all walked to him and placed a hand on him and a kiss on his face.

"I missed all of you though." Ash said.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Satoshi, are you crazy?" Hatsune asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think he can travel when he can feel pain when he's being hugged?" Hatsune had a point.

"Oh… I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. It was an honest mistake." Hatsune kissed my cheek.

"Hey, I'm fine…" Ash said weakly.

"Nope. You will stay for another day or two and then we will decide. Until then, you should g-"

"YOU STUPID POKEMON!" Gary yelled.

Ash slowly walked outside and saw Gary scolding Gardevoir.

"You should've blocked that attack! Arcanine use flamethrower, Max power."

Arcanine unleashed a large amount of flames at Gardevoir.

"Garde GARDEVOIR!" Gardevoir screamed in pain.

"GARY!" Ash yelled.

Gary looked in Ash's direction and chuckled.

"The weakling is out of the crib finally?" He asked.

"What are you doing?!" Ash yelled.

"Training my pokemon. What else does it look like?" He rolled his eyes.

"Torturing a pokemon who is trying their hardest to impress you." Ash said.

Gary's eyes widened, but quickly went back to normal. But not fast enough for Satoshi to not notice.

"I don't need a lecture from a broken boy. Arcanine continue the attack." Gary said.

Arcanine obeyed and launched the attack again. Ash wouldn't stand for this. He walked to Gary and placed his hand on Gary.

"Gary, sto-aaaagh!" Ash screamed as Gary elbowed Ash in the chest.

"GARY!" Leaf yelled as she ran to Ash.

Gardevoir saw this and remembered Lucario's words.

'At first, I had some doubts about Ash. But as soon as I got to know him, he is a good mento- no, a good friend.'

For a Lucario to call their owner a friend instead of master… that shows a high level of friendship between the two pokemon.

"We need to get him back inside." Dawn said.

"Whatever… Arcanine, Gardevoir, come on. We're going home." Gary said.

Gardevoir was about to walk with them when she saw Ash start to collapse.

"Ash!" Giselle yelled.

At this point, May appeared when she first heard the group yelling.

"What happened?" May asked.

Gardevoir quickly ran to Ash and began to use heal pulse on Ash.

"Gardevoir!" Gary yelled.

Gardevoir didn't listen to him.

'Ash?' Gardevoir spoke using telepathy, like Lucario.

'Who is this?' She heard.

'Gardevoir, I'm going to heal you.' Gardevoir said.

'What about Gary? Won't he be mad?' Ash asked.

'I don't care about Gary, he's not a worthy trainer.'

A bright light appeared in Gardevoir's hands and she pressed the light into Ash's chest.

"Grrrr… Arcanine!" Gary yelled.

"Charizard!" Satoshi released Charizard who stood in front of Gardevoir.

"Do you really want to do this, Gary?" Satoshi asked.

"Gardevoir, you will stop right now or you are no longer my pokemon." Gary said.

'I would like nothing more.' Gardevoir said.

Gary released Nidoking and Electivire alongside Arcanine.

"Lucario!" Korrina yelled.

"Pichu." Yui said.

"Cubone." Giselle said.

"Staryu." Misty said.

"Piplup." Dawn said.

Gary saw that he was majorly outnumbered.

"Whatever, Gardevoir isn't worth the trouble." Gary said as he returned his pokemon and walked off. As he did so, the group heard a breaking noise and saw a Pokeball broken in half.

The light soon faded, signifying that Gardevoir was done. The group looked at Ash and saw his eyes move under his eyelids. Then his eyes opened.

"What happened…" Ash rubbed his head.

"How are you feeling?" Satoshi asked.

Ash responded by looking at his chest, inhaled, exhaled and punched it.

"ASH!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm fine." He smiled, making everyone fall anime style.

Ash stood up and looked at Gardevoir who backed up ten feet.

"Gardevoir… thank you." He smiled.

Gardevoir nodded and looked at the broken Pokeball.

"You're free of him. You can go anywhere you want now." Ash said.

Gardevoir looked at him.

'You could come with us or be a free pokemon.' Lucario said from inside his pokeball.

Gardevoir looked at the group of people and then looked at the road. She thought for about two minutes before she levitated a pokeball out of Misty's bag and placed it in Ash's hands.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

Gardevoir nodded.

"Okay, here. We. Go!" Ash threw the pokeball at Gardevoir.

*voosh* *tink* *tink* *tink* *bing*

"Alright, I caught a Gardevoir." Ash cheered.

"Hooray big brother!" Yui cheered.

"Welcome to the family." Ash smiled at the pokeball.

"What just happened?" May asked.

"We'll explain later." Dawn said.

Ten minutes later

Once Ash had his normal outfit on, everyone was outside the hospital.

"So is everyone ready?" Ash asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Ash cheered.

"Ash…" May said.

"Let me guess… wrong way again." Ash said.

"No, I was just wondering how you're doing…" She said.

"I feel better than ever. I have a ton of energy that I can't wait to burn!"

May smiled and nodded.

 **A new addition to the team. Is it possible that May is developing feelings for Ash? Who knows. Cheers.**


	15. Chapter 15: strange vacation

**So I forgot to mention that the Gardevoir is different from a usual Gardevoir made by Red the Pokemon Master. Red, the only difference is that she speaks in an English accent. Her white skin is a light Amethyst, the White parts of her dress are Midnight Blue, the Green top of her dress & her hair are a deep Crimson, the Pink horns coming out of her chest & back is Sulfur colored, & her eyes are Emerald Green.**

Ash and the group finally made it to Petalburg. Over the trip, Gardevoir has become a sort of babysitter for Yui. She would be cradled in Gardevoir's arms when she's tired, and is on Gardevoir's head when her legs are tired.

"Look." Yui pointed.

Everyone saw what Yui was pointing at. A storm. And a big one.

"Storm's coming." Ash said.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Misty asked.

"Well we could g-" May began.

"May!" Someone yelled.

She turned and saw a boy with green hair.

"Drew." May glared.

"Where have you been? Who are these people? Especially who are these beauties?" He looked at the group, mainly the girls.

"They're just some people I met." May said.

"Well?" He shrugged.

"My name is A-"

"Uh huh yeah great to meet you Andy. What's your name?" Drew pushed Ash aside and leaned into Dawn.

"My name is I'm taken." Dawn hugged Ash's arm.

He looked at the other girls and saw them also walk over to Ash.

"Oh whoa don't tell me this loser has all of you to himself." Drew said.

He then saw Hatsune.

"Ooh, I see he doesn't have you, beautiful." Drew said.

"You wanna lose your teeth?" Satoshi stood in front of Hatsune.

Drew looked at Satoshi and had a smirk that said, 'let's play.'

"Whatever, I have to go anyways." Drew began to walk away before he quickly whispered to Hatsune.

"You ever get sick of this loser, I'll be waiting."

"Hey!" Satoshi yelled.

Drew ran off. Hatsune nervously hugged Satoshi.

"It's okay." He hugged her.

"Who was that?" Bianca asked.

"Drew Shinji, a creepy kid who I used to be friends with." May said.

"Come on, we should go to the Pokecenter." Ash said.

The girls nodded.

Inside the room

"Did anyone else get the creeps from that guy?" Misty asked.

"Yeah…" Hatsune said.

"It's okay, Hatsune. Drew may be weird but he won't do anything he will regret later." May said.

"Plus you have Ash, Satoshi, and us." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah." Misty cheered.

"And me." Yui jumped.

"Especially with you near me, Yui," Hatsune picked Yui up, "I know I'm safe." Hatsune smiled.

Satoshi and Ash watched this and smiled.

"Your girlfriend really loves Yui." Ash said.

"And it seems vice versa." Satoshi said. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we were going to go to the eighth gym in Kanto when the building mysteriously blows up. So, I guess we just go through Hoenn as a little vacation."

"Strange way to start a vacation, being in the hospital and gaining a new enemy."

"So far it has been a strange journey in general, brother." Ash said.

"You can say that again." Satoshi said.

The two chuckled.

"Here you go. Two rooms. One a suite, one a regular." Nurse joy said.

"Don't make too much noise." Satoshi handed Ash the keys to the suite.

"You too." Ash said as he grabbed the keys.

The two walked to the others.

"Hey, the rooms are ready."

"Hey May, where will you go?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Maybe to the gym and say hi to my dad."

"Your dad works there?"

"He's the gym leader."

Ash's jaw dropped. Another gym leader relative?! How many of them are there? First Giselle, then Misty, Korrina, and now May?!

"Is he okay?" May asked.

"Ash?" Giselle shook him.

"Huh? Yeah yeah, sorry just spaced out a bit." Ash said.

"Well, what's the plan?" Misty asked.

Ash looked around the room and saw the girls looked exhausted.

"I have an idea." Ash said.

Later

"YAAAHHHOOOOOOO!" Misty yelled as she leapt into the pool.

May, Giselle, Bianca, and Hatsune were sunbathing. Dawn, Misty, Korrina, and Yui were swimming, and Ash and Satoshi were relaxing on the chairs.

"This was a great idea, bro." Satoshi chuckled.

"I know, we could all use an actual vacation." Ash sighed and stretched.

Ash looked over and saw Yui playing with Korrina and Dawn.

"You know, I think that she really thinks of you as her brother now." Satoshi said.

"You think?" Ash asked.

"Well, you've been with her for about a year and a half now. You've protected her ever since you met her, I can't see why she doesn't think that."

"Big brother!" Yui giggled as she ran towards Ash and Satoshi.

"Hey Yui." Ash smiled as he picked her up.

May, Giselle, Bianca, and Hatsune were watching this adorable scene as they'd were sunbathing.

"Yui is really lucky to have brothers like them." May said.

"They're not her actual brothers." Giselle said.

"What?" May asked.

"About what, a year or so ago?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Giselle said.

"A year ago, Ash walked out of the Pokecenter with his, at the time, Riolu. Riolu sensed something and ran in a certain direction. Ash followed Riolu to a house that was destroyed and abandoned. Riolu sensed someone was in there, so Ash rushed in to offer help. He heard crying and ran towards the source to find a toddler crying. He said that he saw in the parents' bedroom two bodies under a bedsheet covered in blood. The girl was hiding from him, saying he was a bad person. After a bit of convincing, Ash was able to get to know the girl. Ash buried the bodies and promised the parents that he will look after Yui. And he has kept that promise to this day." Misty said.

May looked at Ash and Yui. Yui took Ash's hat from the table next to them and put it on.

"I get all pokemon." Yui pointed and had a serious face on.

Satoshi and Ash chuckled at Yui.

"Ash, come join us." Dawn said.

Ash walked over to the girls and hopped in.

Satoshi watched as his brother started to play some pool volleyball with the girls.

'Ash is a lucky bastard,' he looked at Hatsune, 'and at the same time, so am I.'

Hours later

It was getting late, but the group didn't care. They were sitting on the beach, around a bonfire. (Hoenn is a bit different in my story)

"Hey Hatsune." Dawn asked.

"Yes?" Hatsune asked.

"Satoshi told us that you like to sing."

"Eh… I'm not really good at it."

"Yes you are. I've heard it." Satoshi said.

"Come on sing one song." Misty said.

"Please." Yui said.

"Okay… well I know one song really well but it doesn't sound good without music." Hatsune stood up.

"Sing it anyways."

She inhaled and exhaled. (Music is not mine)

"Enchanters!

The time has come to be alive

With the Circle of Magi, where we will thrive

With our brothers.

Enchanters remind

That time will not unwind.

The dragon's crooked spine,

Will never straighten into line.

Our plea will be

A faithful end decree,

Where a man will not retreat

From the defeat of his fathers.

Enchanters!

A time has come for battle lines.

We will cut these knotted ties,

And some may live and some may die.

Enchanter, Come To Me

Enchanter, Come To Me

Enchanter, Come To See

Can-a you, can-a you come to see,

As you once were blind

In the light now you can sing?

In our strength we can rely,

And history will not repeat.

Once we were

In our peace

With our lives assured.

Once we were

Not afraid of the dark.

Once we sat in our kingdom

With hope and pride.

Once we ran through

The fields with great strides.

We held the Fade

And the demon's flight

So far from our children

And from our lives.

We held together

The fragile sky

To keep our way of life…"

Hatsune listened for everyone to laugh but instead heard clapping.

"That was great." Ash smiled.

"It was amazing." Misty clapped.

"That was really good." Satoshi stood up and hugged her.

"That was so embarrassing…" Hatsune shed a tear.

Everyone stopped clapping and became curious.

"Is everything okay?" Giselle asked.

Satoshi turned and mouthed, 'she's shy.'

"Hatsune that was an amazing job." Ash said.

Everyone huddled around Hatsune and hugged her.

"You guys aren't gonna make fun of me?" She asked.

"No, it's like we're a giant family." Korrina said.

"Big sister… hotuna." Yui smiled.

'Close enough.' Satoshi sweatdropped.

Hatsune shed a tear and hugged everyone back.

"Thank you." Hatsune said.

The rest of the night was just hanging out.

Later

Ash walked into the suite, carrying Yui who was asleep. The girls walked in as well and walked into the bedroom to change.

Ash walked to another room, placed Yui in the small child's bed and released Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, can you please change Yui into her pajamas?"

'Yes, master.'

"Also, I'm not your master. Just Ash." Ash said.

'Yes… Ash.'

A few seconds later

'I am done.'

Yui was in her pajamas and tucked in.

"Goodnight, Yui." Ash kissed her forehead.

Ash walked to the door when he heard Yui.

"Big brother?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm scared…"

Ash smiled.

"Okay, would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?"

She nodded.

Ash pulled up a chair and sat in it. Yui reached for his fingers and wrapped her hand around them.

"Big brother?"

"Yes, Yui?"

"Are mommy and daddy… in a better place?"

"Yes, I believe so…" Ash said.

"That's good…" Yui shut her eyes and began to fall asleep.

'I will protect you as long as I live.' Ash said to himself as he too began to fall asleep.

 **And that's a wrap. Now then, *puts on hat***

" **happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to Spartan. Happy birthday to me.** "

 **Goodnight**


	16. Chapter 16: a strange addition

Ash woke up and stared at the ceiling.

'How can my life get any better?' He asked himself as he looked to his left, seeing Dawn, Korrina, and Misty asleep. The. Looking to his right and seeing Giselle, Leaf, and Bianca asleep.

'Well winning a tournament would be good.' Lucario said.

'Thanks Lucario.'

"Mmm…" Ash heard.

He looked to his right and saw Bianca moving around in the bed. What caught his attention was when she became nervous and held her arm tightly in her sleep. When she moved her hand, Ash saw the burn mark.

'What the?'

'Master?' Lucario asked.

'Lucario, did you know Bianca had a burn mark?'

'…'

'Lucario.'

'Yes. She told some of the other girls back in Kanto.'

'Why would she not tell me?'

'I do not know master.'

later that day

Now was the chance, Giselle and Korrina were sunbathing, Misty, Leaf, and Dawn were exploring the city, and Bianca and Yui were just relaxing.

"Hey Bianca." Ash said.

"Hey, Ashy." Bianca smiled.

"Bianca…" Ash sat next to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This morning, I saw a burn mark on your arm."

"That was just from some over cooked food." Bianca nervously laughed.

"Bianca… I know you're lying."

She sighed.

"It's nothing." She said.

She looked at Ash and saw he was concerned.

"Ash… you are the second boy I've been in a relationship with."

"Well who can blame you, you're beautiful." Ash said.

"My boyfriend… wanted to use me… as a thing." She said.

"What?"

"He wanted it to be like this: I kiss him, make him dinner, and take care of his pokemon. In return, I stay in his house. When I refused… he gave me this scar, stating I was now 'his.' That's when I ran away." She said, slowly curling up. Bianca lean towards Ash and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Bianca, am I…"

"No. He was demanding that I do everything for him. You, on the other hand, care about all of us. You always try to help us. If Giselle was with him, he would've given her back to team rocket in an instant. You care about her, Dawn, Misty, Korrina, Leaf, and me. You are better than him in every way." Bianca said.

The two looked at each other and leaned towards each other to kiss.

"Oh is someone sneaking time with my brother?" Satoshi asked as he and Hatsune walked in.

Ash and Bianca quickly separated and blushed.

"Anyways, what's the plan?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know, maybe just hang out a few more days and head back to Kanto." Ash said.

"Well there are alternative options." Bianca said.

"Huh?"

"There's a pokemon tournament coming up here in Hoenn. Maybe we stay, explore hoenn, and challenge gym leaders to join the tournament." Hatsune said.

"Giselle will like this idea immediately." Bianca said.

"What do you think?"

"I mean, it'll take a while for them to rebuild the building. I think we should do it." Bianca said.

"We should ask everyone else."

"Ask everyone what?" Misty asked as she, Giselle, and Korrina walked in.

"First, how was exploring and how was your sunbathing?"

"Great." Giselle and Korrina smiled.

"I got some Pokefood for the pokemon and decided to come back."

"Well we're deciding whether or not we should go back to Kanto or continue to explore hoenn."

"EXPLORE." Giselle said immediately.

"I enjoy traveling Kanto, but I'm open to explore here too." Korrina said.

Misty nodded.

"Okay, I guess we know the answer. I'll tell Leaf and Dawn when they get back."

The next day

All the stuff was packed, everything was ready. The group was starting to walk out of the city when they heard May.

"Hey!"

"Hey May. What's up?" Ash said.

"Where are you guys going?" May asked.

"Well we decided to explore hoenn. Challenge the gym leaders and compete in the hoenn tournament."

"Wait, you said that your father was a gym leader. Why don't Satoshi and Ash fight him first?" Giselle asked.

"Well I don't think that will work."

"Why not?"

"My father is the fifth gym leader (I think) and he won't fight you until you have the other four badges." May said.

"Aww." Satoshi and Ash sighed.

"Well I guess we can still start with Rustboro city." Ash said.

He the looked at May.

"It's a pretty long distance, maybe if we had a native friend to come along with us, we can learn about the region more and it's pokemon."

"I think I might know someone." May smirked.

"Would you like to join us, May?" Hatsune asked.

"I will be delighted to." May smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Ash cheered.

"Yay!" Yui jumped.

May blushed.

About twenty feet behind them

Drew watched as they walked off. When he knew he had a green light, he followed them.

 **From the house of Spartan5271, Happy Thanksgiving**


	17. Chapter 17: happy birthday

We find our friends wandering through the hoenn region, getting along with each other. So far it's been, walk, rest, treat pokemon, walk, rest, and so on.

"Big brother, when are we getting there?" Yui asked.

"I'm sure it's not far." Ash said.

"Actually, we still have a day."

"Uugh!" Yui groaned.

"Here, I bet this will make you happy." Ash picked Yui up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Yay!" Yui cheered as they walked forward.

"So May, what did your parents say about coming with us?"

"They said on one condition, just pick up something at Rustboro city." May shrugged.

The girls looked confused.

"I know." May said.

"Well I guess we'll find out what that is when we get there." Misty said.

"Maybe it'll be something good." Korrina said.

"Maybe it'll be-"

Fast forward

"My little brother?!" May asked.

May stared at her little brother, Max.

"What a great way to say hi to your sibling." Max said.

Max looked at Ash.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Max asked.

Ash and the girls fell over anime style.

"Shut up!" May smashed his head.

"My name's Ash Ketchum. This is Yui Ketchum, my sister. Satoshi Ketchum, my twin brother and his girlfriend, Hatsune Miku. And this is Misty, Giselle, Korrina, Bianca, Dawn, and Leaf, my girlfriends."

Max's jaw was hanging on hinges.

"GirlfriendS?!"

"Long story." Ash said.

Hatsune felt a shiver down her spine, turned and saw nothing.

A few yards away

"That was close." Drew said.

Over with the group

"So where should we go?" Ash asked.

He turned and saw Yui was asleep on his back.

"I guess we tired her out." Misty whispered.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep." Korrina said.

"Max, come on. We can go get our room later. I need to call dad." May said, leaving with Max.

As the others walked in, Drew began to remember Hatsune, her face, her body.

"That Satoshi guy doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better, like me." He said, walking off.

Inside the room

Satoshi was out with Ash, looking at the city. For some reason as soon as they got inside of the room, their girlfriends told them to stay away for a few hours and to not go near the store.

"Why do you think they did that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. It's not THAT time, is it?" Satoshi asked.

"No, they all gave me hell last week, but apologized after it. So if it's not that, what is it?" Ash asked.

The two thought about it all day. Then when the sun was setting, it hit them.

"How stupid are we?" Satoshi asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"It's our birthday today!" Satoshi yelled.

"Oh my god…" Ash had to hide his face out of shame.

"We should call mom." Satoshi said.

"Yeah come on." Ash said.

The two walked into the Pokecenter and up to the phone. The call was on hold for about three rings when their mom answered.

"Satoshi, Ash!" Delia smiled.

"Hey mom."

"I was going to call when I knew it would be a good time. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to my little twins. Happy birthday to you." She said.

They both laughed at that.

"How are you my two fifteen year olds?"

"We're enjoying a little break from all the walking." Ash said.

"How's Yui?"

"She's good."

"And the girls?"

"Hatsune's doing well."

"Same with everyone else." Ash said.

"Well, I hope you are all taking good care of yourself." She said.

"We are mom." Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"How's Ethan?"

"Well he's off on his adventure now, I think he's in Celadon now."

"Good for him."

"Well we have to go, mom." Ash said.

"Okay, now remember to change your-"

"Okay mom, bye!" Ash quickly hung up.

When they stood up, they received a message from each of their girlfriends.

'Come to our room' Hatsune sent.

'Come up' the girls said.

"I guess separate surprises?"

"Maybe. Well, see you later." Satoshi said.

The two separated and went their separate ways.

With Satoshi

Satoshi got to his room, opened it, and walked in.

"What the?"

On the floor was a blue tie, and a few inches from that a black sock, and then another sock. He followed the pieces of clothing until…

"Hey, Toshi." Hatsune said.

He looked up and saw she was in the bed, holding a cupcake with a candle in it.

"Make a wish." She said.

Satoshi leaned towards the candle and blew it out.

"What'd you wish for?" She asked.

"For nothing to change." Satoshi smiled.

With Ash

Ash walked into the room and it was pitch black. He turned the light on and…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Yui ran to him and hugged him.

"Thanks guys." Ash said as he lifted Yui up.

They escorted him to the table and told him to wait. About two minutes later, they walked in with a big cake. They sang the song and told him to make a wish.

"Okay Yui, on three. One… two… three!" Ash and Yui blew out all the candles at once.

The girls cheered and everyone began to have some cake.

Later that evening

Everyone was in bed, going to sleep.

"Happy birthday Ash." Misty smiled.

"Thanks, Misty." Ash kissed her forehead.

"Hey no fair." Korrina grabbed Ash's head, and turned him to her and kissed him.

After he kissed the girls an equal amount of time, he sighed.

"Guys, I appreciate what you did today."

"Anything for you Ash." Giselle smiled.

"So Ash, what's the plan tomorrow?" Bianca asked.

"Probably try and challenge the gym leader."

"Sounds good." Leaf said.

"And then, we go out." Ash said.

"What like head for the next city?"

"No, I mean we all go out and see the restaurants here." Ash said.

The girls smiled.

"Yes!" They said enthusiastically.

As Ash began to fall asleep, he kissed everyone on the forehead and closed his eyes.

'I love my life.'


	18. Chapter 18

"Hang on a second. You did what?!" Ash asked.

Satoshi chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… we uh…" Satoshi shrugged.

"Oh my god…" Ash sighed. "What would mom say?"

"Nothing, cause she doesn't know." Satoshi said.

"Ugh whatever, come on. Let's go to the gym."

Satoshi heard something, but when he turned around he saw no one.

"Satoshi?" Ash asked.

"Sorry, thought I saw something." Satoshi said.

Inside the gym

"Hello there, my name is Roxanne." The woman said.

"Hi, we're looking for the gym leader."

"Ah well, here I am. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We're here because we want to challenge you for a badge." Ash said.

"Very well, let's begin." She smirked.

Meanwhile

Hatsune was exploring the town, seeing the museum, going to the shop… but what caught her attention was the park that was there. (My own park from my thinker box)

It was beautiful. A little pond, surrounded by trees, with benches to sit at.

"Ahh…" Hatsune exhaled as she sat down.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She heard his voice.

She turned around and saw Drew staring at her.

"D-Drew?" Hatsune asked.

"That's my name." He winked, sending chills down Hatsune's spine.

"What do you want?" Hatsune asked.

"I came to confess myself. I love you, Hatsune. And I feel that if you give me a chance, you can learn to love me more than that loser Satoshi." He said.

"I think I'll pass." Hatsune said.

She began to walk away when Drew grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you understand, I'm not the kind of person who likes the word no." He said with a more evil look on his face.

"L-Let go of me." Hatsune struggled to free herself of his grip.

"Hey!" The two of them heard.

They looked and saw May, Giselle, and Korrina running towards them.

"Drew unhand her. Now." May said.

"Why? We were just having a bit of fun." He said.

May wasn't an idiot.

"Fine. Whatever." He let go of Hatsune's arm and turned around.

"See you around." He whispered to her as he walked away.

"Hatsune, are you okay?" May asked.

Hatsune just hugged her.

"We're here for you." Korrina said.

"Let's get you back to your room." Giselle said.

Hatsune nodded nervously and followed.

"Korrina, can you go tell Satoshi?" May asked.

She nodded and headed to the gym.

Inside

"Geodude, use rock tomb."

"Dodge and use power up punch!" Ash yelled.

"And the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town."

"That was a great battle, you two." Roxanne said.

"Well, we were born for this." Ash said.

The three of them chuckled. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Satoshi!" Korrina yelled.

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"It's Hatsune." She said.

Inside their room

"Hatsune!" Satoshi ran in.

Hatsune looked at him and hugged him.

"S-Satoshi…" she said.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm fine… Satoshi… I don't want to be here. I feel like that creep is stalking us." Hatsune said.

"…Do you want to leave? Where it'll only be me to protect you? Or stay here where Ash, Yui, Misty, May, Dawn, Giselle, Bianca, Leaf, Korrina, and I?"

Hatsune looked at Satoshi and pushed him away.

"You just want to stay because you want to get the rest of the badges!" Hatsune yelled.

"No- I…" Satoshi had to choose his words wisely. His girlfriend was just harassed by some creepy stalker.

Hatsune was crying but jumped when Satoshi hugged her.

"I will always protect you… you know that. But I can't be there for you the whole time. You like hanging out with the girls right?" Satoshi asked.

She nodded.

"… but please, promise me that you won't leave me." Hatsune begged.

Satoshi kissed her forehead.

"I promise. I will always be by your side." Satoshi said.

The door cracked open and Ash's head poked in.

"Well?" He mouthed.

"Get out." Satoshi mouthed.

He listened and shut the door.

The chapter ends with Hatsune and Satoshi still hugging.


	19. Chapter 19: climbing out of the abyss

**So I feel like I'm going downhill. I don't think I'm good doing stories this long based on the anime, but I'll keep on trying. Also, I have something to say. As much as I like writing, I am not going to do something like this again (doing it over the whole anime, every region), I am a writer who likes to base it in one region at least, maybe two or three. So I will not accept any other fanfic requests based on the entire pokemon anime. I will continue writing but I might skip to what I know because I am running out of ideas. Also, I'm taking a break from betrayal stories. They're getting a bit repetitive and I need to do more. This is not a goodbye to betrayal stories, just… until next time.**

The next morning was normal. Hatsune and Satoshi got up, they got dressed, and walked down to the lobby where they met up with Ash and the others.

"Morning everyone." Satoshi said.

"Hey Satoshi. Hatsune, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hatsune said.

"So where are we going next?" Satoshi asked.

"We actually wanted to talk about that. Giselle, you're not gonna like this." Misty said.

Giselle had a confused look.

"We have a stalker who is after Hatsune and I found out that the Viridian gym has been rebuilt, so we're thinking that we should go back to Kanto."

Giselle's eyes suddenly widened.

"Now I know that you don't want to go, Giselle. But think about Hatsune." Misty said.

Giselle looked at Hatsune, who looked nervously behind her. Giselle knew that if she said she didn't want to go, then she'd be a horrible person.

"Guys…" Giselle said, "I'm in the mood to meet Delia again."

Hatsune looked at Giselle and hugged her.

"I guess that settles it." Satoshi said.

Later

"Hey Giselle. Why'd you choose to go back?" Ash asked.

"I want to go back because of Hatsune, and also… I feel like I should stop running. Like you said Ash, I need to face my father."

"Well, I think that is very brave of you. And know that we're all here for you. I'm gonna go tell May what's happening and thank her for her time." Ash said.

"Okay, don't be long." Giselle said.

Meanwhile

"After all that convincing, we're going home." Hatsune said.

"Aren't you happy?" Satoshi asked.

"I am but I feel like she did it just because of me." Hatsune said.

"She put your issue in front of her own issues." Satoshi said.

"It'll be nice to meet your mother." Hatsune said.

"Yeah, if she accepted Ash and his 'group,' then she would love you." Satoshi said.

Elsewhere

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, we're going back to Kanto. I wanted to thank you for everything." Ash said.

"Yeah, it was no problem… but you're coming back right?" May asked.

"Maybe us, not Satoshi and Hatsune."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I'll be sure to talk to Drew about that." May said.

"Okay." Ash said.

"Go… home?" Yui asked

"We're going to soon. Everyone just needs to get ready, Yui." Ash said. "Speaking of which, we should go. Bye May."

As he left, May was waving.

"Bye…" She murmured.

Later

"Okay, we're all set. I'll go get our pokemon from Nurse Joy and then we can go." Ash said.

"I need to go with you. I turned in our pokemon separately." Satoshi said.

"Don't take too long." Leaf said.

As Ash and Satoshi walked in, Leaf was taking care of Yui, Giselle was talking to Hatsune, Korrina and Misty were remembering their favorite things about Hoenn, and Bianca and Dawn were laughing about a story.

"How does it feel to be able to leave this place, Hatsune?" Giselle asked.

Hatsune hugged Giselle.

"Okay, we ready?" Satoshi asked as the twins walked out.

"Yes." Hatsune smiled.

"Let's go." Ash smiled.

 **Okay, I know some people are gonna be upset at how this story is going. Here's the thing, this is the longest story I've been making. I made this part of the story go in such a dark abyss that I just had to turn around and climb out. I'm sorry that this chapter was short, and I will try to make the next one longer.**

 **This is important: all of my past fans and hopefully still my fans wanted me to make a sequel to some of my finished fanfics. Which one do you want a sequel to?**


	20. Chapter 20: hello boys, I'm baaaaaack

**A grave appears**

 **Here lies Spartan5271's mind. It died after struggling to find something to improve this story.**

 **Suddenly a hand shot out of the grave. Slowly and ever so slowly, Spartan5271 emerged from the grave, covered in mud.**

 **Later**

 **The door of Spartan's house was kicked open.**

 **"DID YOU MISS ME, YOU WANKERS!" Soartan yelled.**

 **"Boss, you're back!" The camera guy said.**

 **"You bet, you pathetic excuse of a cameraman. Put down the video game and roll the camera. It's showtime."**

Two Charizards and a Pidgeot were seen flying over Kanto. On one Charizard was Giselle, Korrina, Misty, and Ash. On the other Charizard was Satoshi, Yui, and Hatsune. On the Pidgeot was Bianca, Leaf, and Dawn.

"Finally, back in Kanto." Ash said.

"Yeah…" Giselle said.

"I know that you didn't want to come back, Giselle. But think about Hatsune." Misty said.

"I know… I just want Ash to get the last badge and then we never hear from my father again." Giselle said.

"I'm sure that Ash is going to be quite a challenge for your dad." Korrina said.

"That's what I hope for." Giselle said.

"Well first, we're going to my house so that we can just relax actually. Plus it's been a while since I've seen my mom or talked to professor Oak." Ash said.

"This beats walking by a landslide." Misty said.

"Well I mean if you want…" Ash teased.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Misty said.

"What? I was just suggesting that we land in Pallet Town now." Ash said.

Misty looked down and saw that pallet town was right below them.

"Oh yeah, let's do that." Misty blushed.

"Aw is someone embarrassed?" Ash asked.

*WHAM*

"OWWW!" Ash screamed.

"That's what you get…" Misty pouted.

The other girls were holding in their laughter.

"I'm sorry." Ash said.

Misty pecked him on the cheek.

"Apology accepted. Now let's land." Misty said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Ash motioned his fingers downward and the others followed the order.

The three pokemon landed nicely and everyone got off.

"I'm so happy to finally be home. I know you wanted to stay-" Hatsune said.

"As long as you're safe, I'm happy." Satoshi said.

"Yay! Home." Yui jumped up and down.

"Ash? Satoshi? Is that you?" The twins heard.

The group turned around and saw Ethan, the now eleven year old brother of Ash and Satoshi.

"Hey Ethan!" Ash and Satoshi ran over to their brother.

"How're you doing?" Satoshi asked.

"Good. I've gotten some of the badges and I was just leaving to head to Vermillion." Ethan said.

Korrina's eyes widened a bit.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys but I have to hit it if I want to make it to the next town in time before the Pokecenter closes." Ethan said.

"Well, see you later." Ash said.

"Bye, big brother." Yui waved.

As Ethan ran towards the exit, Ash and Satoshi recalled leaving about two years ago.

"Still hard to believe that we've only been to hoenn for a short time and traveled around Kanto and that took two years." Ash said.

"What? It's not like we're retiring. We're just… resting, and then we're back on it." Satoshi said.

"Mmm mmm." Yui reached out to Ash.

Ash picked Yui up. She yawned and placed her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Let's head home, I think this one's a little tired." Ash said.

"Hey Ash, I have to go back to my house." Leaf said.

"Oh okay, that's okay." Ash said.

"I'll try to get back as soon as I can." Leaf said.

"Well until then." Ash pecked Leaf on the lips.

The group walked to the Ketchum house where they knocked on the door.

"I'm coming." They heard.

The door opened and they saw their mom, Delia.

"Oh boys, you're back from your little vacation. How was it?" She asked.

'Well I had my chest broken the first few days we got there.' Ash thought to himself.

'I had a creepy stalker following my girlfriend.' Satoshi thought to himself.

"It was good." The twins said.

"That's great. And who is this?" Delia pointed at Hatsune.

"Oh mom, this is Hatsune Miku. She's my girlfriend." Satoshi said.

"Hello." Hatsune said.

"I see. How is it dealing with my son, Hatsune?" Delia asked.

"You don't want to know." Hatsune said.

"Hey." Satoshi said, pretending to look hurt.

Everyone chuckled at the little performance. Hatsune hugged Satoshi's head.

"But he is very sweet and protective of me." Hatsune said.

"Well that's great. Come in, come in."

The bed arrangements were like this: Misty, Korrina, and Dawn in the twins' room. Bianca, Giselle, and Hatsune were in Ethan's room. Ash and Satoshi were in the living room, against the girls' wishes.

Giselle, Misty, and Delia were cooking dinner, Bianca and Dawn were taking naps, and Hatsune and Korrina were watching a show with Yui

"Hey, we're gonna head over to professor Oak's." Ash said.

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while we saw him." Satoshi said.

"Okay, just don't take too long." Hatsune said.

"We'll be back." Ash waved.

The twins walked up to Professor Oak's ranch and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Professor Oak said inside.

"Hey professor." The twins said.

"Ah, the twins are back. How are you two?"

"Good."

"I see. And Ash, I hear that you are in a little relationship with Leaf." Professor Oak said.

"Uh heheh." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"As long as you treat her right, you may continue to date her." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks, professor." Ash said.

Leaf walked out and was slightly surprised to see Ash and Satoshi.

"Hey, sweety!" Leaf hugged Ash and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Leaf." Ash kissed her back.

"What're you doing here?" Leaf asked.

"Well, we were just coming to tell professor Oak what's been going on."

The four talked about everything that happened in hoenn, minus the whole Drew thing.

"Well it sounds like it was quite an adventure for you three." Professor Oak said.

"You bet. We're gonna stay here for a day or so and then go to Viridian. We still need to get one more badge before we can compete in the tournament." Satoshi said.

"Well, we won't keep you any longer." Professor Oak said.

Ash looked at Leaf.

"Don't worry, Ash. Leaf will be ready tomorrow." Professor Oak chuckled.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Leaf." Ash said.

"Bye Ash. By Satoshi." Leaf waved.

The twins began to walk back to the house and talked to each other.

"I know that Giselle didn't want to come back, but I appreciate that she was brave enough to come back for Hatsune." Satoshi said.

"I think she knows that she is safe with all of us." Ash said.

"Maybe. We live a good life." Satoshi said.

"The best. May it never change." Ash said.

"And may it never change us." Satoshi said. "Hey, good ole fashioned race back?" Satoshi asked.

"You're on!" Ash said as he and his brother raced up to the house.


	21. Chapter 21:HAPPY EARLY ANNIVERSARY TO ME

**Hello, my name is Spartan5271. As many of you know, I am an author however some people in the world say that fanfiction is just a website where I can write about betrayal stories, and other stories. Some say I'm a good writer some tell me to go f*** myself. But you know what, it doesn't phase me. But that's not what I am here to talk about. I am a writer who is now celebrating my 2-year anniversary of being a member of fanfiction. When I started this, I was scared. Scared that you'll all just shoot me down and make me bury my own grave, but instead I see that this place is like family, different opinions but still United in a way. And as my gift to you all, I will rewrite or make a sequel to any story you wish. This will end however on April 16 which is when I will begin writing the story you choose.**


	22. Chapter 22: announcement and dinner

**Okay, ten days until the deadline of the sequels and I already have about three reviews. I have a small announcement, I am planning on playing Star Wars Battlefront on the ps4 on April 16th most of the day and then most likely play some other games. If you wish to ask me questions about the stories and other questions (that I feel comfortable asking), I will start playing at 7:30 am and play as long as I feel like playing. Until then, cheers and also keep saying what sequel you want.**

The twins walked into the house where a little one year old sister of theirs ran up and jumped up and down.

"Big brothers home!" Yui said.

"Hey, Yui." Ash laughed as he picked Yui up and spun her around.

"Man, you two seem more like father and daughter." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, but let's keep it as brother and sister." Ash said.

Hatsune and Korrina walked to the door and hugged Ash and Satoshi.

"How was it?" Korrina asked.

"Leaf is staying at professor Oak's tonight." Satoshi said.

"Other than that, it was pretty good." Ash said.

"Well come on, dinner should be ready in about twenty." Hatsune said.

"What is it? It smells good." Ash said.

"It's seared Magikarp mixed with soy sauce, oregano, and other herbs. On the side are sliced potatoes that are oven roasted mixed with different spices." Giselle said.

"Wow! Where did you learn that?" Ash asked.

"Well it was the mixed minds of me, your mother, and Misty." Giselle said.

"How is everyone doing?" Ash asked.

"Dawn and Bianca are awake and setting the table, Misty and Delia are getting the dinner set up, and we were just setting up the rooms up after dinner." Hatsune said.

"So why don't you two get ready for dinner while we set everything up?" Korrina asked.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Satoshi asked.

Hatsune pecked Satoshi on the cheek and smiled.

"Nope, now go get ready." Hatsune said.

Satoshi and Ash walked to their room and got ready for the dinner.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Delia said.

"Coming!" The twins said.

The group had dinner which was absolutely delicious. They told their stories to Delia and then after they ate and talked, they saw that it was getting very late and decided that it was time to go to bed. Everyone said goodnight to one another and now Satoshi and Ash are in the living room, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you think?" Satoshi asked.

"About what?" Ash asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the whole 'Giselle's dad possibly murdering you' thing." Satoshi said.

"I don't know." Ash said.

"Aren't you worried about Giselle?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course I am. I still remember when I first met her and Bianca. They were being attacked by a beedrill and I rescued them. When I told them that we should go to Viridian, she was so scared I thought she was going to have like a heart attack. But now, I think she knows that she is safe. She doesn't have just me. She also has you, Hatsune, Misty, Bianca, Leaf, Korrina, Dawn, and Yui. And together, we are an unstoppable force." Ash said.

"Always the positive one." Satoshi chuckled. "Well come on, we should get some sleep."

The next day

"Oh you're all leaving today?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, we need to head to Viridian to fight the last gym leader here." Ash said.

"Oh okay, well come back soon." Delia said.

"Bye-bye momma." Yui waved.

"Bye-bye Yui." Delia waved.

The group said their goodbyes to mrs. Ketchum and walked towards the exit where Leaf was waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Leaf smiled.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

Leaf pecked Ash on the cheek.

"Now I am." Leaf said.

"Hey no fair!" Dawn said as she pecked Ash on the cheek too.

After about ten minutes of arguing about how many kisses Ash got, the group finally set out to Viridian city.


	23. Chapter 23: A Strange Confrontation

"Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod." Giselle began to hyperventilate.

The group was about sixty percent of the way there when they had to stop to take care of Giselle.

"Giselle, it's okay. We're almost there. We just have to fight your dad and then we can leave Viridian for good." Misty said.

This was how it went. The group would get closer Viridian and then Giselle would begin to panic, saying this is a terrible idea, everyone would make her feel better and then they continue to walk. But as they got closer, Giselle would get more and more scared.

"Giselle, please relax." Bianca said.

"Where's Ash?!" Giselle asked.

"I'm right here." Ash said, returning after feeding his pokemon.

"Ash," Giselle hugged Ash, "I'm really nervous."

"It's okay, Giselle. No one is going to hurt you." Ash pecked Giselle on the forehead.

Normally, the girls would get jealous at whoever gets kissed by Ash but this time, they understood.

"Giselle, we're almost there."

"No one hurt big sister." Yui said.

Giselle calmed down and the group, again, walked towards their destination.

Fast forward

They finally made it. Viridian city.

"Should we wa-"

"No. This is just going to be between me, Giselle, and him. You can all wait outside." Ash said.

"Wait what?" Satoshi asked.

"Giselle said that she would like it to be between the two of us against him. She has some… personal things to say to her dad." Ash said.

"…if we hear ANYTHING, we are coming in." Hatsune said.

Ash nodded.

"Big brother?" Yui asked.

"Satoshi is gonna look after you while big sister and I go talk to someone. Okay?" Ash asked.

"Mhmm." Yui nodded.

Giselle and Ash walked towards the gym holding hands, everyone else was walking behind them.

The group made it to the front door of the gym before Ash and Giselle walked in.

"Giselle, my sweet daughter. You have returned to me." Giovanni said from a higher platform.

Giselle was trying to stay brave in front of Ash but was failing miserably.

"Why don't you come up here and give me a hug." He said in a way that said 'that's not a question.'

Giselle took one step forward and then hid behind Ash, making Giovanni unhappy.

"So, it was YOU who took my daughter." Giovanni said.

"I didn't take her from anywhere. You drove her away."

"Oh please, that's absurd." Giovanni said as he lowered the platform to Ash and Giselle and walked towards them.

"After everything that I heard from Giselle, I'm not surprised she ran away." Ash said.

*WHAM*

"ASH!" Giselle yelled.

Giselle ran in front of Ash who was on the floor.

The doors burst open and the others ran in.

"Giselle, come on. We are leaving." Giovanni said.

"NO!" Giselle yelled.

Apparently, she had never yelled at him before because he was SHOCKED that she yelled.

"He is telling the truth. I ran away because of you." Giselle said.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh please, stop acting so surprised! When I was eight and told you, my father who is a gym LEADER that I wanted to be a trainer, you slapped and spanked me. Then when I caught a pokemon all by myself without the help of YOU which is meant to be a very big moment in a child's life, you tried to get rid of Cubone. Then you try to marry me off like I'm some OBJECT! Not to mention when I said no, you gave me this!" Giselle lifted the back of her shirt to show him the burn.

"I did those things because you were being ridiculous and misbehaving." Giovanni said.

"Misbehaving?! I was a child! And you wanted me to get married to someone at the age of nine." Giselle snapped.

*SLAP*

"You will stop talking and follow me like a GOOD GIRL!" Giovanni yelled.

Everyone almost ran over but Giselle stopped them.

Giselle glared at Giovanni, holding her cheek. Then she turned and helped Ash up.

"Are you okay, sweety?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, what about you?" Ash asked.

"Better than ever." Giselle said.

"But your cheek-" Ash said.

"It's nothing." Giselle said.

Giovanni was standing there, watching his daughter stand up to him and instead choosing Ash. Suddenly, he had a flashback.

Thirty years ago…

"Janice, I'm nervous. What if he says no about me?" A younger Giovanni said.

"I'm sure that won't happen." A young woman smiled and pecked Giovanni on the cheek.

Fast forward

"You will not date this boy, Janice!" An old man yelled.

"I love him, dad."

"I don't care."

"Dad, you can't be in charge of me forever. Just give him a chance!" Janice yelled.

"…one chance." Her father said.

End flashback

Giovanni looked at Giselle and saw Janice's face on her and his younger face on Ash.

"Everyone… out. Except you two." He pointed at Giselle and Ash.

Everyone looked at Ash who nodded. The group walked back outside and waited for something to happen.

"Giselle, I'm sorry…" Giovanni said.

"What?" Giselle asked.

"I'm sorry about the past. I never thought about what you wanted… I only thought of the family." Giovanni said. He then looked at Ash. "You. Do you love her?"

"Yes." Ash said.

"Well it's quite obvious that she loves you, Ash."

Ash walked up to Giovanni who was expecting a punch in the face for everything that he did to Ash. Instead, Ash did something else.

"What's this?" Giovanni asked.

"It's a handshake of forgiveness." (Sorta basing this off of the Octodad ending, so if it's bad, my bad)

"You forgive me? Even for what happened in Hoenn?" Giovanni asked.

Ash just chuckled. Giovanni looked at Ash's hand and shook it.

"You have a good heart, Ash. I… won't bother you again." Giovanni said. He walked up to Ash and handed him two Viridian city gym badges.

Giselle was shocked at this.

"And Giselle, if you want to date this boy, I will allow it." Giovanni said.

'There's got to be a catch.' Giselle thought.

"But I will have my two members still follow you in case he tries something." Giovanni said.

Giselle looked at him, unsure of what to think. She knows when he's lying and now, he isn't.

"Thank you, dad." Giselle said.

"Now go… before I change my mind." Giovanni said.

Outside

Ash and Giselle walked out and Ash was immediately tackled by everyone, asking him if he was okay. To make them feel better, he released Gardevoir.

'Ash, you're hurt!' Gardevoir said.

"It's just a bruise." Ash chuckled.

"I swear, he's gonna jump off a building some day thinking he'll be able to fly someday." Satoshi whispered to Hatsune, making her giggle.

"Hey, Toshi. Here." Ash handed him the badge.

"Wait what?" Satoshi asked.

"She and her dad talked and he's mostly taking the two morons away, but they're still gonna follow us just in case." Ash said.

'I'm all done, Ash.' Gardevoir said.

"Thanks Gardevoir." Ash smiled.

"Gardi." Yui laughed as she hugged the shiny pokemon.

Ever since hoenn, Yui has come up with names for the pokemon. For example: Charizard= Charri Lucario= Foxxy and Gardevoir= Gardi

"Where are we off to now?" Misty asked.

"I guess since we have the badges, we can now participate in the tournament." Ash said.

"But that's so far from now." Korrina said.

"I have an idea. We can go to the one in Jhoto! I knew that area back when…" Dawn stopped herself.

"Hey, it's okay." Ash hugged her.

"Thank you. But I do want to go back there, I haven't talked to my mom in a while, so she might be worried." Dawn said.

"As long as it isn't hoenn, we're right behind you." Satoshi said, Miku nodding.

"Ash?" The girls asked.

"Yui, do you want to go to Jhoto?" Ash asked.

"Fly. Fly. Fly." Yui jumped.

The group chuckled and it was decided.

"Okay, let's go to Jhoto." Ash said.

Ash returned Gardevoir and released Charizard, Pidgeot, and Lucario.

Half of the love group got on Pidgeot (Misty, Leaf, and Bianca) and half got on Charizard (Dawn, Giselle, Yui, and Ash) Korrina got onto Satoshi and Miku's Charizard but didn't mind.

"Let's go, Charizard. To Jhoto!" Ash said with a wide grin.

The three pokemon lifted into the air and began to fly. They flew over pallet town quickly and yelled goodbye to Delia. They flew over the region and surprisingly saw Ethan walking on the trail.

"Ethan!" Ash yelled.

Ethan looked up and saw them. He smiled and waved at them as they flew over. Suddenly, he received a message on his Pokedex.

'Heading to Jhoto. Good luck in Kanto.'

"Good luck in Jhoto!" Ethan yelled.

 **And that concludes Kanto for now. Fans, I need more reviews on what sequel to make, it's a tie right now between two of them so please vote.**


	24. Chapter 24: A Strange New Start

The afternoon soon to be evening sky of Johto was so peaceful.

"ROOOOOAR!" The sound of a pokemon made.

"Yay Charri!" A now two year old Yui yelled in joy.

"Yui, go back to sleep…" A twelve and a half year old Ash said.

"Johto." Yui said.

Ash got up but not without hearing a few groans and/or moans from Dawn and Giselle who were still asleep. Ash looked across from him and saw Satoshi, Hatsune, Misty, Korrina, Bianca, and Leaf. Satoshi, Korrina, and Misty were awake while everyone else was asleep. Ash turned to the girls and shook them lightly.

"Mmmmm Ash?" Giselle asked.

"Hey, sweety," Ash kissed her forehead, "we're here."

"Really?" Giselle asked.

"You seem quite well rested." Ash smiled.

"That's because I know that you and I are safe." Giselle kissed Ash.

"Are you two done?" Dawn asked.

"Party pooper." Giselle said.

"What can I say? I'm not a very big morning person." Dawn stretched her arms.

"Hey Dawn, we're here." Ash said.

"Oh we are?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna wake everyone else so be ready." Ash said.

Ash stood up and looked out to the two other flying pokemon.

"HEY YOU GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Ash yelled.

Bianca and Hatsune were the first ones to wake up and then the others began to wake up.

"Where should we land?" Ash asked.

"My mom's house is… right there!" Dawn pointed at a small town.

Ash nodded and signaled that they were gonna land. The others nodded and soon all three pokemon began to descend. The pokemon gently landed on the ground. Dawn hopped off and stretched.

"It's good to be home." She said.

"I never asked, but where DO you all live?" Ash asked.

Everyone fell anime style except for Yui.

"Well you know we live in Kanto." Misty said, Giselle, Leaf, and Korrina nodding.

"I live here." Dawn said.

"I live in Unova." Bianca said.

"And I technically live in Kanto but I also live in Kalos." Korrina said.

"Well now I know something new." Ash said.

"You have been dating all these girls for two years and you just now asked them where their home region is?" Satoshi asked.

"And have you asked me?" Hatsune put her hands on her hips.

"I know where, Kanto." Satoshi said.

"And you're SO sure? I might be like Korrina or Dawn." Hatsune said.

"Uhh…" Satoshi didn't know how to respond.

Hatsune giggled and pecked Satoshi on the cheek.

"I'm just teasing you. I am a Kanto native." Hatsune said.

Satoshi fell anime style again.

"Now that this is settled, can we go meet my mom?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

"New people!" Yui jumped up and down.

The group followed Dawn to a house.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Dawn said as she ran inside.

After a few minutes, the group saw Dawn walk out and wave. They walked up to Dawn.

"Mom this is Ash Ketchum, the boy I told you about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Johanna Berlitz. Dawn's mom."

"Hello, mrs. Berlitz-"

"Ms. Berlitz. Mr. Berlitz and I separated about five years ago." Johanna said.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Ash said.

"Smooth." Satoshi whispered.

"Um mom, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Her mom asked.

"Well he's my boyfriend." Dawn said.

"Oh really? That's not something to be shy about. To be honest, I couldn't stand the thought of you and Damien together."

"Well I'm his girlfriend, and so is she. And her, her, her, and her." Dawn said.

Dawn's mom was unresponsive.

"No."

"What?"

"I will not have my daughter be part of a harem where she is used by a boy."

"Mom it isn't like that. Ash treats me like a human being, unlike Damien. He doesn't hurt any of us and he loves us. He doesn't treat us like objects. Mom, that girl over there," Dawn pointed at Giselle, "was being followed by her father's henchmen. When we went to Hoenn, these people took Giselle in a giant vehicle with a metal and Ash chased them. When he came back, Ash had a completely broken chest but was able to save Giselle. In the hospital, he told us all that if he had to do that again for any of us, he would without a second thought."

Johanna looked at Ash and sort of examined him.

"Dawn…"

"Please mom."

"Girls is she telling the truth, if he is hurting any of you, tell me and I will keep you safe." Johanna said.

'Ouch.' Ash thought to himself.

"She is telling the truth. Ash is like a teddy bear." Giselle hugged Ash.

All the other girls nodded.

"*sigh* Very well. If Dawn is happy, then I guess I'm happy. Come in." Johanna said.

Everyone began to walk in except when Ash was starting to walk in, Johanna grabbed him by the collar.

"If I hear ANYTHING tonight or anything about you abandoning her, I will bury you." Johanna said.

Ash nodded his head and walked inside.

"Hey Ash, come up and see my room."

"O-Okay." Ash said.

Dawn led Ash up to her room and shut the door.

"What did my mom say?"

"Just what your dad would've told me. Again I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine. Ugh she can be like that, but I wish that she DID do that to my last boyfriend. She doesn't mean it, she's kind of all bark and no bite." Dawn said.

"Hey, don't think about him. He's gone." Ash said.

"I still wonder what it would've been like if I didn't listen to you." Dawn said.

Ash pecked her on the forehead.

"Probably misery." Ash said.

"Ouch, no need to sugarcoat it." Dawn chuckled.

"Dawn, you better not be hogging our boyfriend." Korrina said.

"No, she just wanted to show me her room." Ash said.

"Uh huh I'm sure that was ALL she wanted." Giselle said.

Dawn blushed.

"I know one thing, I'm finding the nearest bath or shower and taking it." Bianca said.

"You know that is actually not a bad idea." Misty said.

"Now that you mention it, I could use a nice shower." Hatsune said.

"Anything we can do?" Satoshi asked.

"There is one thing." Hatsune said.

Ash and Satoshi looked at each other.

"No. Peeking." Hatsune said.

Satoshi and Ash fell anime style.

"We'll go get the luggage."

"Bring it into my room."

"I help." Yui said.

"Sorry Yui, the luggage is too heavy for you. Why don't you have a bath? I know how much you love baths." Misty said.

"Okay." Yui said.

Ash and Satoshi walked outside and began to grab the luggage.

"So Satoshi… let me ask you. What was it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"That night on our birthday. What you and Hatsune did." Ash said.

"Oh…" Satoshi blushed. "It was… weird at first. We both kinda became self conscious but Hatsune then… showed herself. After that, we kinda just… escalated."

"Jesus I asked what it felt like, not a detailed description." Ash said.

"SHUT UP!" Satoshi yelled.

"Everything okay out here?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah, just talking about some stuff." Ash chuckled.

"What stuff?" Korrina asked.

"Nothing." Satoshi said.

"It's about Hatsune isn't it?" Korrina asked.

"No, it's just how I said that I'm lucky to have my Lucario and he yelled shut up." Ash said, patting Lucario's ball. Lucario popped out of the ball, whacked Ash on the head with an aura bone, and just as quickly went back into his ball.

"Well I just came out to see if you guys needed any help." Korrina said.

"No thanks, we got it." Ash pecked Korrina on the cheek.

"Okay, well I'll just head back in then." Korrina blushed as she walked in.

Ash and Satoshi brought all of the stuff in and sighed in relief.

'I forgot how much stuff we have.' Ash thought to himself.

"Okay, we're done." Satoshi said.

"Thank you Satoshi." Hatsune said.

"Hey you two, can you do the girls a favor and take all of your pokemon to the Pokecenter? He is about three blocks away." Johanna asked.

'Oh god my back is killing me.' Ash groaned in his head.

"Sure thing, ms. Berlitz." Satoshi said.

'I hate you, Satoshi.' Ash said.

Johanna handed Ash and Satoshi all of the Pokeballs and now they were off again.

On the way there

"I hate you, Satoshi." Ash said.

"You should be thanking me. I just saved you from making yourself look stupid in front of Johanna." Satoshi said.

"How?!" Ash asked.

"Ash, all of our girlfriends and our little sister are in that house. In the amount of time it took to bring in the luggage, they should have all finished showering. Do you think one of your girlfriends' mom wants us to be in a house with all of them while they get dressed?" Satoshi asked.

"…okay fine. How much farther?" Ash asked.

"It should be here." Satoshi said.

And sure enough it was there.

Inside

"Hello, my name is Nurse Joy. How may I help you?"

"Hi there, we were wondering if you can take in our pokemon and heal them." Ash said.

"Of course. Would you also like me to look after the ones you have on hand?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No thanks." Ash said.

"Sure." Satoshi handed her Charizard.

"Come on, let's head back."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Satoshi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Ash said.

The twins walked over to the televideo and called home.

'Hello?'

"Hey mom." Ash and Satoshi said.

'Oh hello. How are you two? How's Yui?'

"We finally made it here, we're good. And Yui is getting bigger every day." Ash said.

'Oh that's good.' Delia smiled.

"We just delivered all of our pokemon here and are just about to head back." Ash said.

'Where are you staying?'

"We are staying at one of Ash's girlfriend's house." Satoshi said.

'Oh and Satoshi how is Hatsune?'

"She's good." Satoshi said.

'You're treating her well?' Delia asked.

"Yes, mom." Satoshi said.

'Same with you Ash?'

"Yes." Ash said.

'And are you two chang-'

"Okay mom. Bye!" Ash and Satoshi quickly said as they hung up.

The twins walked back to see Dawn and Hatsune setting up the living room with beds.

"Hey everyone, the boys are back." Dawn said.

"Big brother!" Yui laughed as she ran out and hugged Ash's legs.

At this point, Satoshi didn't mind the fact that she idolized Ash. Ash was always there for her. Hell, he was the one who saved her.

What the twins noticed was that Yui had her hair braided.

"Wow Yui, who braided your hair?" Ash asked.

"Miku." Yui said.

"It was nothing." Hatsune smiled as she walked outside.

"This is why I love you." Satoshi said.

"Only for hair braiding?" Hatsune asked.

"No, it-"

"Cause I mean I thought it was for my personality."

"I… uh-"

"Oh stop it, you're torturing him." Ash chuckled.

Hatsune pecked Satoshi on the cheek.

"Eww." Yui said, making everyone chuckle.

"Okay get your butts into the shower and bathe, you two stink." Hatsune said.

"Now who's being the harsh one?" Satoshi asked.

Hatsune smirked and pushed Satoshi inside.

"You too." Dawn said.

"Okay." Ash said as he pried Yui off of him.

"Where big brother go?" Yui asked.

"He's just gonna go take a shower Yui. He'll be back soon." Korrina said.

Later

Ash walked out wearing some shorts, and a black t-shirt.

"My is someone getting comfortable." Dawn said.

"Well being on the back of a pokemon for what felt like forever is pretty exhausting." Ash said.

The girls chuckled.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Dawn said.

"Big brother." Yui hugged Ash.

"Hey Yui, don't worry. I'm here." Ash chuckled.

"Lui and Gardi?"

"I promised didn't I?" Ash asked as he released the shiny Gardevoir and Lucario.

'Hello master, how may we assist you?'

"Okay you two, someone has been missing you." Ash said.

Lucario saw Yui and smirked. He formed a small ball of aura and pretended to play with it but was secretly forming a small blue bunny. He the made it begin to jump around, making Yui laugh. Gardevoir kept an eye on Yui while she played, ready to catch her if she fell.

"Okay the beds are ready." Johanna said. "Dawn, Misty, and Hatsune will be in Dawn's room. Korrina, Leaf, Bianca, and Giselle will be in the guest rooms. Satoshi and Ash, you can stay out here in the living room."

"What about Yui?" Ash asked.

"Yui can sleep in the little bed I have from Dawn's childhood in my room if she wants." Johanna said.

"Mm mmm." Yui shook her head.

"Mom, I think we already know what Yui wants." Dawn said.

Yui hugged Ash's legs and buried her face in his legs.

"It's decided then. Now, you must be hungry. Let's have some dinner and

the you can sleep." Johanna said.

Later that night

"Goodnight Yui." Ash said.

"Good night big brother." Yui smiled as she fell asleep.

'I will protect you until the end of days.' Ash said to himself as he shut his eyes.

 **So this was the hardest chapter because I've had to redo this chapter three times. My iPad has been killing itself from time to time so it's like you didn't write this chapter. So I have been up until like midnight for the last two nights and I am now uploading it. The group is in Johto. What will happen next? Find out next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So fans, you want to know what sucks the most in the world. Getting sick before finals AND before I'm going on a plane to somewhere. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Ash opened his eyes to see that Yui was still asleep on top of him. He stroked her hair and reminisced all of the moments he's had with Yui. The moment he found her, seeing her parents dead, promising to look after her, teaching her to speak and walk, hearing her call him big brother for the first time, getting her worried about his injuries in Hoenn…

'I promise I won't ever do that to you again.' Ash said to himself.

"Well someone's awake finally." Satoshi whispered.

"What time is it?" Ash asked.

"Like 5:30." Satoshi said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"I think we're still adjusting to the time change." Satoshi said.

"Ugh…" Ash says quietly.

"I wonder how Hatsune is doing?" Satoshi asked.

"Jesus Satoshi, it hasn't even been a day. I'm sure she can last a night without you." Ash whispered.

"Not that, smartass. I'm talking about what happened in Hoenn." Satoshi said.

"Oh…sorry. How HAS she been?" Ash asked.

"She's been… getting better. She's been having nightmares here and there, but they've been decreasing which is good. I still don't know how to thank Giselle for letting us come back to Kanto for Hatsune." Satoshi said.

"I think it was her way of repaying you for saving me when we arrived at Hoenn." Ash said.

"Man, Hoenn was rough." Satoshi said.

The twins chuckled.

"We've been on this journey for two and a half years… jeez." Satoshi sighed.

"I know, it's hard to believe that in that time, I've gotten six girlfriends and you have Hatsune. We kinda adopted our sister. I had my ribs shattered into jelly basically, and we've been to three different regions." Ash said.

"Time goes by in an instant, brother." Satoshi said.

"And with that time comes adventure." Ash said.

"And it's no adventure if you don't have your friends, family, and loved ones by your side." Satoshi said.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Ash said.

"Mmm…" Yui groaned.

"It seems like our little sister is awake." Ash smiled as Yui opened her eyes.

"Big brother." Yui hugged Ash's head.

"Good morning Yui." Ash smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Yui shook her head.

"I wonder what the plan is today." Satoshi said.

"Guess we will have to wait for the others to wake up." Ash said.

Later

The girls were all waking up and walking out to say good morning to their boyfriends.

"Good morning, girls." Ash said.

"What time did you guys wake up?" Korrina asked.

"Maybe half an hour ago." Ash said.

"Hour." Satoshi said.

"We wanted you girls to sleep in, then we were gonna talk about what we should do today." Ash said.

"Aw such gentlemen." Giselle walked up and pecked Ash on the cheek.

"So what ARE we gonna do today?" Misty asked.

"Well we could go to goldenrod city. There's a new store I wanted to see." Dawn said.

"Really?" Korrina asked.

"Sure, it's not like we have anywhere to really go." Dawn smiled.

"But what about the gyms?!" Ash asked.

"Oh there isn't a gym here. The gyms are in the bigger towns or cities."

"Oh okay. LET'S GO!" Ash said.

"Yay." Yui jumped.

*growl*

"Maybe we should eat first though." Ash said embarrassingly.

The room fell anime style.

"Are they okay?" Yui asked.

"Yeah… I think." Ash said.

Later

"Okay, are we ready?" Dawn asked.

"Actually you guys, Hatsune and I are thinking about looking around by ourselves." Satoshi said.

"Oh really?" Ash smirked.

"Shut up." Satoshi said.

"It's just been a while since we've been on a date and this place is so pretty." Hatsune said.

"We get it." Leaf said.

"Have fun you two." Bianca smiled.

When they were gone, Ash looked at the group.

"What should we do now?" Ash asked.

Later

Dawn and Bianca were looking at clothing for pokemon, Misty and Giselle were looking around the stores, Leaf and Korrina were sightseeing, and Ash and Yui were in the toy store.

"Hey Bianca, check this out. Isn't it cute?" Dawn asked, showing her a Pikachu costume for a squirtle.

"Oh my god, it's so cute." Bianca squealed.

"I know." Dawn squealed.

"I think I see something in the back." Bianca said as she ran off.

Dawn went back to shopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey A-" Dawn stopped when she saw who it actually was.

Damien.

Dawn felt her hands begin to shake and her forehead begin to sweat.

"So the little bitch comes crawling back." Damien smirked.

"I'm here with Ash, Damien." Dawn said.

"Really cause I don't see him. Don't tell me you're a liar now too." Damien pulled Dawn close to him.

"Hey Dawn I got th- HEY!" Bianca yelled.

"Looks like I've been caught. See you soon, Dawny." Damien said as he walked away from Dawn.

When Bianca made it, Damien was already gone.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Bianca asked.

Dawn hugged Bianca tightly. Bianca could feel the tears hit her clothing.

"Come on, let's go find Ash." Bianca said.

The two walked out of the store and searched for Ash.

Elsewhere

"Which one would you like, Yui?" Ash asked.

"Mmmmm…" Yui pointed at a plush Pikachu.

"Okay." I chuckled as I grabbed the small Pikachu.

"Ash!" Bianca yelled.

"Huh? AHHHH!" Ash yelled as he was tackled by Dawn.

"Big brother!" Yui said.

"Dawn?" Ash asked.

Dawn tightened her grip on Ash and began to cry.

"What's wrong, sweety?" Ash asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Damien's here…" Dawn said.

Ash's eyes widened.

"Can we please go?" Dawn asked.

"Okay. Bianca, can you go get e-"

"No, I don't want to ruin everyone's day." Dawn said.

"Dawn, I'm sure they will understand." Ash said.

"Dawn please…" Bianca said.

"…okay…" Dawn said.

Ash nodded at Bianca and she ran off. Ten minutes later, the girls were all there. The only people who weren't there were Satoshi and Hatsune.

"What's going on? Bianca said that Dawn was hurt." Giselle said.

"Damien is back."

The girls' eyes all widened.

"And Dawn wanted to go home without you all because she didn't want to ruin your day." Ash said.

Misty walked up and slapped Dawn.

"MISTY!" Everyone yelled.

"Dawn, how dumb are you?"

"What?" Dawn asked, holding her cheek.

"Do you think we wouldn't protect you from that selfish prick?" Misty asked.

"I jus-" Dawn began.

"We all look out for each other, no matter what." Misty said.

Dawn looked at Misty and began to cry. She then hugged Misty tightly.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said.

"It's fine. Let's head back." Misty said.

The group walked out of the store and met outside. Before they left, Ash sent a message to Satoshi.

'We're heading back. Something came up. I'll send Gardevoir when you're done with your date.'

'What's happening?'

'Dawn's ex.'

'Oh… I'll let Hatsune know.'

Ash released Gardevoir and the group teleported away.

 **Can the group ever have a nice vacation. First Giselle's dad, then Drew, now this?! Anyway-**

 **Epilogue**

Delia was cleaning some dishes in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. Delia opened it to see a female around Ash's age.

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" Delia asked.

"Hi, is Ash here?"

 **Who is it? I am making it how the person originally wanted it but I'm willing to add a certain someone. The question is, which person do you want to enter the group first. Write a review.**


	26. Chapter 26: A Strange Stand Up

**Half of Spartan crawled in.**

 **"Jesus, what happened?" The camera guy asked.**

 **"I… hate… finals. But now I'm free." Spartan said.**

 **"Okay, let's go, you have two planes to catch." The camera guy said.**

 **"Fuuuuuuuu…" Spartan cried.**

 **Anyways here's the new chapter. I read over the story again and I actually want to add something so the Damien thing isn't going to be as bad as Drew.**

"Wait that's Ash?"

"Yes, this is him when he was four. He thought that if he wore nothing, then we couldn't see him. Satoshi looked so embarrassed when they were blowing the candles on the cake."

"My brother, Max, would have done something like that." The girl said.

"Oh you have a brother, May?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, he's kinda annoying but he's my brother and I love him." May said.

"You're like my third child, Ethan. He was so jealous of Ash and Satoshi being able to go on the trip that he tried to dress up in Satoshi's clothes to pretend to be him."

"That's so cute." May chuckled.

"So how do you know Ash and Satoshi?" Delia asked.

"Well I know both of them when they came to Hoenn for a small vacation. Sadly, Hoenn wasn't too friendly to them. Ash was put in the hospital because these like hitmen came and tried to kidnap Giselle."

"I remember Satoshi telling me that. I wanted to come over there, but I just couldn't…" Delia said.

"And I know Satoshi because… well his girlfriend. She was being stalked by this guy I know and it got to the point where she couldn't sleep in a bed without Satoshi."

"Satoshi cares about his girlfriend and Ash cares about all of his girlfriends." Delia said.

"Ms. Ketchum, how are you so okay with Ash dating six people?" May asked.

"Well May, Ash takes care of them. I mean, yes I do think that it is weird and sometimes I think that he should just date one person, but when I see them all together, I see that there is a sort of… special bond between all of the girls and him. One that I see in Hatsune and Satoshi. And I think I see it in you." Delia said.

May blushed.

"W-What are you talking about?" May asked.

"May, I know what love looks like. You're in love with Ash." Delia said.

"…"

"Tell me is this a 'possible crush and not sure', or is it 'I want to spend the rest of my life with him.'" Delia asked.

"… I want to spend my life with him but I feel like he might not like me back." May said.

"Oh sweety… there's only one way to know," Delia smiled, "he's in Johto. He and Satoshi told me that they were staying at Dawn's house for a while before they start their journey there."

"Thank you, ms. Ketchum."

"Take care of him for me." Delia said.

May smiled and walked outside.

'Johto, here I come.' May said to herself.

Elsewhere

Gardevoir teleported to Dawn's house and with her was the group.

"Come on, Dawn." Ash said as he walked Dawn. "Thank you Gardevoir."

'It was my pleasure, Master.' Gardevoir bowed.

"What happened?" Johanna ran out.

"Damien showed up." Bianca said.

"Oh my, come in. Where are the other two?" Johanna asked.

"They're still on a date." Misty said.

"Come on, Dawn." Johanna lead Dawn into her room and shut the door.

"Why is that creep even here?" Korrina asked.

"He lives in this region." Johanna said.

"So what's going to happen?" Misty asked.

"Well I'm going to check on Dawn." Ash said as he walked into Dawn's room, Yui following behind him.

Ash and Yui walked in and saw Dawn just lying there.

"Hey Dawn." Ash said.

"Ash… I'm so sorry."

"Wait why're you apologizing?" Ash asked.

"I didn't stand up for myself like you said I should… I'm a coward…" Dawn said.

"Dawn, you're not a coward. You were brave."

"Heh yeah 'brave' I didn't say a word cause I was keeping myself from fainting, how brave of me." Dawn said.

"Dawn, don't let this break you. Remember what you told me you did when you walked out on Damien in the first place?" Ash asked.

"That was when I was sure I would never see him again." Dawn said.

"Dawn, you beat him once. You can beat him again." Ash said.

Dawn looked at Ash and nodded.

"You're right." Dawn said.

"Go Dawn." Yui jumped.

The two older kids laughed at Yui's encouragement.

"Okay, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess." Dawn was basically shoving the hint down Ash's throat.

Ash kissed her.

"How about now?" Ash asked.

"Better." Dawn smiled.

"Okay, try to get some rest." Ash said.

"Okay…" Dawn said.

The next day

"What's the plan?" Misty asked.

"I wanna go back to the city." Dawn said.

"Really?" Korrina asked.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Dawn said.

"Dawn-"

"I'm fine. Ash taught me not to fear him. And that's exactly what I will do." Dawn said.

"Well if that's what you want, let's have some breakfast and then we can go." Ash said.

"It is." Dawn pecked Ash on the cheek.

Later

The group went to the city again and began to shop, but the girls were keeping an eye on Dawn for protection. Dawn was shopping in a clothes store. She was testing a shirt she she felt his hands on her side.

"Well I guess you missed me, huh bitch?" Damien asked.

"Get off of me Damien." Dawn said.

"Oh a little rebellious, I like it." Damien smirked.

"No." Dawn pushed Damien away.

Damien went to slap her but was instead slapped in the face.

"I'm not your's anymore, Damien. I was never your's." Dawn said.

"How da-"

"If you ever come near me again, I swear to god that Ash will make you regret it." Dawn said.

Damien's eyes widened.

"You understand, Damien?" Dawn asked.

Damien looked at her and smirked.

"Okay Dawn, I'll leave you alone. But know this, once he abandons you for someone new group of girls, I'll be back and I will remember this." Damien pointed at his face.

Meanwhile

"Ash. Ash!" Korrina poked Ash.

Ash looked at Dawn and saw Damien. Ash was about intervene when he saw Damien walking away.

"Come on." Ash said.

Ash and the others ran over to Dawn. Dawn finally exhaled and hugged Ash tightly.

"Thank you Ash." Dawn said.

"I'm here for you, and the rest of you." Ash said.

Yui looked at Ash and pouted.

"And Yui I'm here for you too." Ash chuckled.

Yui smiled and jumped at Ash with her arms spread. Ash grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Awwwwww." The girls said.

"Are we ready to go?" Ash asked.

"Yup let's go." Dawn said.

As the group walked out of the city, a small robotic bug was recording them.

Elsewhere

"Master are you sure about them?" A woman asked.

Silence.

"As you wish, I will send it at once." The woman walked away.

A strange hand fell onto the shoulder of the throne like chair and the camera zoomed in on the twins.

 **I think we know what is going to happen next.**


	27. A Strange Journey: The First Movie

We find our heroes on the roads of Johto. Ash and the others were resting on the side of the road.

"Big brother hehehe." Yui giggled as she ran over to Ash.

"Hey there, Yui." Ash laughed as he picked up Yui and spun around.

"Careful Ash." Satoshi said. He and Hatsune were cuddling under an oak tree.

"He's doing a great job at being careful." Dawn walked up and pecked Ash on the cheek.

Ash blushed as he put Yui on his shoulder.

"Big brother blushing." Yui giggled, making Ash blush even more as everyone began to giggle.

"RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" The group heard a piercing roar.

Ash looked up and saw a giant Pokemon flying at them.

"Look out!" Ash said as he ran from where the Pokemon would land.

Ash took Lucario out.

"Luc-"

"Ash wait, look." Satoshi said.

Ash saw that the Pokemon was domestic and was pulling something out. Two envelopes. He reached out to both Satoshi and Ash. Ash hesitantly grabbed his and opened it.

'Ash Ketchum,

You and your twin brother have amused me for quite some time. I invite you and your 'friends' to my island off of the harbor of vermilion city to test your might in becoming the world Pokemon master.'

"Vermillion? That's back in Kanto." Ash said.

"Sounds like a scam, Ash." Satoshi said.

"I don't think so. I mean almost no one can capture a dragonite but this person did. Maybe we should go." Ash said.

"I think it would be fun and if it's not what we think the who cares?" Giselle asked.

"I kinda miss vermillion even though I hate who's there." Misty said.

"Satoshi, can we go?" Hatsune asked.

"…okay." Satoshi sighed.

"Okay, let's fly."

"Ash I don't want to fly…" Korrina groaned.

"Then how are we gonna get there?" Ash asked.

'Master, you should know something.' Gardevoir said.

"Okay, what's up Gardevoir?" Ash asked.

'I can teleport us to vermillion.'

Ash fell over anime style.

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Ash yelled.

'I'm sorry master.' Gardevoir sounded scared.

"It's fine, Gardevoir. I'm sorry for lashing out." Ash said. "Okay guys, we are teleporting there."

"Really?" Bianca asked.

"Yup, Gardevoir says she can do it. Let's go."

Ash and the others quickly gathered all of there camp equipment and stood in a group.

"Are we ready?" Ash asked.

"Yup." Leaf smiled.

"Okay, Gardevoir lets go!" Ash yelled as he released the shiny Pokemon. "Teleport to vermillion."

'Yes, master.' Gardevoir grabbed Ash's hand and the group locked hands.

In an instant, the group was now at Vermillion.

"Okay, we're using Gardevoir next time." Satoshi said.

"Whoa." Misty said.

The group realized that it was POURING. And multiple trainers were at the beach. A sudden screech made us turn to see a dragon like Pokemon land next to us.

"Jeez it's like storm season on Berk." The boy said.

"But this seems even worse, hiccup." A girl said.

"Oh it's fine. Toothless can get us there, right buddy?" Hiccup asked.

The dragon Pokemon gave a toothless smile.

"Hi there, do you know what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Hey, well I got this note from some guy telling me to come here. We were gonna fly all the way there but my wife wanted us to land."

"Uh huh yeah right, you wanted to land because you were worried about me." The girl said.

"N-No… okay maybe." Hiccup said.

"Wait step back a bit, did you two say that you're married?" Misty asked.

"Well yeah." Hiccup said.

The girl flicked his head.

"I'm sorry about hiccup, my name is Astrid. We come from the Berk region, over there the ways of life are different. We kind of are Viking descendants so we follow their ways of life, with the exception of raiding and sacking, Hiccup and I got married about ten months ago but we've known each other for about eight years."

"Isn't that weird though?" Korrina asked.

"Korrina, I think that we are close to that. I mean we're all dating the same guy." Bianca said.

"True."

"You're all dating the same person?" Astrid asked.

"Well not me, or her." Hatsune picked up Yui.

"I'm dating her." Satoshi said.

"And these girls are all dating me." Ash said.

"Let's just say that we both have strange ways of having relationships." Hiccup said.

"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum. This is Giselle, Korrina, Misty, Bianca, Leaf, and Dawn. This is my sister, Yui. My twin brother, Satoshi, and his girlfriend Hatsune."

"Ash I think we need to use our Pokemon to get there." Satoshi said.

"And what Pokemon would we use? Charizard can't get his tail wet or else he can die. And all of our other Pokemon can't hold us." Ash said.

"What about Gardevoir?" Misty asked.

'I cannot take you there, master. There is a strong aura keeping me from teleporting us there. I am sorry.'

"It's fine, Gardevoir. Gardevoir says that she can't because something is blocking her from doing so."

"Hey, you know we could help you out." Hiccup said.

"Wait what?" Leaf asked.

"My father always told me 'No matter he be a Viking or a passerby, never leave a person in need.' Astrid and I can give you guys a few of our Pokemon to use." Hiccup and Astrid threw a few balls into the air and released multiple dragon type Pokemon.

"Thanks." Ash said as he helped Yui onto a Night Fury. Yui saw the dragon and began to get nervous.

"Oh don't worry, sweety. Toothless (I think that's their name) is really nice and harmless." Astrid said.

Toothless looked at Yui and gave a toothless smile.

Astrid, Hatsune, Misty, and Leaf got onto Stormfly. Satoshi, Ash, Hiccup and Yui on Toothless. Giselle, Bianca, Korrina, and Dawn got onto Pidgeot.

"Are we all ready?" Hiccup asked.

"As long as you don't make us land again." Astrid said.

"Oh ha ha, let's go!" Hiccup said.

Toothless and Stormfly ascended and shot towards the ocean.

"Big brother, I'm scared." Yui grabbed Ash.

"It's okay, Yui. I'm here." Ash said.

"Hey look over there!" Satoshi yelled through the storm.

The group on night fury looked over to see an island.

"That must be it!" Hiccup said. "Toothless let's let the others know!"

Toothless raised his head up and fired multiple charges of fire into the air.

With Astrid

"Oh looks like the guys found it. Stormfly, let's beat em there!" Astrid chuckled.

"Wait are you sure about thAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hatsune shrieked as they shot towards the island.

The Pidgeot group just heard Hatsune yell and decided to follow that.

Toothless' group

Toothless just landed and the guys and Yui just got off.

"Hey, you didn't think you could leave us and get the island all to yourself, did you?" Hiccup heard Astrid ask.

"I knew you'd see the signal. Where are the others?"

"Well I'm assuming they're right behind us because they could hear Hatsune's screams." Astrid said as she hopped off of Stormfly.

"I-I wasn't screaming…" Hatsune was shaking.

"Hey it's fine to be scared. I was scared when I first rode Toothless." Astrid said.

The group looked up to see Pidgeot flying towards them.

"There they are." Ash said.

The giant bird landed and the others hopped off.

"I'm glad you all made it safely." Ash said.

"We saw purple blasts in the sky and assumed that it was you guys." Korrina said.

"Welcome." The group jumped when they heard a woman's voice right behind them.

"Who're you?" Ash asked.

"My master invited you all here. If you will follow me, I will take you all to your rooms." The woman said.

The group hesitantly followed the woman inside to a corridor.

"If you will all separate. Girls on the left and boys on the right."

"Wait what?" Ash asked.

"Girls and boys are to be in separate rooms."

Ash and Satoshi looked at the girls and vice versa.

"Can we stay together?" Hatsune asked.

"No." The woman said. "Please go to your rooms and stay there until tomorrow evening."

"No!" Yui hugged Ash's knees.

"Miss, you must follow the master's rules." The woman said.

"Yui, it's only going to be for one night. The girls and Astrid will take care of you tonight. I'll be just across the hall." Ash said.

Yui's eyes began to tear up.

"Hey." Ash lifted her chin up, "don't cry, stay strong for me okay?"

Yui nodded.

"Come on Yui, let's go." Misty held Yui's hand as they walked to the room.

"Come on." Satoshi said.

Ash, Hiccup, and Satoshi walked into the a large room that had ten beds.

"Whelp, let's set our stuff up." Satoshi said.

Later

Hiccup took his shoe off and then his other shoe.

"Whoa!" Ash jumped back.

"Wha-" Satoshi smashed Ash's head.

"Oh it's fine, not a lot of people have a metal like leg." Hiccup switched the leg mechanism so it goes flat so he could stand.

"How did that happen?" Ash asked.

"Toothless and I were fighting a legendary Pokemon and the result was an eighth of the island in flames. My dad found me without a leg being protected from the flames by toothless." Hiccup said.

"Jeez how did Astrid respond?" Ash asked.

"She was scared beyond belief." Hiccup chuckled.

"So wait you're in charge of berk? What about your dad?" Satoshi asked.

"…"

"If you don't want to talk about it-"

"It's fine… he died from a disease about a year ago, he was fine one day and then he died the next. At first we thought he was poisoned but it turned out… he had cancer." Hiccup said.

"…our dad left us when Ash and I were babies and our mom was pregnant. We have no idea where he is and to be honest, I couldn't care less…" Satoshi said.

"Well we're all here." Hiccup said.

"So how did you and Astrid meet?" Ash asked.

"Astrid and I went to an academy together when we were young and I guess our parents saw that we kinda liked each other. They signed the vows for us and at first, Astrid was not very happy about it. But soon, she and I started to like each other and now we are married."

"You two haven't you know…"

"What? God no, not yet at least. What about either of you?" Hiccup asked.

"Not me." Ash said.

"I have… Hatsune and I did last year." Satoshi said.

"What's it like?" Hiccup asked.

"It's hard to describe, it can only be described as being in a dream in my opinion." Satoshi said.

"Wow." Hiccup said.

"Well we're all here." Ash walked in with three cups of water. "I wish us all luck."

The guys grabbed a cup, clinked their glasses, and drank.

The next day

Ash and the others walked into the main hall to see the girls.

"Hey!" Ash waved.

"Big brother!" Yui ran up and jumped at Ash.

"Hey, I told you that I'd be back." Ash chuckled.

"Everyone." The group heard.

The group turned to see the woman.

"My master is here to introduce himself. How before my master, the most powerful Pokemon master ever…" a cloaked figure descended to the ground, "Mewtwo."

'Mewtwo?'

The figure ripped his cloak off and it turned out to be a Pokemon.

'Greetings.'

"Wait is this a sort of joke?" Satoshi asked.

'I am mewtwo and I thank you all for coming here.'

"How are YOU the best Pokemon master? You're a Pokemon." Hiccup said.

'Your feeble minds see yourselves as the master and the Pokemon as slaves.'

'We are not slaves.' Lucario said.

'Then what are you Lucario? His friend? He will leave you to die the moment he gets a stronger Pokemon.' Mewtwo said.

"That's not true!" Ash yelled.

'I am not speaking to you, boy.' Mewtwo flung Ash at a wall with the flick of his finger.

"ASH/Big brother!" Yui and the others yelled.

'Master!' Lucario yelled. He looked at Mewtwo and fired multiple aura spheres at Mewtwo. Mewtwo put his paw up and froze the spheres.

'It is as I feared. You Pokemon are too submitted to your masters.' Mewtwo flicked his fingers. 'Hopefully your DNA clones will not be as submissive to these humans.' Black Pokeballs appeared and flew towards the Pokemon.

"Toothless blow them up!"

"Lucario, get out of there!"

"Charizard, get back over here!"

Toothless began to shoot Pokeballs but was hit by a pokeball and was captured by it.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Hiccup yelled.

Charizard and Lucario were absorbed.

"GIVE US BACK OUR POKEMON!"

Suddenly Pokeballs were getting taken from everyone's sides.

"STORMFLY!"Astrid yelled.

"Pichu!" Yui cried as she ran after Pichu's captured ball.

"HEY GIVE THEM BACK!" Ash yelled.

'Come get them.' Mewtwo said.

Ash took three steps forward before Ash was flung into the wall again.

"ASH!" Satoshi yelled.

Satoshi charged at Mewtwo and charged a punch that would've hit Mewtwo in the face but Mewtwo caught Satoshi's hand with his tail.

'And what do we have here? A boy. Yet a strong willed boy. Girl, you are done.' Mewtwo snapped his finger and the woman collapsed to the ground.

'And you, you shall be my new servant.' Mewtwo put his finger on Satoshi's forehead and a light formed inside Satoshi's head.

"Get your hands off of Satoshi!" Hatsune yelled.

Mewtwo removed his finger.

'Very well.' Mewtwo said.

Hatsune ran up to Satoshi.

"Satoshi are you ok-"

*SLAP*

Hatsune was on the ground holding her cheek.

"S-Satoshi?"

"How dare you approach my master without his permission." Satoshi said.

Lucario was fighting the Pokeballs but was captured too.

"Lucario!" Ash yelled.

"Big brother! Pichu!" Yui pointed at the black pokeball that had Pichu in it.

Ash ran after the Pokeballs.

Satoshi took a step towards Ash.

'Don't worry about him.' Mewtwo said.

"Yes master." Satoshi said.

Elsewhere

Ash grabbed the two black Pokeballs but was hit by the other Pokeballs and fell down a pipe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed.

He landed on a conveyor belt where the black Pokeballs were being put in a machine and their DNA was being cloned.

"Huh?" Ash opened the two Pokemon.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted.

'Master.' Lucario said.

Ash grabbed the pokeballs and began to release them. It was random pokemon from the region, then the Pokemon the girls have, then it was hiccup's and Astrid's Pokemon.

"Guys come on, we have to get back up there. The others are in trouble." Ash said.

The Pokemon began to grumble and glared at Ash.

"What?"

'Master, Satoshi's Pokemon feel betrayed.'

"Guys, that isn't Satoshi. My brother wouldn't just give you all up. It's that Mewtwo Pokemon." Ash said.

Stormfly took a step to Ash with a fire in its eyes but not with Ash. Toothless leapt in front of Ash.

"What's happening?"

'Master, Stormfly doesn't trust you but Tootless does. He's trying to tell the dragon types that you can be trusted.'

Stormfly looked at Toothless and nodded.

'She says that she trusts you.' Lucario said.

"Okay let's go." Ash said.

Meanwhile

Mewtwo snapped his fingers and all of the people's cloned Pokemon appeared.

'I thank you humans for giving me your Pokemon. I shall grant you a quick death.' Mewtwo snapped his fingers and the Pokemon lined up.

"We won't let you control all the Pokemon. We will fight you!" Hiccup yelled.

'With what, you humans relied on your Pokemon so long that you feel helpless without them.' Mewtwo said.

"Where's Ash?" Korrina asked.

"I don't know…" Misty tried keep herself from crying.

Yui hugged Giselle's legs tightly.

"I'm scared… I want big brother." Yui cried.

"Come here, sweety. Just shut your eyes." Giselle picked Yui up and held her tightly. The girls lined up and held hands.

"Satoshi… I don't know if you can hear me, but know that I love you no matter what…" Hatsune began to cry as she stood up.

Satoshi remained still but a tear fell from his eye.

Hiccup hugged Astrid and kissed her on the cheek.

'Ready, aim, F-'

*BOOOOM*

Everyone turned to see an explosion from the floor. Suddenly, Pokemon swarmed out of the ground.

"ASH!" Everyone yelled in joy as they saw Ash walk out.

'You think that this changes anything, human? Do you think that because you saved the Pokemon, I will just say that you can go and I will not try to free my Pokemon brethren from their masters?' Mewtwo asked.

"I think that you don't understand, Mewtwo. You are trying to 'free' the Pokemon from their abusive masters but you are the abuser stealing Pokemon from their mentors." Ash said.

'I have heard enough. Even if the Pokemon beat the clones, they are no match for me!' Mewtwo said.

"Mew." Everyone heard.

They looked up to see mew, the god Pokemon, appear on a pink bubble.

'Mew,' Mewtwo said, 'so this is my predecessor?'

"Mew mew mewmew mew." Mew said.

'Human and Pokemon can NEVER be friends!' Mewtwo yelled. 'How convenient, one side has the predecessors and one side has the new and improved. Let's see who is the better side.'

"No, this doesn't have to be solved b-" Ash was interrupted as the Pokemon on both sides charged at each other. Mew and Mewtwo formed into balls of aura and clashed.

Ash saw the others and was going to run to them but was confronted with Satoshi.

"Where are you going?" Satoshi asked.

"Satoshi this isn't you." Ash said.

Satoshi threw a punch but Ash dodged it.

Meanwhile

The group was watching all of this happen and just couldn't watch. They saw Charizard crying out as Charizard bit his neck, Lucarios clashing aura swords before hitting each other with aura spheres, Night Furys clawing each other.

"This is horrible…" Astrid said.

"They need to stop… they're fighting to the death." Hatsune said.

Then they saw Ash and Satoshi, Satoshi punched Ash in the gut and continued to hit Ash.

"SATOSHI STOP!" Misty yelled.

"Satoshi, it's me- agh- your brother! Reme- guh- remember me?"

"Shut up and fight!" Satoshi picked Ash up.

"Satoshi remember Yui, our sister… remember Hatsune."

"Sh-Shut up and fight!" Satoshi punched Ash in the face.

"Satoshi, I can't…" Ash said.

"FIGHT! FIGHT DAMMIT!" Satoshi punched Ash over and over.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIght, fight, fight…" Satoshi began to cry as he slowly tired out from punching Ash.

"It's over." Ash said.

Meanwhile

Mewtwo and mew continued to fight, they flew all around before they charged into the ground next to multiple Pokemon, one of those Pokemon was Pichu.

"Pichu!" Yui pushed herself off of Giselle.

"Yui come back!" Bianca yelled.

"Pichu is in trouble!" Yui yelled as she ran towards her friend.

Mew and Mewtwo charged a final attack and we're ready to fire. Pichu stood up and saw what was happening.

Ash heard Giselle yell and saw Yui.

"Yui!" Ash yelled as he ran after Yui.

It all happened in slow motion. Mew and Mewtwo fired their blasts. Pichu was waiting for the blasts to hit him but was pushed by Yui. The two blasts made direct contact Yui, getting hit from both sides… Ash was just ten steps too late… the shockwave sent everyone back but Ash was the first of up. He looked in the direction of Yui and saw her on the ground.

"YUI!" Ash sprinted over and saw Yui. She was lifeless, eyes widened and empty, and her mouth open. Ash began to press on her chest and perform CPR.

"Yui, come on! Don't do this to me, Yui please!" Ash began to cry.

"Yui… no." Leaf said.

Satoshi fell to his knees.

"Yui…" he said.

'The human saved the Pokemon…' Mewtwo said.

"Mew…"

Ash kept on trying but there was no sign of life.

"Yui…" Ash picked Yui's lifeless body up and hugged it tightly. "I'm so sorry Yui… I'm so sorry…"

The Pokemon surrounding the siblings and began to tear up.

'Mistress…' Lucario fell down.

Pichu ran up.

"Pi… Pichu. Pi Pichu Pichu." Pichu saw Yui. Pichu pulled on Yui's dress but no motion was made.

The four Charizards roared loudly as they cried, Lucario cried, all the Pokemon began to cry. There tears began to float.

"What's happening?" Dawn asked.

"Grandpa told Gary and I a story. Pokemon's tears are special. They can hold life if the bond between the Pokemon and mentor is strong. But her said that it was a myth…" Leaf said.

'The gift of life…' Mewtwo looked at his paw and clenched it.

Memories of his time in the lab where he was held flooded his mind. The girl who he became friends with… she never looked at the negative things, she focused on the positives, even when she knew she was going to go away.

"Mew." Mew saw all the tears glow and begin to center on Yui's chest. Ash opened his eyes to see this and gasped.

When the light faded and all the tears were gone, Yui opened her eyes and saw Ash.

"Big brother… why are you crying?" Yui asked.

Ash exhaled and pulled Yui in for a hug.

'Thank you…' Ash said in his mind.

The girls and the dragon couple teared up at the sight.

The Pokemon and clones began to make peace and meanwhile the god Pokemon and genetic Pokemon stared at the event.

'How dare I call myself a Pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.'

"Mew."

The cloned Pokemon begs to glow and were floating into the sky. They said their farewells to the Pokemon before flying into the sky. Ash picked up Yui and they both saw the Pokemon in the air with Mew and Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, where are you going to go?" Ash asked.

'I will go where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here, I shall always remember. However for your sakes, these events are best to be forgotten…' Mewtwo said.

Suddenly

"Wait, what are we doing in Kanto? Weren't we in Johto?" Hatsune asked.

Ash and the others looked around to see that they were at vermillion and next to them were two people and a dragon type Pokemon.

"Come on, let's head back to Berk." The boy said.

"What are we doing here anyways?" The girl asked.

"I don't know. Come on toothless." Hiccup said.

The black dragon flew up and flew away.

"Ash, let's head back to Johto." Satoshi said.

"Yeah… okay." Ash said.

"You okay?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah…" Ash said.

"Big brother, what's that?" Yui pointed. In her view, she saw shiny dots flying into the sky. When Ash looked, they faded away.

"I don't see anything, Yui." Ash said.

Yui's stomach growled.

"Maybe you're just hungry." Ash poked Yui's nose. Yui giggled and hugged Ash's head. (He was still holding her)

The group got in a circle, released Gardevoir, and they teleported back to Johto.


	28. Chapter 28

The group arrived in Johto again.

"I'm still confused why we were in Kanto." Misty said.

"I don't know but it's good that we're here again, let's just continue on the path and maybe we ca-" Leaf began.

"Ash?" They heard.

Everyone turned to see May just walking on a trail.

"Oh god, are we in Hoenn?" Hatsune began to look around.

"No this is Johto." May said.

Later

"So May, what're you doing in Johto?" Ash asked.

"Well I came here to ask if I could join you on your journey. Hoenn's kinda boring now. Hatsune, I'm still so sorry about Drew." May said.

Hatsune began to shiver.

Even though Ash couldn't tell, the girls and Satoshi could easily tell.

"Well I guess you could join us." Ash said.

"Really?" May asked.

"Yeah, it would be a waste of a trip to just say no to you." Ash said.

May blushed.

"Hey why don't we set up camp and make some lunch, Yui was kind of hungry and I am pretty hungry as well." Dawn said.

"I can use a snack." Korrina smiled.

"Same." Hatsune said.

"Yui and I can go fish." Ash said.

"Fish fish!" Yui jumped up and down.

May watched as Hatsune and Satoshi began to nap at a tree, Ash and Yui went to go fishing, and the other girls set up camp, just like in Hoenn, hopefully no one interrupts them this time.

"I see nothing has changed." May smiled.

"Well we see something has changed for you." Bianca said.

May blushed.

"W-What?"

"May please, we see all see it." Satoshi said.

May hid her face.

"Okay yes, at first I didn't, but now I think I do." May said, embarrassed.

"Calm down, May. We're all friends here." Misty chuckled.

"Wait you're not upset?" May asked.

"May, you think we're upset? We all date the same guy, why would we be mad that someone else likes him?" Giselle asked.

"As long as you don't try to take him from us." Misty said.

May sweatdropped.

"Wait so can I join?" May asked.

The girls grouped up.

"I don't know…" Korrina said.

"I mean she is nice, I don't think she will try to hurt Ash emotionally." Leaf said.

"Maybe we should let her hang out with us for a bit just to know her a bit more." Dawn said.

"What're you guys talking about?" May asked.

"Hey May, why don't you stay with us for a while and think things through before you just ask Ash?" Bianca asked.

"Okay." May said.

"Why does your brother get all of the girls?" Hatsune asked.

"Probably because of our stunning good looks." Satoshi said.

"Then why are none of them wrapped around you?" Hatsune asked.

"Cause you're all I need." Satoshi kissed Hatsune.

"Very nice save." Hatsune smiled.

Elsewhere

Ash and Yui were fishing when May walked up next to them.

"H-Hi Ash, I was wondering if you'd like a hand with the fishing." May said.

"Sure, come on over." Ash smiled.

May walked over and was handed a fishing pole.

"How have you been since Hoenn?" Ash asked.

"Oh I've been here and there, what about you?" May asked.

"Here and there." Ash said.

The two chuckled.

"Oh looks like you've got something on the line." Ash said.

May began to pull on her line and it was really hard.

"It might be a big one!" May yelled.

"Here let me help." Ash said.

"No, I got this." May said.

'Maybe I can prove how strong I am.' May thought to herself as she pulled hard.

With one last yank, she pulled out… a very very small magikarp.

Ash and Yui began to almost die of laughter.

"Screw you, Ash!" May threw the pokemon at Ash.

"Whoa May-"

"And to think that I liked you!" May said as she walked away.

"May upset?" Yui asked.

"I think so…" Ash said.

Later

ash came in with May's fish and a few other Magikarps. The girls cooked them and began to eat them. May, however, was behind a tree holding in her tears as best as she could.

"May? What're you doing over here?" Ash appeared with two plates.

"What, come to make fun of me again?" May asked.

"May, come on. It was a little funny." Ash said.

May just looked away. She heard the plates be put down and then she felt Ash hug her.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you." Ash said.

"…thanks." May wanted to have a nosebleed.

"Here, it's some magikarp we caught." Ash handed her a plate.

May grabbed the plate and began to eat. Ash sat next to her and began to eat.

"Hey May, what was that thing you said about liking me?" Ash asked.

"W-What?" May asked.

"I thought I heard you say that you thought you liked me." Ash said.

"W-What? Don't be so absurd." May ate more of her food.

"Oh sorry, maybe I just heard something." Ash smiled as he went back to eating.

'Idiot.' May and Ash said to themselves.

"Big brother!" Yui giggled as she ran up and hugged Ash's legs.

"Hey Yui, were you getting bored over there?" Ash asked.

"Mm hmm." Yui nodded. Ash and May chuckled.

"Why don't we all head over there and have a seat." Ash said.

"Okay." Yui held onto Ash as he stood up and the three walked over and sat down.

"There he is." Misty pecked Ash's cheek.

"Hey who got this tiny Magikarp?" Dawn asked as she picked it up with her fingers.

May was ready to hear Ash laugh again but instead…

"I told Yui to go down to the more shallow part of the river and she was able to catch it all by herself." Ash said.

"Wow, really Yui?" Satoshi asked.

Yui looked at Ash with a confused look. Ash quietly whispered to her.

"Say yes and I'll get you another box of Pichu-Os. (The sugary cereal that Ash found earlier in the story)

Yui immediately nodded yes.

"That's amazing, Yui." Bianca said.

"Ash, you're doing a really good job raising Yui." Hatsune said.

"Thanks." Ash smiled.

Everyone went back to socializing. Ash turned to see May blushing at him. He just smiled.

Later that night

Everyone decided to sleep there for the night. Ash was in his tent with Yui, Giselle and Misty, Bianca and Dawn, Leaf and Korrina, Satoshi and Hatsune, and May. May walked out of her tent and over to Ash's tent.

'I can't wait…' May said to herself.

She opened it and poked her head in to make sure. One of the boys, and Yui. It's Ash. She knelt next to him and poked his face.

"Ash." May said.

"Mmmmm… May?" Ash opened his eyes to see her.

She quickly shot towards him and kissed him. Ash's brain had to go into overdrive to figure out what was going on. First he was dreaming of being on some strange island fighting Satoshi, then he was being kissed by May.

"May?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I think I'm starting to like you." May said.

"You know I thought I was going crazy when I heard you say that thing at the river earlier today." Ash said.

"I'm sorry." May said.

"It's fine… *YAWN* goodnight May." Ash said.

"Ash… I don't like sleeping by myself." May said.

Ash extended his arm. May grabbed it and he helped her down.

"Sleep here then…" May could hear Ash begin to snore.

May wrapped her arms around Ahs and fell asleep.

The next morning

Dawn woke up and left the tent to stretch. She decided to be the first to give a good morning kiss to Ash. She walked over to the tent and began to open it.

"Oh Ash… good morni-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the sight of May and Ash holding each other. She poked May with a stick, waking her up easily.

"Huh?" May looked at Dawn who had her hands on her hips and had a pouting face.

"May Maple, what do you exactly think that you're doing, sleeping with my boyfriend?" Dawn asked.

"You mean our boyfriend? I couldn't sleep and he said I could stay here." May said.

Dawn smiled.

"Welcome to the group." Dawn said.

"Thanks." May whispered.

Later

Everyone was all packed and ready to go.

"Is everyone ready?" Ash asked.

"Yup." The girls smiled.

"You know us. We're always ready." Satoshi and Hatsune said.

"Yui?" Ash asked.

"Mmm." Yui reached towards him.

Ash chuckled and picked her up.

"Now are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Mm hmm." Yui smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

 **And that's a new chapter. I don't think I'll be able to update for the next two weeks because I'm heading to another country so I won't be able to. Until then**

 **Cheers**


	29. Chapter 29

_"…hello?"_

 **"It's here."**

" _I think we're chasing a ghost. Wait over there!"_

 **"My oh my I haven't seen this story in a year at least." Spartan said as he blew the dust off of the old book.**

'A Strange Journey'

Spartan chuckled and walked through his home. It has massive cobwebs and dust everywhere.

 **"It has been far too long." Spartan said.**

" _Does that mean that it's over? The wait's over?" Satoshi appeared._

" **Yes…"**

In the story

"Yes the wait is over." Satoshi said.

"What was that Satoshi?" Hatsune asked.

"Oh nothing." Satoshi said.

"Come on, let's catch up." Hatsune said.

The two ran up to the others. Ash was tossing Yui up into the air and catching her. The girls were either laughing or they were keeping an eye on Ash.

"Hey guys look up ahead." May said.

The group looked forward and saw the sign. 'Welcome to Cherrywood city.'

"Oh thank god…"

 _"Uh hey, other me. Isn't there supposed to be more writing?"_

 **"Yes, Satoshi there is. But I haven't made any progress with this story and it was lost to the ages."**

 _"Am I going to stay in the ages?"_

 **"No, I will finish the Return of the Return and then 'return' to you."**

 _'I hate you.'_

 **"Isn't it your girlfriend's birthday today?"**

Before Satoshi could reply, he ran off like a bat out of hell.

 **"Did you all hear me fans? This story isn't over, but I'm going to finish my other story before I go back to this."**

 **This was just a small chapter to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about this.**


	30. Chapter 30: I'm Back

'Welcome to Cherrywood city.'

"Big brother, we're here!" Yui giggled.

"Yes we are." Ash smiled as he put Yui on the ground.

"Come on Ash, we're gonna die from our feet." Korrina said.

"Says the girl who is always wearing rollerblades." Giselle groaned.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about. I have to deal with these things." Hatsune said.

"Oh shut up Hatsune, no one cares about your blue hair." Misty rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?!" Hatsune glared at Misty.

"I said that no. One. Cares. About. Yo-"

Hatsune slapped Misty.

"Hey hey whoa whoa whoa!" Satoshi stepped in between Hatsune and Misty.

"You bitch!" Misty yelled.

"Hey Misty, enough!" Ash said.

"Look we are all tired. I think that we all need to just calm down." Dawn said.

"…"

"Dawn's right, let's just get to the center and get some sleep and relax." Ash said.

"Why are Misty and Hatuna fighting?" Yui asked.

"This walk has gotten to us I think, sweety. And it's not Hatuna, it's Hatsune." Bianca said.

"Come on, we're almost there." Ash said.

Later

Everyone checked into their rooms.

"God why did Dawn have to take forever feeding her Pokemon?" Korrina asked.

"I'm sorry I care about my Pokemon you stupid little-"

"Okay enough!" Ash yelled.

"Hey Yui, why don't you come stay with us for a little bit, huh?" Satoshi asked.

"But what about big brother?" Yui asked.

"You can stay with other big brother. And besides, he has things he needs to work on." Satoshi said.

"Okay…" Yui looked at Ash.

"Ash, what is wrong?" Bianca asked.

"What's wrong is that you guys have been fighting the whole day. Why?!" Ash asked.

The girls just stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Ash, we've just been getting very tired and cranky I guess." Misty said.

"Then how about this? Let's go to the room and get some sleep." Ash asked.

"Yeah guys." May said.

"May shut up before a strangle you with that bandana." Misty growled.

Everyone looked at Misty.

"I-I'm sorry." Misty lowered her head.

"Hey, I'll head to the room with the luggage, you guys just go catch some z's." Ash smiled.

The girls nodded and walked upstairs.

'Hey, wanna go for a walk?' Ash texted Satoshi.

'Sure, Hatsune is getting so maybe it can be like a family walk with Yui.'

Later

Ash, Yui, and Satoshi met up outside of the center.

"Big brother!" Yui hugged Ash.

"Hey Yui, was Satoshi boring?" Ash asked.

"No, but Hatsune was yelling at him." Yui said.

"Well I promise that you wouldn't have liked the girls either. They were yelling a lot too." Ash said.

"Why?" Yui asked.

"Well they didn't get much sleep the last few nights. I think that it had something to do with the long walk here." Ash said.

"Okay." Yui said.

"Hey why don't we explore the town, I'm sure that there's a park here." Satoshi said.

"Yeah!" Yui jumped up and down.

"Alright, upsy daisy." Satoshi placed Yui on his back. "Let's go."

The three looked all over the town and found nothing, so they just went to the fountain in the town and watched Yui play around it.

"So how is the harem going?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, you know it's okay. I mean I guess that it's having its ups and downs but it's good. What about you?" Ash said.

"I guess it's okay." Satoshi said.

"Oh?" Ash asked.

"We got into a fight for the first time in the room." Satoshi said.

"What happened?"

"She thinks that I'm getting bored of her and thinks that I'm going to make a harem 'just like him.'" Satoshi said.

"Maybe rest is just what they needed." Ash said. "Hey, couples get into fights. It's natural."

"I hope. She's never been so angry before." Satoshi said.

"Big brothers look!" Yui jumped onto a puddle.

"Wow Yui, that was a big splash. Even I felt that." Ash laughed.

"God, can you ever get mad?" Satoshi asked.

"Probably not." Ash smiled.

The three enjoyed their time outside but it started to get late, so they had to head back to the rooms.

"Hey Ash, I'm gonna let you have Yui. I need to talk to Hatsune." Satoshi said.

"Okay, stay safe. Come on Yui." Ash said.

"Okay. Bye big brother Satoshi." Yui waved.

With Satoshi

Satoshi walked up to the door but before he opened the door, he listened inside to hear crying.

'Hatsune?'

Satoshi opened the door to see Hatsune was in a chair crying.

"Hatsune?" Satoshi asked.

"Satoshi!" Hatsune ran up and hugged Satoshi.

"Hatsun-"

"Shut up. I'm so sorry for what I said…" Hatsune said.

"It's okay." Satoshi wrapped himself around Hatsune. "Couples fight, it's natural."

"You're not mad?" Hatsune asked.

"Not at all." Satoshi smiled.

"You're the best." Hatsune pecked his nose.

"I try." Satoshi said.

With Ash

Ash walked in with Yui to see the girls were all still asleep.

"Let's go back outside." Yui said.

"Not so fast, Nathan drake." Ash said.

"Who?" Yui asked.

"Nothing, it's time for bed." Ash said.

"Awww…" Yui said.

"I know I know, it sucks. But think of it this way, we have tomorrow for a brand new adventure." Ash said as he put Yui in her bed.

"Okay. Goodnight big brother." Yui yawned before going to sleep.

"Goodnight Yui." Ash smiled.

Ash looked around to see that all of the beds were taken.

"*sigh*" Ash walked over to his bag, pulled out his sleeping bag and set up his bed.

The next day

Giselle, woke up and saw that Ash was on the ground.

"Of course he had to do that." Giselle said.

"Wha…" Misty rubbed her eyes.

"Ash." Giselle pointed.

"Ugh… that's our boyfriend for you." Misty chuckled.

The girls all started to get up and got dressed.

"Nnnnn…" Ash moaned.

"It's about time that you woke up sleepyhead." Dawn said.

"Uhhh… wha…" Ash asked.

"Morning, Ashy." Bianca pecked Ash.

"How are you guys feeling?" Ash asked.

"I feel much more refreshed." Korrina sighed.

"I think that we all needed that." Dawn smiled.

"Hey May, I'm sorry about yesterday." Misty said.

"Hey water under the bridge." May smiled.

"So do you guys want to just relax today?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes please." Bianca said.

"Okay." Ash smiled.

"Ash, we're sorry for yesterday." Dawn said.

"It's fine, besides it gave Yui, Satoshi, and I were able to get some alone time." Ash said.

The girls spent the rest of the day just relaxing and sleeping.


	31. Chapter 31

" _Thought I'd find you here._ " Satoshi said.

 **"Yeah well of course you'd know that. We are the same person after all."** Spartan said.

" _Why are you always fighting to keep this story going? This story has turned in such a way that I don't think it's worth it._ " Satoshi said.

 **"And how many times do I have to tell you-"**

" _That you won't stop until it's over, but still… I've never known you to write four stories simultaneously and deal with… issues like yours._ " Satoshi said.

 **"Well we haven't really done much. We play video games, listen to sad music and soundtracks, go to school, and occasionally write stories."** Spartan said.

 _"It's an okay life."_ Satoshi said.

 **"Yeah well at least I gave you a girlfriend. What I would give to just have one."** Spartan smiled.

" _How are the stories going?"_ Satoshi asked to change the subject.

 **"Okay. This one is having its ups and downs and the other one I'm trying to end in a good way. The other I'm still needing to write. And the one that I'm trying to make I'm… trying to make."** Spartan said.

" _Well hey, you've gotten this far. No point in giving up now._ " Satoshi said.

Spartan walked over to his shelf and wiped his hand across the books, dust scattering to other parts of the room to make a new home. He grabbed one book. 'A new Guardian.'

 **"You know I made my first fanfic as a joke?"** Spartan chuckled.

" _Come again?_ " Satoshi asked.

 **"I made my first fanfic ever as a joke because I wanted to make a story that could possibly inspire people to just make better stories than mine with that kind of action and love. But as I saw all the comments about it, as little as they are compared to now, those comments inspired me to make the stories that I make today. If it wasn't for them, Rin Ketchum and Penny Poledina wouldn't be together, this harem wouldn't have been made, Ash's other harem story wouldn't have been made, Satoshi Suni wouldn't have been made."** Spartan said.

" _Wow, I never thought of it that way._ " Satoshi said.

 **"I remember that every night I write. It's what fuels me to make a story, good or bad."** Spartan said.

" _Speaking of stories…_ " Satoshi said.

 **"You're right, here we go."** Spartan said as he sat in his chair and began to type.

In the story

"Do we have to?" Hatsune asked.

"Yes, we do." Satoshi said.

"Okay…" Hatsune knocked on the door.

Giselle opened it and smiled.

"Hey you two, come on in." Giselle said.

"Looks like everyone is feeling better." Satoshi said.

"Oh you bet." Bianca said.

"Where is everyone?" Hatsune asked.

"Misty and Korrina went to the town to go shopping, Leaf and Dawn are still sleeping and May is taking care of Yui." Giselle said.

"Where's Ash?" Satoshi asked.

"He's sleeping." Bianca said.

Satoshi looked in to see Ash was completely out on the bed.

"Come on in." Giselle said.

The four walked over to the chairs and sat.

"So what's up?" Giselle asked.

"Oh you know, someone wanted to apologize for yesterday." Satoshi said.

"Oh right… yeah we should be the ones apologizing for Misty." Bianca said.

"Still I did slap her." Hatsune said.

"It's water under the bridge now." Giselle smiled.

"Man…" Satoshi sighed.

"What?" Giselle asked.

"It's hard to believe that we've been on this journey for three years. I know that I keep saying it but… I never expected how things have gone. We've been to three regions so far and nothing to show for it." Satoshi said.

"That's not true." Everyone heard.

They looked over and saw May walking over with Yui.

"You have the memories, badges, and Yui." May said.

"You know you're right, Yui's been with us since Kanto." Satoshi smiled as he lifted Yui up.

"She's like the ultimate memory of our adventures." Bianca smiled.

"How did you guys find her again?" May asked.

"Well… Ash found her when she was a baby. The parents… moved on. Ash has been raising her ever since with the help of the girls obviously." Satoshi said.

"I see… he's done a good job so far." May said.

"Good thing he's asleep." Satoshi said.

The five chuckled and Yui just yawned.

"You know I wanted to tell Ash something. There's a tournament coming up in a region called Kalos, I was thinking maybe Ash and I join." Satoshi said.

"Oooh I always wanted to go to Kalos." May said.

"I hear that it's getting into the perfect season." Bianca said.

"I hear that they have a beautiful crystal that shines brightly in the night." Giselle said.

"Well we have your votes." Satoshi said.

"Votes for what?" The five turned to see Misty and Korrina walking in with some bags.

Hatsune stood up and hugged Misty.

"Misty, I'm so sorry about yesterday." Hatsune said.

"Oh please, don't worry about it. I should be apologizing about my comments." Misty smiled.

"So what is it that you were saying?" Korrina asked.

"We were thinking about going to Kalos since there's a tournament coming up over there." May said.

"Kalos… you know, I wouldn't mind going to my home region." Korrina said.

"I hear that there are so many water Pokemon there." Misty said in awe.

"Okay now we just need Ash, Leaf, and Dawn." Satoshi said.

The group waited for the final three for an hour or so when they all got up.

"Hey guys… what's up?" Ash rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Ash, how's a trip to Kalos sound?" Satoshi asked.

"Kalos? We just showed up here." Ash yawned.

"Yeah but there isn't a tournament coming up here." Satoshi said.

"Wait what?!" Ash asked, now fully awake.

"There's a tournament in Kalos coming up and I think that we need to get a few regional gym badges beforehand." Satoshi said.

"We all think that it would be fun." Misty smiled.

"Y-Yeah, oh man I have to go get ready." Ash said.

"Hopefully this region, we actually stay at." Leaf said.

"Before we go, I want to say goodbye to my mom." Dawn said.

"You guys know that we still have to book a flight right?" Satoshi asked.

"Wait why can't we fly there?" Bianca asked.

"Well it is the other side of the country, so I don't think that our Pokemon will appreciate carrying us all the way over there." Satoshi said.

"Good point." Misty chuckled.

The gang bought tickets on the earliest flight the next day and after saying goodbye to Dawn's mom, were on their way to the airport. They took there seats on the plane. Ash, Yui, and Satoshi were together in one aisle, Hatsune, Leaf, and Misty in one aisle, Korrina, Bianca, Giselle in one, May and Dawn were in one aisle with one guy who walked up and smirked when he saw them.

"So what're you two beauties doing in here by yourselves?" He asked.

"I'm actually with my boyfriend." Dawn said.

"Same here." May said.

"Oh yeah, and where are these guys?" The kid asked.

"He's over there." They pointed at Ash.

The kid just sat there, looking like Patrick from the spongebob squarepants movie.

This was gonna be a great new journey.


	32. Chapter 32

Ash stirred awake to see the that they were still flying. He looked to his right to see Satoshi was asleep but his head was hanging and his face was scrunched up.

'Classic Satoshi, I forgot how much he despises planes.' Ash said as he put a pillow behind his twin and pushed his head backward.

Ash looked down and saw Yui was lying on his lap, asleep. He smiled as he stroked Yui's head.

'Oh boy I need to go.' Ash said to himself.

He snuck himself out from Yui's grasp and started to head to the bathroom before he was grabbed by two people.

"Mmmph!" Ash tried to yell.

"Quiet twerp." It was Jessie and James, but they had disguises on.

"What the hell? What're you two doing here?" Ash asked.

"We've been following you, remember?" James asked.

"Oh yeah." Ash said.

"What're you doing going to Kalos?" Jessie asked.

"My brother and I are going to get the gym badges in Kalos and participate in the tournament there." Ash said.

"If we see or hear anything bad happen to Giselle, we will find you an-"

"Is there a problem here?" The flight attendant asked.

"No no problem at all, ma'am." James coughed.

"Just giving our son the time that we land." Jessie said.

"Yeah okay, can I go to the bathroom now mom?" Ash asked.

"Fine." Jessie said.

After he went to the bathroom, Ash got back to his seat to see that everyone was still asleep. He pulled Lucario and Gardevoir's balls out and placed it on his lap.

'Lucario? Gardevoir? You there?' Ash asked.

'Yes, master.' Lucario said.

'Yes I am here, Ash.' Gardevoir said.

'How have you and the other Pokemon been?'

'We've been okay. Korrina's Lucario has been helping me with my aura techniques.' Lucario said.

'And she's been helping me with moon blast.' Gardevoir said.

'Satoshi's Charizard and your's have been learning burn blast.' Lucario said.

'What do you guys think about this tournament idea?'

'I believe that with some more training and with a master as kind as you, we have a chance. And even if we do not make it, I will be proud to fight for your honor.' Lucario said.

'And I owe you my life for saving me from Gary, I will always be with you.' Gardevoir said.

'You don't owe me anything gardevoir, Gary was being a jerk to you and I couldn't stand to see or think about him beating you.' Ash said.

'Thank you master.' Gardevoir said.

'Stop calling me master!' Ash sweatdropped.

"Mm…" Ash heard behind him.

'That's one of the girls, I should let you sleep.' Ash said.

'Goodbye master.' Lucario and Gardevoir said.

Ash rolled his eyes and put his pokeballs away before turning around to see Leaf was awake now, rubbing her eye.

"Hey sweety." Ash said.

"Hey Ashy…" Leaf smiled through the exhaustion.

"I think that we're almost there." Ash said.

"Okay…" Leaf yawned.

"Just go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." Ash smiled.

"Okay…" Leaf smiled back before going to sleep.

Ash turned back and shut his eyes before dozing off again.

5 hours later

'Attention passengers, we shall arrive in about ten minutes so we suggest that you get your luggage and we hope that you have enjoyed your flight.' The captain said.

"Hey guys, wake up." Ash said.

"Uuuuugh… what?" Giselle rubbed her head.

"Why do plane chairs have to be so uncomfortable?" Misty groaned.

"Because no one would leave planes if they were comfortable." May said.

"True." Everyone said.

Ash nudged Satoshi who whipped his head around.

"Huh wha…?" Satoshi looked around, confused.

"Hey, we're almost there." Ash said.

"Oh okay… hey Hatsune, you awake?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah." Hatsune pecked him.

Ash looked at Yui who was still passed out. He clasped her seatbelt in and they all waited for their final descent.

Let's just say that someone didn't like the bump.

"Yui calm down! It's okay, I'm right here!" Ash sweatdropped as Yui began to cry.

"First flight?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry." Ash said.

"It's quite alright, my sister was always like that when we were kids." The woman said.

"Are you visiting or coming home?" Misty asked.

"Both in a way, I like to travel a lot so everywhere is home in a way but my sister lives here so I guess I'm coming home." The woman said. "I'm assuming you're all here for the tournament."

"Just these two, we're here to cheer them on." Hatsune said.

"Well how nice of you all. Oh it appears that we are now unloading, I hope that we might meet again." The woman said as she was walking out.

"She seemed nice." May said.

"Yeah, now come on let's get off this plane." Dawn said.

The group got off of the plane and after checking to see if their stuff was all together, headed out.

"Okay guys, how do we get to the hotel from here?" Ash asked.

"I already took care of that." Korrina said.

The group walked out of the airport to see a woman with the sign 'Ketchums and others.'

"Ash and Satoshi Ketchum. It's been such a long time." The woman said.

"Uh do we know you?" Ash asked.

"Oh I doubt you would remember me. Your mother and I used to be friends. You two used to play with my daughter, Serena."

"I think I remember her." Ash said. "She was fun to play hide and seek with."

"Well I'm sure she's excited to see you. When I told her that I was coming to get you guys, she just ran to her room and said she had to get things tidy."

"Oh joy a new addition." Satoshi whispered.

"Shut up." Ash pushed him.

"Come on everyone, it's just a short walk." Grace said.

Later

The group made it to a normal sized house.

"SERENA! You have visitors!" Grace yelled.

The window opened and a honey haired girl popped her head out.

"WH-" The girl saw the group and blushed and slammed the window.

"Did I do something?" Ash asked.

"Silly big brother." Yui laughed.

"Oh no even Yui is making fun of me now!" Ash said dramatically.

"Sorry big brother." Yui hugged Ash's leg.

"Awwww." The group said.

"Let's get you all inside, you must tired." Grace said.

"You have no idea." Satoshi said.

The gang made it inside to see a honey haired girl.

"Ash? Satoshi? Is it really you two?" Serena asked.

"You bet, it's been a while, Goldilocks." Satoshi said.

Serena glared.

"I always hated that name." Serena said.

"Hey Serena." Ash said.

Serena walked up and hugged Ash.

"It's been far too long." Serena said.

"I'll go get some some drinks." Grace said.

The gang all sat down and told their wild stories to Serena and Serena even had a few to share. Ash and Satoshi told their stories of Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto.

"Wow." Serena said.

"So how would you kids like to sleep?" Grace asked as she passed the lemonade around.

"Well girls?" Ash asked.

"I can fit two others, there's a guest bedroom that fits about three too. And then there's out here." Serena said.

After much discussion, they decided. Miku and Giselle in Serena's room, Korrina, Misty, Leaf in the guest room, Bianca, Dawn, May, Yui, Ash and Satoshi in the living room.

The gang had a relaxing evening, talking about their trips but soon the sun set and it was about time to get some sleep. They still had a long journey ahead of them, no reason to lose sleep over it.


	33. Chapter 33: A New Journey

Ash woke up to smell some bacon being made. He saw that Grace was making breakfast for them. Yui was eating some pancakes with maple syrup, Satoshi was helping Grace cook, and Hatsune was still asleep.

"Morning Ash." Satoshi said.

Yui saw Ash and waved at him with her syrup covered hands.

"Yui, did you make a mess?" Ash asked.

Yui saw her hands and giggled.

"Come on," Ash lifted her up, "Satoshi can you hand me a napkin?"

"Here you go." Satoshi said.

Ash grabbed it and wiped Yui's hands.

"There, how's that?"

"That was a snack." Yui said.

"For later?" Ash asked.

Yui nodded.

"Well I doubt that it would have tasted good. This stuff is always the best when it's fresh." Ash said.

At that moment, Giselle and Korrina walked out.

"Good morning Ash." They said.

"Good morning you two." Ash said. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yes please." They said.

Giselle had some eggs and bacon while Korrina had some bacon and coffee.

"So what is your little group doing here?" Grace asked.

"Well we're here because we wanted to join the Pokémon tournament." Satoshi said.

"We heard that it was being held here."

"Yes it is, but you still have to beat the gym leaders first." Grace said.

"That's why we showed up without a moments notice." Ash said.

"Mm." Yui flailed.

Ash carefully placed Yui down.

"So how have you two been since we were in Kanto?" Grace asked.

"We've been okay." Ash said.

"Okay?" Korrina and Giselle asked.

"Oh wait no I meant-"

"Oh we know what you meant." Korrina said.

Ash just sank his head. The two girls just laughed.

"We're just teasing you." Giselle said.

"We've had our ups and downs during the journey." Satoshi said.

"I see." Grace smiled as she drank some coffee.

Soon Hatsune and the others showed up. They joined the fray and started to chat and laugh.

"So kids, when are you heading out?" Grace asked.

"We need some more supplies so we were thinking about going into town to grab them and then leave by tomorrow morning." Satoshi said.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Grace looked up. "Is Serena still not up?"

"We tried to wake her up but she didn't move a muscle." Hatsune said.

"Oh that's because you don't know how to wake Serena up." Grace said.

Ash looked confused.

"Fletchling, come on out." Grace said.

A small bird appeared.

"You know what to do." Grace winked.

The bird flew off and mere moments later, we heard Serena scream.

"MOM, YOU KNOW I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Serena yelled.

Ash and Yui were trying to hold in their laughter.

"I know now get dressed and get down here." Grace said.

About fifteen minutes later, Serena came down in a pink shirt, jeans, and white shoes.

"Hey there Ash." Serena said.

"Hi there." Ash smiled.

"They told me that they were gonna look for some supplies before they leave tomorrow. Would you like to help them look for what they need?" Grace asked.

"Y-Yeah okay." Serena said.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine." Serena blushed.

'Oh boy.' Giselle and the others thought to themselves.

"Okay."

"Who's coming with?" Serena asked.

"Me." Yui shot her hand up.

"Ash you wanna go?" Satoshi asked.

"If Yui's going, I'm going." Ash said.

"I should go too." Hatsune said.

"The rest of us can help out however we can here." Leaf smiled.

"I guess it's settled. Should we leave in twenty?" Serena asked.

"Sure." Ash said. "Let me just get ready."

"Okay." Serena said.

Ash grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room. Yui hopped out of her seat and followed her big brother.

"So how do you guys know Ash?" Serena asked.

"Well… we're kind of all together." Leaf said.

"Well I knew that you guys are all in a group. But I meant how do you guys know each other?" Serena said.

"Serena, we're all dating Ash." Misty said.

Serena went wide eyes and choked on her coffee.

"What?!" Serena asked.

"Yeah, Ash is dating most of these girls." Satoshi said.

"I'm dating this one." Hatsune smirked as she sipped her drink.

"Why are you guys all dating him at once?"

"Would you rather see us all fight each other over a boy that we all like?" Giselle asked.

"I would've wanted to see that. I think it would be kind of fun." Misty said.

"Yeah until we rip each other's hair out." Korrina said.

"So you guys are just fine with dating one guy?" Serena asked.

"Why? Hoping we'd say he's still single?" Bianca teased.

"Oh mom, does rhyhorn need food? I should go feed him." Serena quickly left.

"That's odd, I fed him this morning." Grace said as she sipped her coffee.

Later

Ash, Satoshi, Yui, Hatsune, and Serena were in the town, looking for supplies when one of the five heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Serena!" A girl yelled.

"Good morning, Shauna." Serena waved.

"Who're these guys?" She asked.

"Oh this is Hatsune Miku, and Satoshi, Yui, and Ash Ketchum." Serena said.

"So…" Shauna pushed Serena out of the way and leaned towards Ash, "you're the infamous Ash Ketchum she told me about."

"SHAUNA!" Serena blushed madly.

"What? I thought he was the boy who you said would come and ta-"

"Okay Shauna, that's enough." Serena nervously laughed as she covered Shauna's mouth.

Ash and the others sweatdropped.

"Excuse me one moment." Serena said.

Serena dragged Shauna away from the others and had a shouting competition with her.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to embarrass me?!" Serena yelled.

"No it's just fun to see you like this." Shauna laughed.

"You are the bane of me." Serena said.

"But is it him?" Shauna asked.

"Yes it is and I want to seem okay to him."

"He does seem a little cute." Shauna said.

"Uh uh, no way. I've been wanting to see him again for so long, and you are not stealing him." Serena glared.

"Oh relax, I won't if you tell him." Shauna said.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Serena asked.

"In a funny way, I am." Shauna laughed.

"I hate you." Serena said.

"Thanks, now go." Shauna pushed Serena.

Serena walked back to the others.

"Everything okay?" Ash asked.

"Huh oh y-yeah." Serena said. "Let's go."

"You heard her guys let's go!" Ash jumped. Yui jumped too and laughed.

The group got all of their supplies and started their journey home.

"So Ash, you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, we gotta take down all eight gyms by the time the tournament starts." Ash said.

"Do you know the way?" Serena asked.

"Oh shoot, Satoshi we forgot a map!" Ash yelled.

"You were supposed to get one!" Satoshi yelled back.

Serena quickly spoke.

"Well maybe I can help you guys."

"Huh? How?" Ash asked.

"I can go with you." Serena said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I've been in Kalos for sixteen years, I know this place like the back of my hand." Serena smiled.

"You don't have to." Ash said.

"I insist." Serena moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well in that case, welcome to the team." Ash smiled.

The group walked back to the house and told everyone the news. The next morning, everyone got up early except Yui who Ash carefully left in Hatsune's arms. They thanked Grace for her hospitality and for letting Serena come with.

"Okay it's twenty miles to the nearest town. I'd say we'd be there in about two days." Serena said.

"Okay. We ready?" Ash asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Is everyone good lucario?" Ash asked.

'Yes master.' Lucario said.

"Great let's go!" Ash said.

 **And so they start on a new journey. So who else is pissed that they got rid of gyms in the new Pokémon games. Apparently they're islands instead.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry that you have all had to wait so long for this chapter. I am going through school, college prepping, life, and other things. I am making remakes and other things and I am trying to catch up on everything. I have a fifty idea to try and make this better than before with the help of the person who wanted this story, red. But anywho, here's a new chapter.**

"Ash, how much farther?" Dawn asked.

"Hey Serena? How much father to the next town?" Ash asked.

"We're about three miles out. How is everyone holding up?" Serena asked.

"My knees are killing me." Dawn said.

"Big brother, I'm tired…" Yui said.

"Hey Serena, we have been walking for a day now. I think a break is due." Satoshi said.

"Okay." Serena said.

"Come on Dawn, lets go feed the Pokémon." Korrina said.

"Misty can you help with food?" Leaf asked.

"I can help too." Serena said.

"Great." Leaf smiled.

Giselle and Bianca went to go set up the tent, Hatsune joined the boys and Yui. Serena, Leaf and Misty were cooking. Korrina, May, and Dawn were feeding the Pokémon.

"So what's life like with Ash?" Serena asked.

"It's actually a lot of fun." Misty said.

"We all love him and that's all that matters." Leaf smiled.

"He hasn't been like… abusive or…" Serena was wondering what he was like.

"Oh for arceus' sake, no. He has never laid a finger on us unless it's a hug or a kiss." Misty said. "He treats all of us the same. In a good way."

"You guys haven't… you know." Serena blushed.

"Oh god no." Leaf chuckled.

"He even leaves when we change our clothes." Giselle said as she walked up.

"In total. We love it." Bianca said.

"Really? Aren't he and his brother at that age where they get a bit curious?" Serena asked.

"Well, I think he's just being a gentleman." Leaf said.

 **With the guys, Hatsune, and Yui.**

"Come on, no way." Hatsune said.

"Uh huh. It was this big!" Yui said, extending her arms.

"That's quite a dream."

"It's true!" Yui jumped.

"I bet it was." Hatsune laughed.

Ash smiled as he saw the two girls laughing.

"So Ash, what do you think about Serena?" Satoshi asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Oh come on Ash. She was the original crush. I saw it all the time when she lived in Kanto and I see it today."

"How?" Ash asked.

"Oh my god, she kept your handkerchief, does that point anything out for you?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't think that really counts." Ash said.

"Then how about when she always wanted to be your partner during camp? And when she hugged you only when she told everyone she had to move?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know. I'm not gonna assume it until it's very obvious."

Satoshi shoved Ash.

"It'd be fine if she didn't too. It's not like you don't have enough girlfriends already." Satoshi laughed.

"Shut up." Ash shoved Satoshi.

"Oh got a bite." Satoshi said.

 **Later**

It was about nighttime and Ash was staring at the sky.

"Ash?" He heard.

He looked and saw Serena.

"Hey Serena." He smiled.

"Hey, what're you doing out here so late?" She asked.

"Staring at the stars." He said. "Wanna join?"

"Sure." Serena smiled as she sat down.

"Do you think there're more Pokémon in space?" He asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. We have legends of Pokémon being the guardians of time, space, life, and death. Why wouldn't we have some space Pokémon?"

They both chuckled.

"How long have you been on this journey?" Serena asked.

"About six years. About Yui's age actually. That's when we found her." Ash said.

"You excited about the tournament?" Serena asked.

"I hope to actually get in. I wanna be the Pokémon master!" Ash threw his fist into the air.

"What about Satoshi?" Serena asked.

"I think he's just happy to have Hatsune to be honest." Ash said.

"We all have to be happy about something." Serena said.

"No kidding." Ash said as he continued to stare at the sky.

"We should be at Santalune city by tomorrow." Serena said.

"I better get some sleep, no use waking up tired." Ash said.

They both got up and walked to their tents. Before Ash went into his, Serena hugged him.

"I'm glad you're here. I just… wanted to let you know that." She said.

Ash smiled and hugged her back.

"The same goes for you." Ash said.

They split and Ash walked into his tent to see Yui was asleep. He snuck into his bag and shut his eyes.

'Maybe Satoshi was right…' he thought as he fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

"Alright everyone! We made it to Santalune City!" Ash cheered.

"Yay!" Yui jumped.

"It's so beautiful." Giselle said.

We heard a snap and saw a woman with a camera.

"Always the same expression."

"Excuse me?" Misty asked.

"Everyone who sees the town for the first time. They always have the same expression on their face." She said.

"Who're you?" Satoshi asked.

"Where are my manners? My name is Viola. I'm this city's gym leader." She extended her hand.

"Hi there, my name is Ash Ketchum. This is my twin, Satoshi Ketchum."

The group all exchanged greetings.

"So what're you all doing here?" Viola asked.

"Well, we were actually on our way to your gym." Ash said.

"Really? Well, why don't I go back and set up this new piece of mine and then we can have a match?" Viola asked.

"We do need to get to the pokecenter." Leaf said.

"Awesome, I can open my gym at eleven thirty." Viola said.

"That's perfect." Hatsune smiled.

"Okay guys, let's head to the pokecenter." Ash said.

The group walked into town and, with the knowledge Serena has of the city, found the pokecenter easily.

"Here we are." Serena smiled.

"Wow, it looks different from other regions." Leaf said.

"Yeah, we had our pokecenters add a special Kalos touch to them." Korrina said.

The group walked in and checked into two rooms.

 **About half an hour later**

The group walked out of the pokecenter and headed for the gym.

It took about five minutes to find it, but the group managed to find the gym.

They walked inside to see Viola was looking at the picture she had taken of the gang on the wall. It was huge.

"Oh there you guys are. So who wants to go first?" She asked.

Ash and Satoshi looked at each other.

"Why don't you?" Ash asked.

"Well if you insist…" Satoshi cracked his fingers.

 **Later**

Outside, Ash and the gang were on the sidelines while Satoshi and Viola were on opposite sides of the field.

"I promise not to go easy on you." Viola smirked.

"I can definitely make the same promise." Satoshi said.

"GET HER SATOSHI!" Hatsune cheered.

"Let's go Surskit!" Viola threw the pokeball into the air and the ice/big type appeared on the field.

"Let's go Charizard!" Satoshi yelled.

"I-Is that a bug type?" Misty asked.

"It's okay Misty. I'm here for you." Ash held her hand.

Serena saw this and smiled.

'He still cares about everyone.' Serena thought.

"Surskit, let's make the floor a little chilly." Viola said.

Surskit began to use ice beam on the ground and seemed to skate across it.

"Nice try. I've heard of you and what your Surskit can do. Charizard, let's heat things up." Satoshi said.

Charizard used flamethrower on the ground and made a circle around himself.

"Smart. Surskit, use ice beam on Charizard!" Viola said.

Surskit shot the beam and froze Charizard solid.

"Charizard!" Everyone except Hatsune yelled.

"It's okay, Satoshi knows what he's doing." Hatsune smiled.

"Charizard. Overheat." Satoshi said.

The ice began to turn red before it exploded and steam flew off of Charizard.

"Charizard, take this bug out with flamethrower." Satoshi said.

Charizard focused his gaze on Surskit and shot a massive flamethrower at Surskit.

When he was done, Surskit was out like a light.

"Well done." Viola clapped.

The gang cheered.

"Now then, I believe my next match was with you." She pointed at Ash.

"Don't you need to-"

"I got one more Pokémon." She tossed a pokeball in the air.

It released a vivillion.

"Alright then." Ash said as he hopped over.

"Good luck." All the girls said.

"Get her big brother." Yui cheered.

Ash walked past Satoshi and patted him on the back.

"Good luck." Satoshi said.

"Thanks." Ash said.

He stood where Satoshi and tossed his pokeball into the air. When the light faded, Lucario was in his battle stance.

"Let's go Lucario." Ash said.

'Yes master.'

"Vivillion, use sleep powder!" Viola said.

"Lucario, use aura shield!" Ash said.

As vivillion made specs of sleeping powder fall, Lucario formed an aura bubble around himself and protected himself from the attack.

"Use, aura sphere." Ash said.

Lucario shot an aura sphere, but the vivillion dodged it without a single sweat.

"Charge a solar beam!" Viola said.

'Gotta get her down.' Ash thought to himself. 'Maybe we can try to do what we've been practicing.'

"Use solar beam!" Viola said.

"Use an aura sphere! After that, use aura volley!"

'Aura volley?' Everyone thought.

Vivillion shot the beam and Lucario shot his sphere. The explosion made a cloud of dust, but inside that cloud, there were about twenty blue dots. When the dust cleared, everyone saw that the dots were floating aura spheres.

"Collide!" Ash yelled.

Lucario clapped his paws together and all of the aura spheres collided all around vivillion.

When the explosion died down, vivillion fell.

"Well done. Well done." Viola clapped before she returned her Pokémon.

 **Inside**

"Ash and Satoshi Ketchum, you both have shown that you two have strong Pokémon and a strong bond with them as well. I see great things in you all and I hope you two carry these badges with pride." Viola said as she handed the twins two Santalune city gym badges.

"All right!" The two said.

The girls all cheered and hugged the guys. They all stopped when they heard a camera flash.

"I think I'll call this one friendship." Viola smiled.

When the gang left, Viola looked at the photo.

"What a funny group." She chuckled as she walked over to her wall.

 **Later that night**

Ash and Satoshi were relaxing with the girls, watching a movie. It wasn't quite as adventurous as Ash may have wanted, but it was good enough for him after today.

"Hey Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah? He asked.

"Can I talk to you privately?" She asked.

Ash lifted Yui and placed her in Satoshi's lap. She was so focused on the movie, I don't think she noticed.

Ash and Serena walked out of room and stood in the hall.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Well… Ash… I like you." Serena said.

"Satoshi mentioned something about that." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Ash." she got closer to Ash.

Ash looked at her and saw her lean in and kiss him.

"Mind adding one more?" Serena asked.

Ash smiled.

 **Inside**

Ash and Serena came back in, arms interlocked.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" Satoshi said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Hatsune asked in a haunting voice.

"Yes you are, you mean the world to me, please don't kill me." Satoshi said.

Everyone laughed and went back to enjoying the movie.


	36. Chapter 36: 50K words

It was early in the morning when the group walked out of the pokecenter.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"To go back to sleep? Yes. To walk? No." Serena stretched.

"It's great to move around." Korrina smiled.

"That's cause you just use roller skates." Dawn said.

"Come on, let's go before the sun is all the way up." Satoshi said.

The group began to walk off except for Serena and Korrina.

"Uh guys? Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"The next city is that way." Korrina pointed.

"Oh right… uh…"

"Don't even try to say you knew what you were doing." Serena said.

Ash just blushed and they all began to walk in the correct direction.

"So where is our next destination?" Satoshi asked.

"Well… let's see. It's cyllage city." Serena said.

"Oh god." Korrina sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked.

"Well, Grant is the gym leader. He's also a bit of a freak with rock climbing." Korrina said.

"How do you know?" Giselle asked.

"Trust me, everyone in Kalos knows." Korrina said.

The group looked at Serena. She just nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head while nodding.

"Serena?" The group heard.

Serena looked ahead and saw someone. He was a boy with a blue track suit and red hat.

"Calem!" She smiled.

The two ran up to each other and hugged.

"What're you doing away from a ryhorn? I thought I'd never see you away from one, knowing your mom." Calem said.

"Well, you remember those twins I told you about?" Serena asked.

"How could I not remember? You talked about them all the time. Especially Ash." Calem said.

Serena punched his arm.

"Shut up. Anyways, this is Ash and Satoshi." Serena said, extending her arm towards the group.

Calem walked up and looked at the twins.

He points at Satoshi.

"Ash."

He points at Ash.

"Satoshi?" He asked.

The twins shook their heads.

"Damn." Calem said.

"Easy mistake first time." Giselle said.

"When we met Satoshi, we thought he was Ash." Bianca said.

"Who are you guys?" Calem asked.

"We're Ash's girlfriends." Misty said.

"Not me." Hatsune said. "I'm with Satoshi."

Calem looked confused.

"I thought you said he was cool. You didn't say he was a legend." Calem laughed.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Name's Calem." Calem said.

"He was one of my first friends when I moved here." Serena said.

"She told me numerous times about the time you helped her when you guys were kids." Calem said.

"Oh really?" Ash looked at Serena was the same color of red as her skirt.

"W-Well I mean, am I wrong for telling him the truth?" Serena asked.

"Oh wait, so you telling me about when he found you being attacked by Pokémon and, using his sheer strength, scared those nasty Pokémon away, and carried you bridal style out of the woods was all true?" Calem asked.

"CALEM SHUT UP!" Serena tackled Calem.

The group sweat dropped at that story.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Serena tugged on his ear.

"I will have you know that I was only six when that happened." Serena said in a harsh tone.

"Ah okay." Calem smiled.

"Yeah, I just found her lost and helped her get home." Ash said.

"Now you see, Serena? That's an actual sto- OW!" Serena pulled harder.

"Big brother." Yui said as she woke up.

Ash let Yui down and she waved at Calem. Serena let go of his ear and went over to the other girls.

"Who's this?" Calem asked as he rubbed his ear.

Yui hid behind Ash's legs.

"This is Yui, she's our sister." Ash said.

"Aw hey there," Calem smiled and waved, "whelp, I better get back home. I just got back from Kanto."

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yup. The gyms there are tough but Froakie and I are tougher." Calem said.

"Sounded like you'd like a challenge." Ash said as he walked up to Calem.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Guess we'll find out one day." Calem extended his hand.

Ash grabbed it and shook it.

"Agreed." Ash said.

The group and Calem went their separate ways as the sun rose into the sky.

"He was nice." Hatsune said.

"Yeah, Calem is really awesome. When I first came here, he showed me around the town and when we were old enough, travelled together across Kalos. I probably made it to the city we are heading to when my mom told me to come home to focus on Ryhorn racing." Serena said.

"Sounds like 'fun.'" Bianca said.

The group laughed at that.

"So Korrina." Korrina heard Giselle say.

"What's up?" Korrina asked.

"How does it feel to be back in Kalos? None of us really asked." Giselle said.

"It feels… weird. When I came here, I always felt a bit safe from my dad. But now… I feel free. Because after Ash beat him, I feel like I don't have to worry about him." Korrina said. "Besides, I also have my grandfather. He never ceases to be the best."

"Sounds like he'll be neat to meet." Bianca said.

"Oh yeah, he likes to use Lucarios and even if you win or lose, he makes the best tea for people." Korrina said.

"Aaaahhhh… tea sounds lovely right now." Hatsune said.

"I bet I can name more tea than you, Hatsune." Leaf said.

"Oh you are so on!" Hatsune said.

While the girls talked about tea, Ash and Satoshi smiled. Ash looked down and saw Yui holding onto his hand. The group makes it over a hill and sees that they still have a bit of a ways to go before they make it to the city, but they know that they can make it, because they have each other.

 **Hey everyone, I hope that you are enjoying this story. Trying to keep up with everything. Until next time, Cheers.**


	37. Chapter 38

We find the group walking into the new town of Cyllage. It was filled with ribbons and wreaths.

"Ash, aren't you excited?" Serena asked.

"Huh? Why?" Ash asked.

"Seriously, Ash?" Satoshi asked. "It's Christmas."

"Uh- WHAT?!" Ash asked.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Yui cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Ash, did you forget?" Misty asked.

"Uh… of course I didn't." Ash chuckled nervously.

"Well good, cause we all got each other a gift for white Donphan." Korrina smiled.

"Well I better go get some food for the room. I will meet you guys later." Ash said nervously.

"Hey Ash, I'll go with you to provide some help." Satoshi said.

"Well okay, we will go check in. Come on Yui." Hatsune said as she picked up Yui and began to walk away.

When the girls walked away, Ash groaned and slammed his head against a wall.

"You don't have anything, do you?" Satoshi asked.

"No… and now I'm going to be skinned alive by our sister and all of my girlfriends." Ash said.

"Not if I have any say about it. This time, my twin brother, Satoshi Ketchum shall save Christmas." Satoshi said.

"What're we going to do?" Ash asked.

"Well I guess get a gift that you know at least someone would like." Satoshi said.

Ash looked at Satoshi and thought for a second. "Let's look for a store near here." Ash said.

The twins looked around and found some stores that are not very good with their selections. Finally, they found a decent store and inside, they found a beautiful seashell necklace that would be great for Misty or Korrina. Satoshi and Ash bought the necklace and walked out.

"Satoshi, you have no idea how much this means for me. Without you, I would've-"

"Shut up and give them your gift and don't forget next time." Satoshi said.

Ash nodded and the two walked back to the pokecenter.

 **Later**

Ash and Satoshi walked into the room to see all of the girls in their pajamas, except for Hatsune.

"I will leave you all alone." Satoshi said as he walked away.

"Where were you?" Leaf asked with a smirk on her face.

"I was just taking a walk with Satoshi." Ash said.

"What about getting some food?" Bianca asked.

Ash was getting very nervous when the girls laughed.

"Ash it's okay that you forgot. A lot of stuff has happened. But it seems that you got a gift for the white donphan. Let's get started." Giselle said.

In the end, Ash received a new hat, Yui got a book about Pokémon, Misty got the necklace, Giselle got a new hat, Korrina got new rollerblades,

Leaf got new shoes, Dawn got some Pokepuffs, May got a new bandana, Serena got a new camera, and Bianca received a new type of lipstick.

"I wonder what Satoshi and Hatsune did for Christmas." Misty said.

 **Elsewhere**

Satoshi opened his door to see Hatsune was quite revealing as she was lying on the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Satoshi. Care to join?" She asked.

Satoshi smiled as he walked towards her.

Back to the others

"Anyways, I'm sure that he's fine." Misty said.

"Whoa…" Serena said as she looked outside.

There were fireworks going off. All of the girls held hands and Giselle held mine. I felt Yui hold my hand and I lifted her up so she could see.

"Merry Christmas big brother." Yui said.

"Merry Christmas Yui, and to everyone." Ash said.

 **Hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read. I apologize that I have not been updating this story. I have been going through a lot of things that involve school, college admissions, and just some other personal things. Another reason is that I have run into writer's block and am trying to claw my way out. I promise that I will work on this story once something comes to me. Until next time, cheers.**


End file.
